Winter Blade
by Kiriakis
Summary: Complete! After the Kyoto Arc Official mandate issued for the capture of the remaining Juppon Gatana. Penniless, Soujiro adapts to life as a true rurouni & fends against a young detective. Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue: A Wintry Night

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in the Shinsengumi.

* * *

Winter's Black Blade  
Kuroken no Fuyu 

The brutal wind callously brushed the maple trees and wild flowers, causing the air to be filled with the scent of Autumn, a season known to beget the permeating fumes of decay. It was 1876, the ninth year of the New Meiji Era. During this era of 'Enlightened rule,' the emperor served mainly as a figurehead to a small group of men, known as the Meiji oligarchs, who ruled the country. These oligarchs, most of them being samurais of middle rank, set the nation upon a course of modernization where they stripped the samurais of their distinctive social function as warriors and "claimed to be acting at the behest of the youthful Meiji emperor." The degradation of their status led to bitter sentiments. Among these bitter warriors was Sawatari Takafumi, an ex-samurai still yearning to be active in his services to the ruling class, but now reduced to being a land owning merchant with a distasteful wife and spoilt son. As can be described by their neighbors, the Sawatari family was bitter and very cruel. Every so often, the neighbors could hear some gentle heartrending weeping coming from a particular maid whose delightful personality surprisingly contrasted those of the terrible Sawatari family. But one dreary night, her weeping had suddenly changed to forceful cries.

"Thought you could get away, wench!" yelled Takafumi as the henchmen dragged the young maid and violently thrust her to the ground crunching the leaves beneath her.

"I knew you were trouble from the start, you good for nothing wench!" added his wife Risako as she stepped forward and brutally kicked the maid.

"Mother, please, don't hurt Fuyue too much," said Miwa rather absently.

"I don't know what you like about this girl, Miwa," lecturing to her son as she stared angrily at her husband. "She is evil…pure evil ever since she stepped foot into this house."

"But, Mother, I really like her."

"I will never give in to the likes of your family!" shouted Fuyue as she turned to sit up with her hands supporting. "I would rather die, then become one of your family's playthings."

"Shut up, wench!" Risako slapped Fuyue several times till her hands became tired. "You will want no girl of this…this…sort. A maid, what could you be thinking?"

"Not as a main wife, Mother. I just really want her as my personal maid to take care of my delicate needs."

"You will get no such maid, boy!" interjected Takafumi before returning his attentions to Fuyue. "How dare you try and run off? Did I not provide for you well enough that you had to try and run away?"

"Foolish ungrateful girl." remarked Risako fanning herself.

Takafumi spun around and glared at his wife warning her not to interrupt him as he speaks. Risako immediately stepped back and frowned behind her fan. Satisfied, he returned to his chides. "I had made you such a generous offer, but it would seem you have decided against it and even tried to run away to find that good for nothing Ayasaki."

"How…how…did you…know of him?" stuttered Fuyue in disbelief.

"Did you think you could really find him? I am sure you haven't seen him for at least a month. Did you ever stop to wonder why? I will tell you why. It is because he can't and do you know why he can't? It is because I KILLED him." Fuyue's face instantly paled.

"Impossible…his swordsmanship is beyond yours. You cannot have defeated him," stated Fuyue defiantly.

"Think again, Fuyue."

"You have been making good use of your gun, haven't you father?" snorted Miwa.

"More than you can ever imagine, Miwa. That dumb merchant sure knew what he was talking about when elaborating its firepower. That impudent samurai didn't even last a second."

"Congratulations, darling, you've finally ridden of your old nemesis."

"That Ayasaki Kazuma got what he deserved; always trifling against me. And you," crouching down to Fuyue and harshly grabbing her chin. "I don't know what your relationship is with him, but he had asked me not to hurt you. Now, why is that? Who are you to him? More importantly, what is he to you?"

"More valuable than you or your family will ever be." Fuyue pulled herself away from his grasp.

Takafumi quickly slapped her hard sending her among the broken leaves. Fuyue hoarsely coughed as she breathed in the dust of the crumpled leaves and dirty ground. "Is that how it is. Well then, let's see who will come to save you now." Takafumi signaled the henchmen to do their dirty work as he got up from his crouching position and backed away.

"Beat her till she can no longer walk."

The henchmen gladly came forward with their thick heavy redwood sticks, and immediately began to pound the young maiden as she clenched her teeth and fists tightly refraining from uttering any sort of scream. Despite her pain, Fuyue refused to reveal any indication of her agony knowing that such audible visions would have certainly entertained the Sawatari family.

"Don't beat her too hard." whined Miwa. "You will break her delicate skin."

"Don't be absurd, Miwa." his mother reprimanded. "Her skin and body is anything but delicate; more like a crocodile's I'd say."

"If her skin's like a crocodile's, then yours would be like a porcupine," murmured Miwa as he stood snickering to himself.

"I am quite sure her crocodile skin can easily bear the beatings these men are giving her right now. I mean look at her. She isn't even cringing from any of their strikes. Don't you think we should heighten the force of her beating, darling?"

Takafumi shrugged before responding. "What is wrong with you wimps? Haven't we fed you well enough? Hit her harder!" With that instruction, the henchmen flexed their muscles before returning to their task with heightened brutality; however, Fuyue's anguish remained undisclosed since she had shortly before lost all sensitivity in her body.

"That should teach you to flaunt yourself about the house," reproved Risako coldly.

"Please, Sawatari-sama, please…I beg of you." implored a middle-aged woman who had stood witnessing the ordeal and could no longer bear to remain silent. "Please forgive her. I am sure she has learned her lesson."

Hearing the woman plead for her, Fuyue coughed out, "Matsuoka-san, please do not get involved in this. It will only be futile to hope for even an ounce of compassion from them."

"Did you hear that? Emiru? Don't get involved with such a girl. She doesn't even deserve an ounce of our compassion," stated Risako forwardly.

"Do you want to share some of her beatings, Emiru?" teased Miwa.

Emiru Matsuoka turned her welling eyes to face those of the tortured girl. Fuyue shook her head slightly in response, before adding a forced smile in a futile attempt to relieve some of Emiru's grief. The severe beatings soon began to wear and tear her "kosode" revealing a glimpse of her inflamed skin. Discovering this attractive sight, Miwa soon began to relish the henchman's beatings constantly wishing that the tear would soon broaden. Miwa's silent gawk and drooling face soon caught the attention of his mother.

"Miwa…what's the matter with you?"

His father also soon caught on after following the gaze of his son. Both stood staring at the small sliver sized opening in Fuyue's shoulder area. Recollecting himself, Takafumi commanded his henchman to stop.

"That will be enough."

"But darling."

"I said that will be enough. Miwa, your mother must be tired. Accompany your mother back to her room." Miwa remained drooling, with mouth still widely gaping. "Miwa!"

"Father?"

"Escort your mother back to her room."

"But, father…"

"Now, boy!"

Miwa stole a last glance at Fuyue before reluctantly taking the arms of his mother who refused to budge. "I'm not going anywhere till I know what you are planning for that girl, Takafumi."

"Boy, take your mother back to her room. If she resists, then I will have her sleep in the woodhouse."

Risako gritted her teeth in anger behind her fan. "Darling, DON'T be too late out." She remarked before following Miwa's lead through the corridors.

"Emiru, take her to the baths and have her washed up. After that, bring her to my study room."

"Yes, Sawatari-sama." Emiru quickly lifted Fuyue's limp body over her shoulders and lead her to the bath.

"Go back to your posts, men." exclaimed Takafumi before retreating to his study room.

At the bath house, Emiru gently helped Fuyue rest on a chair before proceeding to fill a large tub and a small hand basin with warm water. Every now and then, she would stop to look at Fuyue who remained motionless. Grabbing a small towel, she carried the tray over to Fuyue, and called to her sympathetically.

"Fuyue," Emiru placed the hand basin down and looked gravely at the wounded girl. Unable to withhold her feelings, she broke out crying in front of Fuyue. "I am sorry. I am so sorry." Tears started to form in Fuyue's dry eyes, and steadily flowed down her cheeks.

"It is not your fault, Matsuoka-san," whispered Fuyue as she closed her eyes. "Do not blame yourself." _These tears are of anguish. Ayasaki-san. I will avenge you._

"Poor child." Matsuoka bended over and caressed Fuyue's hair in an attempt to ease some of her pain, before resolving on a decision. "I must get you away from here."

Fuyue instinctively pulled herself up to look at Emiru. "Matsuoka-san?"

"You must get away from here tonight. Right now, when no one is watching. I will help you."

"No, I had rather you procure me a blade…" snapped Fuyue but seeing Emiru's helpless face, "But that would only be selfish of me," replied Fuyue as she rested her head upon the back of her chair. "I cannot choose my life over yours." _Sawatari__ would definitely not let you live if he knew you are involved._ "Besides, the probability of success is slim."

"But child, don't you know what Sawatari-sama has planned for you tonight?"

Fuyue shivered at the thought before commenting, "Let us just hope that I will not live to experience it."

"Fuyue, don't…"

_Do not worry about me, Matsuoka-san, I will not let my life end like this, not after what Sawatari had done._ _I must conserve my strength. _Fuyue stated aloud plainly, "I will not wash tonight, Matsuoka-san_." The effect of drug had worn off. _Fuyue tightened her fist as she recalled who had betrayed her.

"But Fuyue…"

"Please leave me be for a while, Matsuoka-san, to think over a few things."

"As you wish, child."

Meanwhile, Takafumi Sawatari shifted about his study to clean up a few things in preparation for Fuyue's arrival. After putting away his accounting logs, Takafumi sat back in his chair where his eyes soon fell upon the doors of a treasured weapon cabinet. Unable to resist its charms, Takafumi fumbled for his keys and proceeded to unlock the cabinet. His twitching fingers immediately reached for a katana, fingering its 'tsuka' (handle) and removing the 'saya' (scabbard) with his greedy hands.

"I haven't polished you this week yet, now have I?" murmured Takafumi as he took out a cloth and brushed the 'Shinogi' (blade ridge) of the katana. "That low life doesn't deserve you at all. You belong to me, yes. You are mine. Just like everything else. I always get what I want. Fuyue, you will soon belong to me." Getting impatient after the thoughts of Fuyue, Takafumi angrily called for the servants.

"You called, Sawatari-sama?"

"Where is that Emiru? Is she not supposed to take Fuyue here by now? What is taking them so long?"

"I will go find out immediately, Sawatari-sama." The servant quickly trotted away and returned shortly shuddering from fear.

"Well? Where are they?"

"Sawatari-sama, Fuyue…she…she…"

"She what? I am growing impatient. Tell me now!"

"Fuyue…she refuses to wash." Takafumi angrily slammed the katana sideways onto his desk. Immediately, the servant fearfully dropped to the floor with his hands in front pleading for mercy. "Please spare me. It's Fuyue's fault. She doesn't know what's good for her." To the servant's surprise, Takafumi rushed past the servant without even another glimpse and charged towards the bathhouse. Once there, he broke down the doors and dragged Fuyue from her chair.

"Refuse to wash, will you?" Takafumi thrusted Fuyue into a tub of water clothes and all, and yanked her back out. "I always get what I want, Fuyue," hissed Takafumi as he pulled her to his face by the front of her now drenched kosode. "You are coming with me no matter what." He then dragged her all the way to his study room and hurled her to the floor, before backtracking to close and lock the swinging doors. Fuyue immediately forced herself up leaning her back against his desk.

"You are not getting away this time. I made sure that no one would disturb us, not even that hag Risako."

"Do not come near me," shouted Fuyue as her right hand fingered the desk for an object she could throw.

"Or you will what? Scream? Fuyue…have I not told you that I always get what I want?" Fuyue grabbed onto a book and hurled it at Takafumi slowing his approach.

"Fuyue, did you really think that a book could knock me out?" chided Takafumi as he continued his advances. "I was once a powerful samurai you know." Fuyue sent another projectile in his direction, but to no avail.

"I might reward you if you please me tonight."

"Koogen reishoku sukunashi jin (Flattery shows a lack of benevolence)," returned Fuyue as she backed up around the desk. A sudden glint flashes across Fuyue's eyes, which immediately averted to the source. Fuyue instantaneously leaped for her chance and grabbed onto the katana pointing its tip at Takafumi, who leaped to his own cabinet to withdraw his own weapon, a Naginata.

"Put that katana down, Fuyue. Don't make me use force." Fuyue tightened her grip on the katana and shifts it to a more maneuverable defensive stance. "Fuyue, I am warning you, put that katana down." Fuyue took a fleeting glance at the swinging ornament strung from the katana's hilt, and immediately recognized it. She quickly returned her focus on Takafumi.

"Where did you get this weapon?"

"That katana? From a foolish woman who doesn't know what's good for her. She chose to remain loyal to her now dead husband and died trying to defeat me. Hahahah…definitely too foolish for her own good," laughed Takafumi as he recalled his fight with the katana's previous wielder. "Don't make that same mistake, Fuyue. Anyway, we have more important things at hand. Come on, put the katana down and I will spare your life."

"Why? Why did you kill them? What have they ever done to you?" Takafumi looked from the katana to Fuyue, and noticed that her expressions had changed from somewhat apprehensive to seething anger.

"Why do you care, Fuyue?" wondered Takafumi, before uttering amusingly. "Alright, I will tell you if you put that katana down."

"That would be against my better judgment."

Seeing that Fuyue did not budge, he continued, "Let's have it your way, since it wouldn't hurt to enlighten you on the reasons why those two deserved their fate. For one thing, that low life certainly did not deserve to be highly praised by the Emperor Komei. He only attained such things from nothing but pure luck and deceit. Humph…that worm must have tricked the emperor and wheedled his way to his rank; therefore, I did what was right and killed that phony. About the woman, I remember that day, she was holding onto that sword like it was her life. How foolish of her. I was kind enough to give her a choice, to come with me or die. She chose the latter, and dared to fight me, so I killed her for defying me."

"How dare you!" exclaimed Fuyue, as she swung her katana in Takafumi's direction. Tears once again streamed from her eyes.

"Fuyue, do you honestly think that you could really defeat me?" Fuyue's eyes remained fixed on Takafumi as she considered the truth of his comment. _The drug has dissipated but my body had taken all those beatings._ Quickly arriving at a decision, Fuyue swiftly lifted the katana to her neck preparing to take her own life.

"Mi wa ichidai na wa matsudai. (Life is for one generation; a good name is forever.) You will never take me alive." Takafumi rushed forward, as Fuyue initiated a motion to slice at her throat. Fuyue quickly took advantage of Takafumi's digression, by instantaneously transposing her sword and striking Takafumi's open side. Takafumi recoiled, but hastily got up again, as Fuyue swiftly grabbed the sword scabbard from the cabinet and darted for the door to hack both the lock and doors down with a single strike from her blade. Takafumi furiously hurled his naginata in an attempt to strike down his target, but was only able to graze the side of her right leg as Fuyue speedily dashed out of the room.

"Argh! How dare that wench steal my treasure?" Takafumi immediately called for his henchmen.

"You called, Sawatari-sama?"

"Go after that maid girl and get my katana back!" ordered Takafumi as he supported himself via the desk. "Kill her if you have to. I want that Yoshimitsu back safely in my hands."

"Yes, Sawatari-sama." The henchmen bowed their heads in obedience before scuttling off in search of Fuyue. Now with his left hand on the desk and right hand clenching his side injury, Takafumi mulled over his lost treasure, "How dare that wench use such a special blade on the door! She could have damaged it!" Takafumi scampered across the room to examine the severed door and locks. Both had been cleanly sliced down, without even a trace of wood dust on the ground. Having seen the strength of the blade for the second time, he soon regretted never making any use it, except as a trophy item; He had long saved it for the day that he served among the ruling oligarchs. Takafumi angrily swung his left arm against the severed door, and knocked it from the hinges, as his wife and son approached.

"What's going on around here? Why so much racket?" yawned Miwa rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter, husband?" asked Risako as she pins her hair.

"That wench stole my precious blade! That's what's the matter."

"Oh, is that all." Miwa shrugged before turning to go back to his room. "You can always buy another."

"You idiot! That katana was fashioned by the famous sword-smith Yoshimitsu! You can't just pick up a sword made by this man just anywhere. This sword was a gift from the ancestor of our reigning emperor of the Tokugawa family. Yoshimitsu's swords are extremely precious!"

"I told you she was a trouble from the start! See what not listening to me has gotten you?"

"Shut up, hag!"

Now more enraged, Takafumi picked up his Naginata and prepared to leave.

"Where are yah going, father?"

"Where else do you think I'm going, idiot! I'm going after that girl."

"Remember the new law, husband, no samurai is to carry their swords in public display."

"Does this naginata look like a sword to you? Fools…it is still dark, no one will see!" With that, he rushed out of the room in search of his lost trophy.

"I'll help you, father!"

"You are not leaving me behind! I wanna see how that girl will die."

Meanwhile, Fuyue aimlessly dashed through the streets as quickly and carefully as possible. With no true destination in mind, she stopped to hide in a dark shadowy corner to contemplate on where best to escape. Not only were Takafumi's minions prowling the streets in search of her, but also the police would not be very pleased if they caught her carrying Yoshimitsu in public. Sheaving the sword that helped save her life, Fuyue recalled the last time (before right now ) she ever held a true blade, not a simple bokken or shinai, but a real shiny blade. It was during her younger days, before she was heartlessly sold to Sawatari.

/Flashback/

"Fuyue, I know you could do better than that." A handsome young gentleman clad in Shinsen uniform appeared behind her crouching down and facing her with a huge gleeful smile on his face.

"Onii-san! I…" Surprised by the gentleman's sudden appearance, Fuyue, loosened her grip on the wooden twig, and stuttered quickly attempting to think up a suitable explanation, but was saved by the gentleman's response.

"Kenjutsu is not a skill you can learn by mere simple observation. It comes with much fundamentals and morale consciousness."

"Hai…demo…I want to be just like you, Onii-san."

The gentleman's joyous feature switched to a serious, yet sad look. "Just like me…Fuyue, why do you want to be just like me?"

"Nii-san is kind and strong. I want to be strong too so I can protect myself from those mean kidnappers who try to hurt Nii-san. I want to be able to serve and protect Japan just like Nii-san in the militia."

"Hehe…I am afraid the militia is currently not recruiting from the female class, Fuyue. Kondou-san may be open to the idea, but I doubt Hijikata-san will."

"Demo…"

"Fuyue, I do not think the militia is the place for a sweet girl like you. There is much you do not understand about the Shinsengumi."

"But I know the code of the militia…eto…first is 'Never betray the samurai ways,' second is "Never desert the Shinsen." Fuyue exasperatedly tried to explain, until cut off by the gentleman.

"Fuyue, I know you know the Shinsengumi Code of Conduct by heart, but the militia…it is…"

Seeing her nii-san struggling to explain to her, "Nii-san, wakata-desu, demo, I want to be able to defend myself and protect people. I still want to be strong like you and my father. Hahaue says that chichihue is a skilled samurai"

"Is that so? Well, you are quite skilled yourself, for a young girl your age that is." The gentleman's cheerful look returned.

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou desu."

"Yoshi!" chimed little Fuyue in a sing-song voice with a bright playful smile.

"Do not be too proud of yourself, Fuyue. You only learned the techniques; its mastery has yet still to be achieved through diligent practice."

"I understand, Onii-san," stated Fuyue glumly with a pouting look.

"Cheer up, Fuyue. Onii-san does not like to see you pout. Tell you what, Nii-san is willing to be your sparring partner to help you learn." Leaping to bear hug the gentleman, Fuyue happily stated, "I am taught by a master swordsman, and I will be a master swordswoman."

"We will see about that, Fuyue," laughed the young gentleman cheerfully, before his laughter abruptly changed into coughing.

"Are you alright, Onii-san?" Fuyue received little audible responses through his coughing except for a slight sway of his hands indicating that he would be fine. Unwavering to his gesture, Fuyue continued, "Onii-san, I will go get you a drink," before running inside and returning with a cup of water. The young gentleman received the cup from Fuyue gratefully, and took a small sip of the cool refreshing water. Her anxious feeling lessened, as she watched the gentleman's coughing subside.

"I am fine, Fuyue. No need to worry. _The words of a dying man_." The gentleman flashed a genuine happy looking smile hiding his angst. "Now put that worried expression of yours away, and give me back your sweet smile."

Fuyue smiled a little hesitantly. Whatever secret he was keeping, he must have had a reason for it, and plus it was not her business to know rationalized Fuyue.

Seeing her hesitant smile and understanding the reason behind it, the gentleman decided to change the topic. The gentleman then pulled out the sword from his side.

"Have you ever held a katana before, Fuyue?" The gentleman approached the young girl and crouched down holding his katana out to Fuyue.

"Yes, I have held my father's sword before."

"Really."

The gentleman placed the 'tsuka' in Fuyue's hand and helped her hold it straight in place. "The Kikuichi Norimune…now how does it feel?"

"Heavy." The gentleman laughed at her natural response, before guiding the sword in her hands in a 'three-piece thrust' technique. "What do you think about the Kikuichi Norimune now?"

"Intense." The gentleman laughed yet again at the candid answer. "I take it you like the feel of my sword, but unfortunately, onii-san's katana is not fit for training you." The gentleman retrieved his sword from Fuyue's trembling hands and sheaved it back in its 'saya.' Putting his katana aside, he went to pick up a small shinai and handed it over to Fuyue. "This is what you will be practicing with till we strengthen up your muscles to hold up a katana. Here, hold the grip in front of the belly button, and point the tip at the opponent's throat. This is called the Seigan's stance. For the Tennen Rishin Stance, pull back your left shoulders slightly. That's right, Fuyue. Now move your left foot out and take a slanted stance…"

/End of Flashback/

"Onii-san," muttered Fuyue leaning her back against the walls in a dark shadowy alley. Heavy footsteps soon echoed into Fuyue's ears. Takafumi's henchmen were nearby. Quickly peeling herself from the wall, Fuyue ran down along the path of the alley and out into the streets. Taking a moment to analyze her current location, Fuyue hastily resolved to leave town. A small flicker of light suddenly appeared into her line of sight. They found her.

"Who goes there?" hollered one of the henchmen.

Fuyue sprinted off without a second thought. "It's her. It's the maid. Go tell the others! Hold it right there, Miss."

One of the henchman scurried off to inform the others of their discovery, while the rest chased after the young maiden. Fuyue continued to lope out of town, with the henchman following close behind her. Weary and pain stricken Fuyue, but the maiden forced herself to go on; her life was at stake after all. Nevertheless, her weariness significantly decreased her speed allowing the healthy henchmen to catch up to her in an open meadow. The whistling sound of a river, where she used to wash clothes for the Sawatari family, could be heard emanating from the small wooded area nearby.

"Hand over the katana, wench, or your life!" The henchmen proceeded to gather and surround her.

"This katana belongs to my mother. Sawatari has no right to it."

"Sawatari-sama says that we could kill you if we wanted. He wants that sword back. You better hand it over."

"I think that it is only fair to warn you guys. You do not stand a chance against me."

"Stupid wench. Do you think you could beat us? I could crush you with one hand."

"If you have that much faith in yourself, then feel free to challenge me." Fuyue drew her sword and maneuvered herself to a defensive stance.

"Alright, you asked for it!" The henchman angrily charged toward Fuyue and swung his large hanbo(36 inch wooden staff), which soon split apart from contact with the Yoshimitsu blade. The second likewise, had also been sliced, and was now lying in the pool of his own blood.

"Anyone else like to feel the edge of my blade?" Fuyue slowly backtracked looking from side to side at the petrified henchmen. The one henchman soon returned with backup and noticed Fuyue trying to slip away.

"What are you all standing around for? She's trying to get away!" The henchmen all focused back to Fuyue; with weapons in hand, they all charged at her at the same time. No matchfor her sword skill, Fuyue easily defeated the bumbling goony henchman, as Takafumi and his family arrived to see her victory. Noticing Takafumi, whose fighting level was much better than those henchmen, Fuyue quickly dashed off and ended up at the edge of a towering cliff with nowhere else to run, except plunging down into the wild waves that constantly crash fiercely against the rocks.

"Well, well, well, Fuyue. Nowhere else to run or hide," stated Takafumi as he snickered at her dead end.

"Kill her, and let it be over with," suggested his wife.

"That should teach you to mess with father."

"Calm down, family. I can handle this matter." Takafumi scanned her figure. "Fuyue, such remarkable sword skills you have. I see now. Ayasaki must have taught you. No wonder you cared for him. That is understandable, completely understandable. Now, why don't you hand me back my sword, and I will forgive you."

"What? Husband!"

"Shut up, hag! Don't you see I am talking?" yelled Takafumi before returning his focus back to Fuyue. "What do you say, Fuyue?"

"You are pathetic."

His false demeanor abruptly disappeared. "How dare you insult me, wench? I am going to kill you, and take my sword back."

Fuyue backed up to the edge of the cliff, inadvertently sending a couple of pebbles down. With a quick glance back, she watched the pebbles slowly contracted in appearance as it fell and disappeared within the crashing foamy waves.

"No, Fuyue, don't! Father, she might fall over the cliff!" shouted Miwa.

"So what if she falls over the cliff. She will just die that's all," mused Risako.

Fearful that Fuyue might take the sword with her, Takafumi halted in his advances, and tried yet again to sway her from the cliff edge. "Fuyue, you will die if you fall off. Come over here, I will listen to anything you say."

"Beware. With this sword…" Fuyue nicked herself and allowed her blood to trickle coldly onto the blade before bitterly continuing, "I shall get my vengeance. My spirit will not rest till the day you die!" With that, Fuyue sheathed her katana and leaped over the cliff and plunged into the raging waters.

"My valuable blade!"

"At this height, she will never survive. Even if she did, she will definitely drown to death." Risako chuckled to herself.

"My little maid! Oh well."

* * *

Author's Notes. 

Thank you thank you thank you my reviewers! I hoped everyone like the prologue. It was supposed to be an angst beginning to set the angsty mood; however, I chose instead to have a rather typical robbery scene to reintroduce our hero Soujiro. Anyhow, I believe this would be the best place to try and explain where I came up with the idea of Fuyue. Basically, she is the concoction from the mixture of two tragic female heroines that I have seen on tv shows. After watching all the bad stuff happen to these young women, I thought to myself, what if a character like them were to meet with Seta Soujiro who also has a bad past. That's how Fuyue came into the picture. Anyhow, "Kuroken no Fuyu (Winter's Black Blade)," was the initial title until I changed my mind and simply went with Winter Blade instead. Hahah, a boring title, I know. I will probably move this prologue to the top later on.

History time again: The Tennen Rishin Style of the Kondo Family. Initially founded by Kondo Uchikuranosuke, this style gained fame through Kondo Isami (birth name Katsugoro Miyagawa: son of a farmer from Tama where Hijikata lives) who was adopted into the family by Kondo Shuusuke, the master of a dojo. For those of you who don't know Kondo Isami , he is the kyokucho of the Shinsengumi (after the murder of Serizawa Kamo) Anyway, with Kondo as their leader, the Shinsengumi practiced the Tennen Rishin Ryu style of combat, which is still practiced today in Japan. Did you know that Okita Souji was a student of Kondo Isami too? Heheh…of course you guys knew!

Where's the next chapter you ask? Well it's in the works and will be ready hopefully before I go on vacation this Thursday. So let's hope that can be arranged. Thank you all my reviewers. I really appreciate it...Arigato.

Hope to be back soon! Gosh! It's way past midnight, need to ZZzzzzz

Kiriakis


	2. Chapter 01 Rooftop Hero

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin; they belong to the talented manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki. I do, however, own all the original characters in my story, which are quite numerous. Please do not sue me. I am poor, not poor as Yamada in Ai Morinaga's manga, but nevertheless, I am very, very poor. Please READ & REVIEW. More information will be added about my thoughts in the Author's notes, which I will try to update every time I load a new chapter. Until then enjoy my attempt at a RK fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Miracle from the rooftop, Beware! 

Meiji Era Autumn 1880...Town of Sendai

The cool wind chases the leaves from the dirt floor leaving sand and debris to float in the chilly air of nighttime. A beautiful lunar night is at hand; definitely a great time for the intuitive astronomers and the jovial moon watchers. Nevertheless, it also presents itself as the perfect weather and perfect lighting for those plotting to ensue a hideous crime. Having watched the last customer exit the dining area, the lingering customer gazes around the room for any sign of people besides the old restaurant owner who tactlessly remains at the counter to count up the day's revenue. Seeing no else left around, the customer prepares to toss the porcelain cup in his hand when unexpectedly a waiter enters the room.

"I've washed all the dishes and put them away already, boss. Is there anything else you need done?"

"No, that is good enough. You can go take off and rest yourself now." The restaurant owner mumbles to himself as he continues twiddling the abacus, detailing and making sure that everything is accounted.

"But we still have a customer."

Without looking up from his books, the restaurant owner replies, "Don't worry, I will take care of him. You have had a busy day. Now go on home to your family."

"Alright then. Have a good night, boss, and take care." The young waiter pulls on his jacket and exits the inn leaving the old restaurant owner alone with the customer.

The customer remains seated sipping his sake as he waits another moment. Now assured that they are indeed alone, the customer hurls the porcelain wine cup through the sliding paper door, unnoticed by the old man at the counter. Soon afterwards, a group of ruffians enters the inn. The restaurant owner immediately lifts himself from the counter to attend to the new visitors.

"Sirs, please have a seat. Is there anything I can get for you?" The restaurant owner smiles warmly at the visitors only to receive a wicked snicker in return.

"Yes, there is something you can get for us. Give us all your money now!" states one of the ruffians as he grabs the old man's shirtfront and flings him to the counter. The old man, badly injured from his fall, can hardly haul himself up from the floor. The customer slowly approaches the old man to help him up, as the ruffians round up the money on the counter.

"Don't be so rough on the old man," reproves the customer to the ruffians. The old man cowers in fear and begs the customer for help. "Please sir, please help me. Please don't let them take all the money."

The customer grins evilly at the old man before replying, "Of course I know. They can't take all your money from just the counter. You must have a stash of savings elsewhere." The customer pulls out a knife and points it at the restaurant owner's neck. "Now, tell me, where is it hidden?"

"Please let me go," stutters the old man.

"Are you going to tell us, or are we going have to trash you and your restaurant? Which is it going to be, old man?"

"Please, don't do that...I...I'll...get you the money..."

"Well then, get to it!"

The customer releases his grip on the shirt collar and lightly pushes him away. The restaurant owner reflexibly reaches to massage his throat to numb the strains as he wheezes for air.

"What do you think we are waiting for, old man? We don't have all day. Hurry up or else!" The customer chastises before shoving him forward.

"Yes...yes." With that, the old man begins to pace his way towards the back of the restaurant as he mumbles a few prayers in hope that they will be answered as soon as possible. Unfortunately, miracles do not usually come as quickly as wished, for the ruffians are still behind, following him through the outside corridors of the restaurant. Shaking his head in defeat, the owner continues up the wooden stairways nearing his bedroom still praying for his miracle, yet acknowledging its hopelessness. Suddenly, a small figure leaps from one of the rooms; casting the moonlit shadow of a tall samurai holding a Nodachi, a blade whose deadly power, once in motion, few can withstand.

"Let my grandpa go!" squeaks the samurai.

The ruffians all turn to look at the source of the voice and shadow, while the old man quickly heightens the speed of his prayers. With widen eyes, they all gawk at the little child whose flatteringly fearsome shadow has apparently over represented his teeny figure; the shadow of a supposed fearsome Nodachi turns out to be that of a wooden toy sword.

"Kid...get lost."

"I said, let my grandpa go! Or I'll...I'll beat you all up!"

"Taro, listen to me, you have got to get out of here. These men will hurt you."

"Hear that boy? Listen to the old man, and get lost."

"No, I won't...I'm going to save you, grandpa. I won't let them hurt you."

The little boy angrily charges towards the ruffians while swinging his toy sword aimlessly in front of him. Catching a sudden jolt of fear, little Taro unconsciously closes his eyes as he nears the ruffians. Feeling the tug of his gi and realizing that his feet no longer touched the ground, Taro takes a peep at his surroundings; the many wicked eyes of the ruffians all glare at him.

"Say old man, that's a nice kid you've got here. What shall I do with such a nice dumb kid, guys?"

"Please let him go, sirs. I will do anything."

"Awww...would you look at that? Isn't this sweet? An old man and his lil twerp...so warm and squishy; It just makes me want to hurl!"

"You let me go this instant!" The little boy jabs his little wooden sword at the ruffians arm.

"Yeoooow! Why you little brat! You are gonna pay for that!" The ruffian heartlessly flings the child towards the stone well with thoughts that either he will fall in and drown, or he will hit the stones and crack his skull bleeding to death or at least suffer brain damage. Fortunately for the boy, however, the miracle that old man has been praying for has finally made an appearance. With a single swift leap from the rooftop, the miracle in the form of a young gentleman has caught the boy with his outstretched arm as he stands erect and calmly facing the ruffians.

* * *

12/3/03 

Hello readers of my first fic! Yes my very first, so don't be too hard on me if it is bad. Anyway, I hope you like my story so far. I tried to make it as historical and according to the main RK story as possible though I admit, I may make mistakes. I have written a prologue to this story, which maybe what I will update next time. I decided to update the first chapter instead of the prologue, since I think it will help me gauge the reader's response (whether it is good/bad) better. No flames please. I will gladly accept constructive criticism though. Anyway, please do review, Thank you.

Always,

Kiriakis


	3. Chapter 02 Free Lodger

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin; they belong to the talented manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Chapter 2: Free Lodging ON & UNDER the Same Roof 

With a single swift leap from the rooftop, the miracle in the form of a young gentleman catches the boy with his outstretched arm as he stands erect and calmly facing the ruffians. Turning to glance at the boy who remains clinging over the gentleman's arm, the young gentleman cheerfully smiles at Taro.

"Are you alright, young man?" Asks the young gentleman casually.

Taro shakily looks up at the young gentleman who remains cheerfully smiling at him.

"Please, young hero, rescue my grandson Taro."

"Grandpa?" Hearing his grandfather's voice, Taro spins around and recovers from his shock. "Grandpa!" Quickly turning back to face the young gentleman, Taro tugs on his gi and pleads. "Please, sir, please save my grandpa!"

A smile still dawning his angelic features, the gentleman scratches his head in ponder as he contemplates what to do.

"Stay out of this boy! It's not your concern, unless you want to die with them!"

The young gentleman ignores the ruffian's remark, and instead responds to the boy's plea.

"I am not sure if I would be much help to you. You see I am unarmed. I gave my remaining sword back to my boss, and my other sword got broken during my last battle."

"Here, you can use mine." Taro hands over his toy wooden sword over to the young gentleman.

"Ha! A toy sword, haven't you learned that it is useless boy!"

The young gentleman observes the toy sword in his hand, as he scratches the back of his head with the other, yet again. "A toy sword is still a sword is it not? It has a hilt, a collar, a...well a certainly different blade but still a blade, and a guard (tsuba). I believe it will do nicely."

"I am not taking this any longer. I am in the mood for killing now, starting with that little brat!" The villainous customer unsheathes his katana and charges at the young gentleman and Taro. Taking Taro in his left arm, the young gentleman bends over dodging the swing and jabs his toy sword hilt at the customer's wrist, which immediately loosens and the katana falls with a whimpering thud to the ground.

"The toy sword is quite useful don't you think? Now to save your grandpa." The gentleman merrily leaps over to the stairwell gliding on the ruffian's backs for leverage and occasionally whacking them with the wooden sword. Once there, the young gentleman hand delivers Taro to his loving grandfather and turns back to face the ruffians, who has by now fled, realizing the extent of the gentleman's skill even with a toy sword.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore." The young gentleman turns around and hands the sword back to Taro.

"How can I thank you, young sir? You have saved my restaurant, and more importantly my little grandson. How can I ever repay you?"

Scratching his head in thought while grinning sheepishly, "You don't have to repay me."

"Are you from around here, benefactor? I have never seen you around before."

"No, I just traveled here from Kyoto."

"Benefactor, where are you currently lodging? At the local inn?"

"Well, no, sir, you see I am a little low on funds, and I currently reside on rooftops."

"Oh, so that's where you came from. I thought you leaped from the sky and saved me. You were sleeping on our roof!" The boy shouts astonished by his own ideas.

"Yes, I am afraid that was true," confirms the gentleman rather embarrassed.

"Then if you do not mind, please come stay with us. We have plenty of extra rooms."

"I am afraid it might not be such a good idea and I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all, sir. You saved our lives and my business. You will always be welcomed at my restaurant. Please stay."

"Yes, please stay, and teach me some of your moves so that when the bad guys come back, I'll beat them up just like you did."

"Yes, Taro brings up a very important point. The thieves may return. Please, stay and help us."

"Sir, are you not afraid that I might be a bad guy?"

"No, not at all, we owe you our lives and business. We are in your debt, benefactor."

"Yeah, you are like our hero."

"I guess this what Himura-san meant about protecting the weak," ponders the young gentleman. "What if I told you, I am a government fugitive? Would you still take me in?"

"Yes, we would. To us, you are a miracle sent from heaven, the answer to my prayers. You owe us nothing, yet, you saved us, and for that we trust in your virtue."

The gentleman grins happily, and feels the sudden emptiness in his stomach area. "Wow, thank you for your offer, sir. Uhm...I don't mean to be rude, but do you have anything for me to eat. I haven't eaten anything but a few fruits this morning."

"Right this way, sir," the old man smiles happily as he leads the gentleman inside.

"May we ask you for your name, benefactor?"

"I think it would be better if you didn't know my full name, so, you can just call me Soujiro. Which reminds me, I am afraid my stay here could only be brief. I don't want to bring you any trouble."

"I assure you, Soujiro-san, that you are no trouble at all, but more of a blessing to us."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Please take the time to review. No flames please, but I do accept any constructive criticisms. I will try to update once I generate enough reviews to inspire me. So please REVIEW! I need to know if the story is good/bad whatever.

Kiriakis


	4. Chapter 03 A Friendly Tete a Tete

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to the talented manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Friendly Tête-à-tête 

In the Former Capital Osaka.

The blazing sun slowly sinks beneath the horizon, flaring its rays of redden yellow light above the rippled waves of the ocean, and softening its steps as it travels in and out of a small bay, where little children laugh and play in the relaxing cool waters of the autumn season's end. A group of children good-naturedly splashes in the waters, while another group stands quietly still in the more tranquil waters in an attempt to catch some dinner. Whatever it is that they are doing, all of the children feel happily safe and secure for with them they have a young dashing guardian, who currently sits at the edge of the dock watching over them through a pair of rectangular shaped glasses. The guardian looks no more then sixteen years of age and keeps two samurai swords neatly sheathed within its scabbard at the side. The children knows of the new 1876 law forbidding the samurais to carry their swords in public, yet they remain unafraid of their young guardian. A young boy tired of trying to catch fish, soon quits his endeavors, and approaches the dock to sit with the guardian, swinging his little bare feet back and forth beside the properly sandaled guardian's.

"Tired of your fishing adventure already?" The guardian turns to look at the little boy.

"Ayasaki-san, I didn't catch anything yet, but I promise you, I will catch one before the sun sets."

"Well then, you should hurry back into the waters. The sun will set very soon, and plus, you have to get home before dark."

"Yes, I understand, but can I ask you a question?"

"Oh, but you have, Kuki-san, nevertheless, you may ask another. However, whether I answer it or not will depend on how much it humors me."

"Okay...uh...are...are you afraid of anything?"

The young guardian heartwarmingly chuckles, as the pair of spectacles begins to slide its way down his nose. "Indeed I am, of numerous things, however, I believe it would be in my best interest to keep it a secret, lest you young ladies and gentleman might pull something outlandish on me." The guardian readjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Really? You are? I thought you weren't afraid of anything, because you are so brave."

"Is that so? You must know, Kuki-san, being brave does not necessarily mean you do not have fears. Being brave sometimes means being able to face your fears with courage."

The little boy looks curiously at his guardian in sheer admiration. An enlightened smile quickly spreads across his face as happily exclaims, "I'm brave too!"

"Is that so? Then remember this, Kuki-san, 'Un wa yusha wo tasuku (Fate assists the courageous.)'.The guardian's eyes quickly shift to the side and back within an instant. Patting the little boy on the shoulder, the guardian warns, "I would hurry back into the waters soon, else you may miss your promised deadline."

"Oh, that's right. I gotta go get that fish!" The little boy leaps back into the waters and joins the other group of children, as the young guardian stands up straightening a slightly rumpled haori jacket.

"Rumors have it that you breathed your last, Saito-san," asserts the guardian patting away dust from the haori jacket.

"Do not believe all the rumors you hear, Ayasaki. Have you forgotten that I am the only member of the Shinsengumi they called immortal?" An older man with slanted eyes, wearing a police uniform, emerges from behind the foliage.

"Hai Hai, I have not forgotten, Saito-dono, even so, ghosts tend to enjoy the gift of immortality as well."

"It would seem that you are unafraid of ghosts."

"That depends on whether the ghosts have ill intentions, or virtuous ones, but since it is you after all, I would not be the least afraid; I am relatively sure Saito-san is among the humbled virtuous ones."

Saito Hajime curls his lips into a rare good-humored smile. "You sure do know how to joke around, Ayasaki."

"So I do, old chap. Now, what brings the only Shinsengumi immortal here today? A pleasant walk breathing nature's fresh scent? A benevolent visit, from the compassion of your heart, to the delightful children? Or perhaps a drop in on the special occasion that you miss terribly my ability to humor you, and I do emphasize terribly miss."

"That would be indeed terrible, if I only restrain myself to those three choices." Slipping his hands inside his pockets, Saito strolls towards Ayasaki and stands by the edge of the dock looking out towards the setting sun. "Nature's fresh scent is always around; I breathe it all the time. A visit to the children would be indeed benevolent, but I have children of my own to visit. Your terrible humor, however terrible it is, will remain terrible, and whether I miss such a terrible thing would be debatable."

"Hahah," Ayasaki light-heartedly chuckles, before turning to glance at Saito. "Come now, my humor is not that terrible, seeing that it surfaces a good-humored smile, unlike those customary others that source from your thoughts of malice."

Turning to face his companion, Saito responds, "You speak to only further confirm my prior accusation."

"Oh, is that so?" Ayasaki continues to chuckle while turning back to the horizon and reaches into his haori jacket's right side pocket. "I see your point. Hahaha..alright then, shall I assume that your appearance be a result of concern for my new assignment?"

"When will you depart?" Saito bends his head over to look at the smooth waves moving below.

"Tomorrow morning via train." Ayasaki pulls out the last of the remaining crusted bread from his pocket and begins to crumble it. "Saito-san, may I assume that you have fulfilled the objective from your last assignment?" The young guardian crouches over the seawater with an outstretched arm.

"You may assume anything you wish."

"'Tendo zen ni fuku su.' (The way of heaven brings good fortune to the good)."

"You and your literary proverbs are quite the amusement," snickers Saito sarcastically.

"Glad to be of enjoyment. From your humor, I shall assume that your fight with the former Hitokiri Battousai has been satisfying," states the guardian, releasing the bits of bread into the waters.

Saito smirks at the thought before responding, "Have you any idea on the stats of your new assignment?"

"My assignment is to assist in the capture of the remaining Juppon Gatana."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

12/05/03

Hello again, I fixed up the grammar mistakes in Chapter 1 and well, the way it uploaded was wrong. There were mistakes that weren't in the original document, but it's minor. About the proverbs and Japanese phrases, I took them from a book I borrowed from the library. The author's name is Daniel Crump Buchanan; I needed to give him credit for that. How do you like the positioning of translations of the proverbs next to its Japanese equivalent? Or do you guys prefer it like a footnote?

Thank you all (DustyFall & DragonMasterOfShadows & moquera) who have reviewed my story so far. Very much appreciated all your comments. I would like to take this time to address some of your concerns:

About anonymous reviews, I don't really know what they are specifically. What I think they are is signed or non-signed reviews. Please correct me if I am wrong. Well, I accept all reviews signed & non-signed, except for non-constructive flames. Thanks.

Kiriakis


	5. Chapter 04 Saito has friend?

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Saito has a friend?  
  
"My assignment is to assist in the capture of the remaining Juppon Gatana, in other words, finish up the mission you chose to detach yourself from, by reasons of boredom or perhaps, how shall I say, fear. But since we are fine chaps, I think I shall give you the benefit of the doubt, and say boredom." Ayasaki pats off the remaining crumbs, as the fishes gather to feed on the free meal.  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky, that we, in your terms, are fine chaps," remarks Saito, slightly peeved, as he pulls out a cigarette from his pockets, and places it on his lips.  
  
"Indeed I do. I have come to learn so much from you these past few years." Ayasaki turns to look at Saito, and instantly arises. "Nevertheless, seeing most of the Juppon Gatana arrested and their leader toasted..." The guardian pulls the cigarette from Saito's lips before continuing, "the assignment should not be very difficult. I do not see why, the police would require my assistance."  
  
Slitting his eyes from annoyance, Saito slips his lighter back into his pockets, and extends his arms at Ayasaki, who stands erect, probing the cigarette. "I know you understand well enough that those government officials feared for their lives when Shishio roamed Japan, that's why they kept you by their side to shelter them. Now that he's dead, and with only two of the Juppon Gatana left, they are no longer as apprehensive, and can spare you to play the cat and mouse game."  
  
Returning the cigarette into Saito's hand, Ayasaki's hand claps to applaud Saito's candid words on the government officials. "Well said, old chap, I know I could have phrased it better, but let us just leave the explanation as that. Prince Iwakura has only assigned me on simple straightforward missions so far, aside from my regular law enforcement duties. This is the first time, I have ever been allowed free time and reign to participate in a chasing game with no scrupulous deadline or restricted zones." Crossing his arms, Ayasaki sighs, "Donshu-no-uo wo morasu (To let go a boat- swallowing fish)," before continuing "Saito-san, is the remaining Juppon Gatana that difficult to locate that it would require my assistance?"  
  
Flicking the cigarette away, Saito reaches out and pats the young guardian on the shoulder. With a taunting smirk, he sardonically comments, "You are among the government's favorite pets for detective investigations."  
  
"I feel strangely insulted by your hypothetical compliment. However you phrase that, I shall never be fond of being called anyone's pet," asserts Ayasaki pushing Saito's hand from the shoulder; Saito only snickers in response. "So, old chap, have you any advice, hot tips, on finding these remaining fugitives?"  
  
"Well, from the looks of things, you need not worry about Iwanbou; the plump idiot can easily be tracked. Seta Sohjiro, however, may prove to be too difficult for you and your restrained eyes."  
  
Ignoring Saito's last derisive comment, Ayasaki serenely states, "Seta Sohjiro...the right hand man of Shishio known as the Tenken."  
  
"Good, good, you know your fugitives."  
  
"It would seem that we think alike on this situation. I had already planned on heading North in search of the Tenken, and leaving the round demon Iwanbou to the others."  
  
"You should realize that the extent of the Tenken's sword skill comparatively matches those of the Battousai. He doesn't have any fighting ki, or killing ki at all, not to mention sword ki."  
  
"'Meibutsu ni umai mono nashi (The reality often belies the fame.)' Nevertheless, A fair warning well received."  
  
Saito snickers yet again. "You can be assured, as a token of our amity, that I will avenge your death if need be."  
  
With an amused smile, Ayasaki responds, "I am honored, Saito-san, that the Shinsengumi Miboru would avenge my death. I am very grateful indeed, and so glad that perhaps I may even stage my own demise just for that honor."  
  
"Others perhaps, but you, I would think otherwise."  
  
"Alas, I have been discovered."  
  
The young boy, after accomplishing his task, immediately returns to show off his catch.  
  
"Ayasaki-san, see, I told you I would catch one before the sun sets," shouts the young boy happily as he breathes heavily. Suddenly noticing the tall slit eye man, the young boy cowers behind his guardian clutching onto the rims of Ayasaki's haori jacket.  
  
"Kuki-san, you need not fear Saito-dono. He is an old comrade of mine. Come...say hello. He will not bite, at least, I hope not."  
  
Saito chuckles at the thought and teases the little boy, "I am hungry right now, perhaps, I should grab a bite."  
  
The boys cringes further behind Ayasaki, who smiles in response. "Saito- san is only teasing you. Anyway, it is getting dark you should all head on home now. Now go tell the others to get ready. I will be right with you all after I speak with Saito-dono here."  
  
The little boy nods in obedience, and, before running off to the others, salutes Saito, "Hello, Saito-dono, it has been nice meeting you."  
  
"I wonder at your interest in these children. Your mind-set and etiquette remind me so much of Okita...only better."  
  
Ayasaki's face becomes thoughtful for a brief moment, and quickly reverts back to a witty smile. "Come now, Saito-san, these children are our future. As they say, 'Ko ni masaru takara nashi' (There are no better treasures than children). I am sure with children of your own, you have come to appreciate their delightful charms."  
  
"Charms indeed," responds Saito sarcastically.  
  
"They are delightful innocent little youngsters. We need to teach them, before they become lost into the world of evil."  
  
With a grim mischievous smirk, Ayasaki turns to look Saito straight in the eyes, and begins to chant simultaneously with Saito the following words, "Aku (Sin) Soku (Swift) Zan (Slay)."  
  
"The reason I like you more than Okita. You share my principles."  
  
"The reason I like you as a mentor. You share my philosophy." Ayasaki, reaches into his haori pocket once again and retrieves a handy round golden object attached to a gleaming chain. With a single tap on a small switch, the round object flips open, revealing its useful nature as a pocket watch. After a short glance at the time, Ayasaki puts the pocket watch away and salutes, "Saito-san, say hello to the Misses for me, and best of health for your family." Gradually walking away, Ayasaki adjusts his haori jacket and backhand waves, before heading off towards the children to guide each of them home safely to their families.  
  
Note: The phrase "Donshu-no-uo wo morasu (To let go a boat-swallowing fish)" "Donshu-no-uo" is slang for notorious criminal. This phrase just means that the police do often not catch the worst criminals. The English parallel is "Laws catch flies but let hornets go free."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
12/14/03  
  
Since FF.net doesn't allow Author's notes as individual chapters so I'll just tag it along with this. I might be changing the format of how I upload this. Meaning I will update at a faster pace but with less content. I'll see how it goes.  
  
As you can tell from my writings, I absolutely like Saito Hajime; I think he's cool. Lotsa people don't like him though, oh well. Anyway, let's start with why I portrayed Saito as he is in my story. The reason for that is I like him :) Hahah.poor premise ne? Actually, the real premise is the following. To me Saito is a nice guy underneath; only that he craves to kill all who displays evil. Doesn't this remind you guys of the scene in the series where Kenshin and Misao discover that Saito has a wife? That scene about them imagining his wife to be 'bodisattva' is too funny. Anyway, Saito is only nice to a limited select number of people. Ayasaki is among that few, because they share the same principles that all evil must die. They are like comrades in the police force. Spoiler here: Ayasaki and Saito only know each other for 2 years. Moreover, Ayasaki somehow knows to how get to that soft side of Saito with his sarcasm and humor. They just plainly get along really really well. To Saito, he is like a son who, he can teach, and again, share his ideals. In the first chapter so far, they can be found sarcastically mocking one another constantly with their derisive comments, yet both were not majorly offended, only slightly peeved. The other character, the little fishing boy, was the only other character Saito encounters in the first chapter, and I'd say, he wasn't very nice to the boy. I can understand, why Saito's being nice can be weird. If he were to be that nice to Kenshin or Sanosuke, I'd say I need to take a cold shower, I must be still dreaming ^_~  
  
About Sohjiro's name being spelled the way it is. I've read a lot of stories and visited websites that write his name like 'Soujiro', but on his collector's cards on the soujiro shrine webpage, they spelled it like I did, that's why I thought it was the official correct way. If you guys want me to change it, I will gladly do it. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. By next chapter, I will change it according to the majority of your votes.  
  
Again thank you so much for your commentary. I hope I didn't offend anyone in my comments. I only wanted to clarify my intentions. Aside from this, can someone help me? How do I italicize things in a word doc so that it appears in ff.net? Cuz, when I upload it did not show up italicized. That's all I have to say for now, and I hope you all have a nice day.  
  
Kiriakis ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 05 Merciless Bishousen

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 5: Merciless Bishousen 

Little can be seen of the early morning sunrise on yet another busy day at the Osaka train station. The heavy fog, resulting from last night's rainfall, slowly dissipates as dawn arrives with mellow rays insipidly burning through the thick air. A young eighteen-year old girl slowly steps off the train carrying nothing but a small handbag. Eyes closed, she takes in a deep breath, and soon after exhales with a satisfied smile. Opening her eyes, she begins to probe her surroundings for signs of acquaintances; unfortunately, a feat not so easily accomplished. The poor girl decides to trot to the side where she will wait for her family. Though standing amidst the crowded train station, an uncomfortable feeling of remoteness strangely overwhelms her. Anxious for someone to come pick her up, the young girl's eyes darts back and forth among the crowd. Her attention soon drifts to the train, as it begins its run on the tracks and 'toot' along the way. Suddenly, the young girl feels a pair of rough hands grabbing onto her from behind; one hand covering her mouth, the other looping around her waist. The hands quickly pull her back into a secluded alley. The girl struggles but to no avail; her attempted screams are blockaded by the coarse hands covering her mouth. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks, as the kidnapper pulls her closer to him and begins to speak into her ears.

"If you want to live, then stop struggling and do whatever I say," warns the kidnapper in a hoarse voice. The struggling girl breathes heavily. Clueless on what she should do, she defies the warning and continues to thrash about, which only result in further angering the kidnapper who tightens his grip further. "Do you want to die, girl?" Freeing her waist, the kidnapper pulls a knife to her throat. "Cuz, I'm not afraid to kill you this instant. Now stop your useless struggling. " The girl submissively gives in and temporarily ceases her resistance. "Now, that's more like it." The kidnapper begins to take a good look at her, examining her bodily curves.

"You know, you are a very pretty girl. You will definitely bring me a lot of money." The kidnapper caresses her cheek with the back of his hands, and slides it down her arms to her hips. "But I think I will have a little fun with you first."

The pitiable girl instantly clenches her teeth, biting the kidnapper's hands, and lets out a brief yelp, before the kidnapper covers her mouth back up again.

"Do that again and you will die a very painful death." Fearing someone might have heard, the kidnapper scans about. No one.

"Stupid girl, this is a secluded alley. Why do you think I brought you here? No one will save you. Now be a good girl."

The kidnapper gruffly begins to loosen the girl's Obi sash. All of a sudden, the young girl sees a fleeting glint of light reflected upon the moistened walls of the alley. The kidnapper's hand loosens its grip on her mouth; his other hand slips from her waist dropping the small knife. She can no longer hear or feel the kidnapper's breath on her neck.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A calm fashionable yet icy voice travels to her ear. The girl remains too petrified to move, but the lifeless body behind her has no choice but to fall hideously to the wet ground. At the revolting spectacle of the foul kidnapper dead cold at her feet, with eyes still retaining its lustful expression, as if he knows not what occurred, the young girl fearfully turns away from the horrible sight.

"Come with me," the hero commands while sheathing a clean doubled-edged blade, which glistens from the condensation in the air.

The feeble girl looks up to see an exceedingly handsome youthful dark- haired gentleman fully clad in affluent Japanese attire, with only a peculiar pair of rectangular shaped glasses sitting above his nose, and an uncommonly novel fedora hat on his head. The hero turns around, and walks down the alley towards a black umbrella, which has prior been cast aside. Dazzled by the hero's appearance, the girl curiously gazes after the gentleman, who proceeds to pick up the umbrella. Realizing that the hero is soon exiting the alley, she hastily runs to catch up.

"Wait! Please...wait," the girl frantically shouts and runs after her departing knight. Unaffected, the gentleman continues his steady stride out of the alleyway. The young girl eventually catches up with her hero and follows. The gentleman silently passes through the crowds at the train station with the young girl trotting passively behind. The gentleman suddenly raises his hands and bids a pair of police officers forward.

"Inspector Ayasaki," the pair of officers respectfully greets.

"An attempted kidnapping has occurred in the area..."

"We are sorry, Inspector. We..." The two guards in charge of the area anxiously try to explain themselves.

"No excuses."

"But, Sir..."

"Asato, Narazu, do not let it happen again."

"Thank You! Thank you, Sir! We will never let it happen again." The two incessantly bows in gratitude.

Inspector Ayasaki proceeds to order the officers to document the crime with the latter noting every syllable.

"The carcass of the perpetrator lays in the alley...An officer to regularly patrol the secluded areas."

"Yes, Sir. We will do so immediately."

Ayasaki continues with a few minor details of the events he witnessed in the alley. "This young lady will be able to furnish you with the rest."

"Taeko!"

The young girl, at the sound of her name, turns in the direction of the voices and sees a middle-aged couple frantically running forward waving their arms in the air.

"Mother! Father!" Taeko blindly attempts to rush towards her parents only to be held back by one of the police officer's outstretched hand.

"Hold on, Miss."

"Let her be." Ayasaki serenely commands.

"Yes, sir." The police officer lowers his hand and watches as Taeko rushes into the loving arms of her parents.

"I take it that you can handle this case from here on, gentlemen?" Ayasaki retrieves his golden watch to check the time.

"We assure you, sir," responds the police officer. With that confirmation, Ayasaki begins his walk towards the train, passing by Taeko's family; Taeko's father and mother catches a brief glance at Ayasaki before he disappears among the crowd.

"Nigamibashitta (sternly handsome)," murmurs Taeko's mother. Feeling a light pressure on her arms, Taeko's mother refocuses back to her daughter and worriedly asks, "Taeko, where were you? We were so worried."

"I..I was..." Taeko mumbles through her tears.

The police officers approach the family and inform them, "Your daughter was a victim of an attempted kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?" Taeko's father alarmingly restates. Taeko confirms through the nod of her head, which is currently buried in her mother's bosom.

"Yes, but fortunately for her, Inspector Ayasaki came and rescued her."

With surprise in their eyes, Taeko's parents look up in unison and states, "Inspector Ayasaki? The Inspector Ayasaki? You mean the young gentleman we saw earlier?"

"Yes, that's him alright. The 'Bishousen' (Little Handsome Wizard) of Prince Iwakura," the police officers state proudly.

Taeko looks up and asks, "Is Inspector Ayasaki that well-known?"

"Yes, Taeko," answers her father. "The Bishousen of Prince Iwakura...he amazingly ascended among the top ranks in just three years. He is young, yet his reputed swordsmanship is so skilled, it's said to be magical."

"As much as we would like to continue the discussion on Inspector Ayasaki, we still have a job to do. May I ask for your name Miss?"

"My name is Hijiri Taeko."

The police officers continue to question and take notes on Taeko's recount of the attempted crime, clueless of the fact that a pair of stern distant eyes is currently eyeing them from behind the window of a well-embellished train compartment. Wishful for the family-love that Taeko receives; Inspector Ayasaki observes the caring interactions between the Hijiri family members momentarily, before pulling himself from the window to sit back on the futon. The train commences its journey.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Bishousen...I hope I got that grammatically correct. Please Read & Review! Thanks

Kiriakis


	7. Chapter 06 A Humble Beginning

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin. I don't own Niles Crane either. He belongs to NBC's Fraiser sitcom on Tuesday nights at 9pm eastern.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Humble Beginning 

Turning himself from the window to sit back on the futon as the train commences its journey, Ayasaki takes off his glasses, and pulls out a clean white handkerchief from his front suit pocket to wipe them clean. Afterwards, Ayasaki carefully folds his spectacles and wraps it up in the handkerchief. Before slipping it back into his pocket, he takes a quick look at the handkerchief and remembers Dr. Niles Crane, the single living individual who he can truly regard as family. Dr. Crane has given the handkerchief to Ayasaki on the day they first met on the streets, and Ayasaki has kept it since.

/Flashback/

"Here you are, young man," says Dr. Crane in an obviously foreign tone. Dr. Crane retrieves the coins in his pockets and slides them into a small broken down cup lying beside a young pauper sitting in the dirty street.

"Thank you, kind sir," responds the pauper courteously.

"You are very welcomed." Dr. Crane smiles at the pauper, and notices that the small fire near the pauper has extinguished. The embers glow fiery red, and emits an ample amount of smoke, which unfortunately blows by stinging the pauper's eyes. The pauper squints in reaction, and lifts his hands to rub them as small tears begin to well up. Dr. Crane immediately pulls out a clean white handkerchief and approaches the pauper who recoils in apprehension.

"Do not be afraid. I mean you no harm. I am a doctor. I only want to wipe your eyes clean of the smoke," says Dr. Crane in a soothing sincere voice as he displays the handkerchief. The pauper peeks through his semi-open eyelids, and after some thought removes his hands from his face. Dr. Crane then proceeds to gently clean the smut off the pauper's eyes and face.

"There, that was not too bad now was it?" The pauper shakes his head in response. The smoke travels by yet again, and this time settles itself onto Dr. Crane's spectacles.

"Oh my, what have we here...the attack of the smoke screen." Dr. Crane gives a hearty chuckle as he removes his glasses and proceeds to wipe it clean with the same white handkerchief.

"Thank you very much, kind sir," shyly states the pauper. "May I inquire your honorable title?"

"Honorable title? You flatter me. I am only a Doctor. My name is Niles Crane. How about you, young man? What is your name?"

"My name..." A gang of Japanese common folk with rods in hand cuts the pauper short in his answer. Naive of their ill intents, Dr. Crane gets up from his crouching position to face the group and politely addresses them.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"You white-faced foreigners are not welcomed here in Japan," yells the gang leader angrily, followed by a horde of agreements from his companions.

"But I am here on..."

"Prepare to die!" Refusing to hear any explanations, the gang leader lifts his rod and aims a strike at the vulnerable doctor who only raises his hands in line of defense. Springing from the ground, the pauper instinctively swerves the doctor to the side to dodge the attack.

"You fool! What do you think you are doing beggar?" The young pauper remains silent, refusing to justify the gang leader's question with an answer. How dare that gang leader call him a fool?

"Stupid kid needs a lesson in death," shouts one of gang members.

"Yeah, such beggar filth should be ridden of to clean the streets," hollers another.

"Thank you, young man, but maybe it is best for you not to get involved with my...problems. I do not want you to get hurt trying to help me," states the doctor trying his best to sound brave and confident.

"You have been kind to me, Crane-san. It would only be appropriate for me to help you, especially when I have the ability."

"But..." The doctor is once again interrupted by another onslaught of the gang.

"Gomen nasai, Crane-san." With that apology, the young pauper shoves the doctor forward towards one of the gang members catching them by surprise; both fall aside. The pauper immediately leaps over to the doctor's side and snatches the wooden rod from fallen gang member's hands.

"Are you alright?" asks the pauper pulling the doctor up behind him.

"I am fine...that was...pretty...nifty," exclaims the doctor rather dizzily.

The pauper smiles in response, and quickly turns his attention back to the gang members.

"Anyone who wants to hurt the doctor must get by me first." Unimpressed by the pauper's declaration, the gang all charges at the pauper simultaneously, only to be beaten down to the ground.

"Too slow...It would seem that I am rather fortunate that these men are only thick-headed fighters," asserts the pauper looking at the rod in his hands and shaking his head.

"That was simply amazing," declares the doctor astounded.

"You are too kind, Dr. Crane. My skill at utilizing the Bo(straight long wooden staff) is rather mediocre. I was very fortunate that these men are only street fighters, and amateurs in the art of bo-justu."

"Young man, I would like for you to come with me, if you do not mind."

"Come with you?"

"Yes, I would like to hire you as my bodyguard."

"But, sir, I do not even know who you are."

"That is easy. I am Dr. Niles Crane, Prince Iwakura Tomomi's personal doctor. Hired because of my knowledge in western medicine."

"Prince Iwakura's doctor? I assume that a man of your status ought to have a multitude of bodyguards at your bidding."

"Well, as you can clearly observe, I am unguarded. You see, this is the first time I dared to venture in the streets on my own, since I first came to Japan a few months ago. I did not expect such a hostile welcome from the locals."

"Then, are you positive that you wish for me, a mere street pauper, to become your bodyguard?"

"Yes, you have saved my life. That's a very important point for hiring bodyguards. What's more, you are a gentleman of high potential. I do not wish for you to spend your life in the streets."

"I see, thank you for your compliments...I shall have to reconsider your offer. I need to speak with another on this matter."

"I understand."

"How shall I contact you, lest I agree to become your bodyguard?"

"I live in a mansion...near Prince Iwakura's abode in Osaka. Ask the guards around there for me and they should be able to help you in case you get lost."

"It would not be a matter whether I lose my way or not. It is a matter based on the willingness of the guards to accept my request to see you. You forget that I am but a pauper in the streets. Admittance to mansions of your prominence would be highly unlikely given my deemed inferior class."

After a moment's thought, Dr. Crane pulls out the same white handkerchief from before and hands it over to the pauper.

"I do not have writing paper with me, but this handkerchief should be proof enough of our acquaintance. Furthermore, I will inform my people to be on a lookout for you Mr...my apologies...I seem to have forgotten your name."

"You have not forgotten, Crane-san, only that we were rudely interrupted during our name exchange. I am Ayasaki Katsuya," declares the pauper formally as he receives the handkerchief. "I can see the delineation. Not many people carry handkerchiefs like you Crane-san," remarks Ayasaki examining the cloth in his hands.

/End flashback/

Ayasaki slips the handkerchief carefully down his front suit pocket. A fleeting smile slips on Ayasaki's face, as he tips his hat over his eyes and folds his arms to rest during the train ride.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Don't worry...Sohjiro will be coming soon, actually he will be back by next chapter. As for all those flashbacks, my story will continue to be plagued with them. As you can see, Ayasaki Katsuya is a very important Original character in my story so it takes time for me to develop this character. Hope it doesn't bore you. Soujiro is already created by Nobuhiro Watsuki, so you guys all know him already, at least you should, if not start watching him in the Kyoto arc Episodes 31 till 60---I think that is right.

Thank you to all my reviewers (huggles all) Moquera, Valanice, and DustyFall for all your insights and comments. Let's see now, um..Ayasaki is born in 1863, so that makes the character around 16-17 years old and younger than Soujiro by two years. Ayasaki's kendo skills are very good; the character was learned since the age of 4 by very capable samurais. I won't say whether Soujiro or Ayasaki will win in a battle yet, but what I can say is Soujiro-kun is faster with his Shukuchi, and stronger in thrusting than Ayasaki, but that doesn't mean Ayasaki doesn't have his own specialties to rival. So tune in

To Moquera, to answer your question regarding Ayasaki's double-edged blade. A bit of a spoiler if you don't mind, because it will be more emphasized in the much later chapters. Here's some info: Ayasaki's blade is a straight double-edged blade fashioned by Muramasa, a student of the legendary blacksmith Masamune. Muramasa fashioned blades meant for killing alone, and his works are all supposedly cursed. The blade Ayasaki has, was among the last few fashioned by Muramasa through insights from some Chinese blacksmith slaves. So it's like a European/Chinese Scholar's Sword except that it was fashioned with the skills of the legendary Japanese blacksmith; therefore the looks of Eurpean/Chinese blade but the sharpness of Japanese katana. The sword is made up of course, but the blacksmiths are real. Ayasaki has two swords, the other is a single-edged katana, which will also be emphasized in later chapters. More info will be revealed as to how Ayasaki got these special blades.

About double-edged katanas, they don't look nice to me. I prefer single edged katanas.way more beautiful. That's why I chose the look of a Chinese Scholar's sword for the double-edge. Anyway, Double-edge katanas are on sale at "Therionarms" for $700 if anyone likes to purchase one.

Niles Crane...I luuuuuv the guy, too bad he's married. Fortunately, Soujiro is not Heehehehe...Ahem. Ano, Gome ne, if I bored you all with my authors notes. Please Read and review as usual. And be on the lookout for the next chappie.

Kiriakis


	8. Chapter 07 Charming the Locals

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 7: Charming the Locals 

A few days later, in the town of Sendai, a small family is having a dinner gathering along with its employees in honor of their guest hero, Seta Soujiro. Two nights ago, Seta Soujiro has answered the prayers of the elderly restaurant owner and has thwarted an attempted robbery and brutal murder of his little grandson Taro. In gratitude and anxiety, the restaurant owner requests Soujiro to stay a while lest the robbers may strike again in vengeance. Soujiro, remembering the words of Himura Kenshin, decides to remain to protect the family, but only for a few days. Within these passing days, Soujiro with his charming naivety and handsome features easily befriends the members of the restaurant who deem him as helpful good company.

"Adachi-san, please allow me." Soujiro approaches the female waitress and helps her carry the tray of food over to the dinner table.

"Thank you, Soujiro-kun," the female waitress giddily smiles charmed by Soujiro's sincerity and kindness and proceeds to her seat.

"I would like to hold this dinner in honor of our young hero, Soujiro, in appreciation for saving my family and restaurant," declares the restaurant owner cheerfully as he commences the dinner.

"You flatter me, Sir. I was only doing what I believed was right," asserts Soujiro happily without hesitation.

"Soujiro-san, will you teach me to fight like you?" asks Taro.

"I don't think that would be very wise. You see, Taro, I am currently seeking out my own truth, and until I realize it, I do not think I am worthy of teaching you."

"What a modest young man," adds the male waiter.

"Okay," Taro sadly pouts but his eyes quickly light up again to request, "Soujiro-san, when you do find your truth, come back and teach me okay?"

"We will wait and see what happens, okay?" Taro nods optimistically at Soujiro's answer.

"This is delicious, Fujimiya-san," comments Soujiro candidly chewing on a stalk of asparagus (I know eww...but Iron Chef makes it look good!).

"Why, thank you, Soujiro-kun. I am glad you like it. It's among my favorite recipes."

Dinner conversation continues with the group commenting on how much they like Soujiro, how helpful he is, or how handsome he looks. All the same, most of the topics covered that night revolves about Soujiro. It is a dinner held in his honor after all. After dinner, the employees all leave in good spirits to rest for the anticipated work early the next morning, which comeswithin a blink of an eye. The cooks and waiters are back in the kitchen once again to prepare the meals for the expected restaurant patrons. After having gathered some firewood, Soujiro is currently outside playing with a small group of kids in the chilly weather.

"Thanks guys for helping me carry all those firewood," comments Soujiro patting each of their shoulders. "Fujimiya-san, gave me this slice of cake for breakfast this morning. Would you guys like some of it?" The little children's eyes widen with glee as they bob their heads up and down in agreement. Soujiro proceeds to divide the slice of cake up and gives a piece to each of the children.

"Thank you, Soujiro-san!" The children all shout in unison.

"No, thank you, for all your help," says Soujiro beaming a wide smile back at them. Just then Adachi-san steps out from the restaurant with a large basket in her hands. Soujiro rises from his crouching position to greet the waitress.

"Ohayo Adachi-san, are you going to the markets again?"

"Ohayo, Soujiro-kun. I am off to pick up potatoes for Fujimiya-san."

"Potatoes are not very light vegetables, especially in bulk. I will come and help carry it for you if you do not mind my company."

"Not at all, Soujiro-kun. Thank you for offering."

"I have to go help Adachi-san now, guys. I will see you later."

"Bye, Soujiro-san," the children bids before running off.

"I will carry that for you, Adachi-san." Soujiro reaches out for the empty basket and walks besides Adachi as she makes her way to the markets.

"It is rather chilly today and the sky is really cloudy. I wouldn't be surprised if a big snow storm were to come." Adachi turns to look at the young gentleman walking beside her and notices that he is wearing only a light gi over a western shirt. "Soujiro-kun, where are your warmer clothes? Are you not cold?"

"Ano, I did not bring any with me, but don't worry, I am accustomed to the cold." A sad expression flickers in Soujiro's eyes for a second unnoticed by Adachi.

"Oh, that is right, you traveled from the south. Well, when we get back, I will make sure you get warmer clothes," replies Adachi giving little thought to Soujiro's last comment.

"Thank you, Adachi-san."

"No problem, Soujiro-kun."

The two continues on their way through the bustling market streets. Apparently, people are eager to stock on their food supply for fear of a coming snowstorm. Adachi heightens her speed, which Soujiro matches with ease. Reaching the potato stand, Adachi immediately waves her hand to catch the seller's attention. The potato seller then bids his assistant to deal with the current customer, before getting up to help Adachi personally.

"Ohayo, Adachi-san, back for your usual?" Adachi nods her head in confirmation as the potato seller pulls out bag of freshly dug up potatoes. Slipping through the tough crowd, Soujiro approaches with the empty basket and lays it down in front of the potato seller.

"Ohayo, Soujiro-kun, out to help Adachi-san again?" The seller smiles as he looks up at Soujiro, and gives him a wink.

"Ohayo to you too, sir," greets Soujiro who is oblivious to the seller's meaning of the wink.

"Adachi-san is so lucky to have such a handsome young fellow to accompany her to the markets," comments the seller with a wide grin. Adachi smiles and turns slightly pink in response, unable to utter a word in contradiction. After filling up the basket, the seller bids them on their way.

"There you are; one basket full of fresh potatoes."

"Thank you, sir," says Adachi in a shy undertone.

"Have a good day, sir," remarks Soujiro picking up the basket.

"Take care of yourselves. It is rumored that a snow storm is coming," warns the potato seller before returning to his customers.

"Do you think a storm is really coming, Adachi-san?" asks Soujiro as they begin their way back.

"I don't really know, but with all these people stocking up on supplies, it would seem that many people do not want to take the chance and starve to death."

The two continue their jolly conversation. Little do they know that a young man is patiently waiting for them at the end of the marketplace...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Thank you all my reviewers once again, Moguera, Crescentstar, Valanice for all your wonderful comments. I will definitely provide a lot more into the history behind my OC as the story progresses. Ayasaki's glasses are thin framed rectangular shaped. At the moment, I couldn't find an anime that feature the style of glasses that I have specified yet, but for those who watched the Fruits Basket series, I would say they are like Souma Shigure's except that they are rectangular shaped instead of oval. It's definitely not the geeky kind like Keitaro's in Love Hina, but more of a cool sophisticated scholarly look. The frames of the glasses are pure gold; Ayasaki is working for Prince Iwakura and a Western doctor after-all.

Now for some bad news...I doubt I will be able to update as often as I have been doing (weekly) because I am going back to school next week. Sad ne? But what will inspire me to update and work on this story would be your reviews. Heheh...blackmail...and up to the interesting part too...The next chapter will feature the confrontation between Soujiro and Ayasaki. So please do review, your comments would help me improve, and it also boosts my morale.

If you guys haven't noticed yet, I have changed the spelling of Seta-san's name from Sohjiro to Soujiro according to the majority of your votes. 1 to 0 heeheehee. I really don't mind changing it. Personally, I am used to seeing his name like Soujiro. I hope everyone has a very Happy New Year. Happy Holidays!

Kiriakis


	9. Chapter 08 Living Off the Land

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 8: Living OFF the Land 

As they make their way back to the restaurant, Adachi occasionally diverts her attention to various shouting vendors in the markets for anything that can be on sale. Without much success, they soon arrive at the end of the marketplace, where a young gentleman stands rigid blocking the pathway; His hands ready to instantly unsheathe his weapons, which are neatly clasped by way of his waist sash with edges upward.

"Kiree (beautiful)..." murmurs Adachi in a charmed tone.

"Seta Soujiro, if I am not mistaken?" the gentleman coldly asserts waking Adachi from her daze.

"Hai. Ohayo gozaimasu, Sir," Soujiro greets familiarly with a cheerful smile.

With a cold smirk, the gentleman responds in a sarcastic tone, "Ohayo yourself, Seta-san."

"You know this young gentleman, Soujiro-kun?"

"Hai, Adachi-san. He is the kind police officer who saved me from some bad guys a few months ago."

/Flashback/

After having parted ways with Shishio Makoto, Soujiro commences his advised ten-year wandering to find his own truth just like Himura Kenshin. Occasionally, he stops by a teashop to eat and drink, and ponder as to figure out his true calling, occupying his mind for hours on end.

"I am a rurouni, but what do rurounis do?"

Sometimes, he even wonders how Himura can be a wanderer for ten years; ten years is such a long time. Well, after his stop at a teashop up in the mountains, he has decided to go North by reasons that it is beginning to get warmer. With little money left in his pockets, Soujiro decides to conserve some of his funds by living off the fruit of the land, literally. It is near the end of summer and fruits are at their peak of ripeness; therefore, Soujiro gathers a few peaches to carry along his journey. Unexpectedly, a pack of thugs angrily approaches Soujiro and makes their claims.

"Don't you know these peach trees belong to me?" a thug alleges.

"My apologies, I didn't know that these peaches belonged to anyone," Soujiro innocently explains. "There are no houses in the region so I assumed..."

"Well, the trees belong to me, and you are gonna have to pay for those peaches you are stealing," yells one of the thugs.

"Yes, of course, how much are they?"

"300 yen a piece."

"I am sorry, sirs, but I do not have that much money on me. Is it alright if I just return them?"

"No...you picked them...you pay for them. And we've got a good idea on how you could." The thugs begin to pull up their sleeves and smack their fists together preparing to beat Soujiro up. They are about to assault him, when Ayasaki Katsuya, who is passing by, notices the situation and calls it to a halt. Katsuya, clad in a police officer's uniform, as usual carries with him two sheathed blades at the side.

"What seems to be the problem here, gentleman?" asks Katsuya in an eerily calm voice as he approaches the group.

Intimidated by the presence of a police officer, the thugs remain silent to think of a good answer; whereas, Soujiro straightforwardly explains the situation.

"It is my fault, sir, I picked these fruits from the trees over there without their permission. I am willing to pay for it, but unfortunately, I do not have enough funds at the moment."

"I see. As far as I know, these trees belong to no one but the government, and have been open for the public. Of course, members of the royal Meiji family can recall claim to this acre at any moment," Katsuya explains with confidence before adding threateningly to the thugs, "Dost any of you claim to be a relative of the emperor? Be wary that false claims with the emperor is treason, and shall be mortally punished."

Shaking their heads in terror, the gangs quickly refuted their claims, "We would not dare."

"Then it is settled. This land remains the property of the government to be held for public recreation. What say you, gentlemen?" states Katsuya giving them a cold glare.

"We totally agree," reply the thugs while nodding their heads incessantly. "How foolish of us to think that the land belongs to us."

"Foolish? I would rather have thought it more conniving, but so be it. Keep in mind "Nimai no shita wa tsukawarenu"(Lit. One cannot use a double tongue.)" Katsuya readjusts his glasses and turns to Soujiro. "The fruits are yours to keep and free to take."

"Thank you, sir, for clearing that up for me," Soujiro wraps the peaches up in his cloth baggage.

"Be wary next time. If there is not any other issues that need to be addressed, then I shall be on my way," Katsuya coolly states, as he turns back to look at the thugs, "Hopefully, I shall not hear of another case as this. I tend to dislike repetitive offenders."

At that warning, the thugs promise not to do it again, and scurries out of sight. Shaking his head, Katsuya turns to continue on his journey to Tokyo. Soujiro looks curiously after Katsuya, and thinks to himself about how nice he is, among the other officers that he has met.

/End flashback/

Ayasaki Katsuya, the gentleman before them, remains unperturbed by Soujiro's compliment on his kindness. Taking a few steps forward, Katsuya makes his formal announcement on his purpose for standing there.

"Seta Soujiro. You are under arrest for the assassination of lord Okubo Toshimichi."

"You must have the wrong man," asserts Adachi firmly. "Who...who are you anyway and how dare you carry a sword in public?"

"I am Private Inspector Ayasaki Katsuya. Permission to wield my sword has been granted by the Meiji Emperor. Make no mistake, madam, the man standing right beside you is Shishio Makoto's former right hand man and head of the Juppon Gatana, the Tenken no Soujiro."

"Private Inspector?" gasps Adachi in shock before continuing confidently, "Look, I don't care who you are or who this Shishio person is...but you have the wrong man! Soujiro-kun is no killer!"

"I am...Adachi-san," confirms Soujiro lowering his head.

"What? How? How can this...this...be?" stutters Adachi in disbelief.

"Apologies, madam, but if you would kindly step aside, I have work to do and this may get rough." Katsuya pulls his blade out a notch, as Soujiro advances.

"Sir, I will come with you, but if I may ask..." requests Soujiro earnestly.

"Speak what you will."

"Thank you, sir. I would like to request if you could at least allow me to assist this young lady with this basket of potatoes, and the chance to explain myself to the kind restaurant owner and his family."

Narrowing his eyes in thought, "So be it." Katsuya pushes his sword back in its saya; still keeping the blade within reach. "Seeing how polite you are in asking, I shall grant you your last request. Be wary that no criminal, once in my pursuit, has ever escaped the challenge of my blade."

"I have no intention of escaping, Sir. You have been most generous with me. I cannot repay my debt with resistance and hindrance to your job."

"How very thoughtful..." Katsuya emits a sardonic smirk. "...for a criminal that is."

Soujiro and Adachi make their back to the restaurant in silence with Inspector Ayasaki following behind them monitoring their every move. Soujiro contemplates on how to explain the story to the restaurant owner, while Adachi walks along in disbelief wondering at how such a sweet gentleman as Soujiro can turn out to be responsible for the assassination of lord Okubo. Turning to look at the grim officer behind them, Adachi becomes even more surprised at how such a young gentleman, who looks no more than eighteen years of age, is a high ranking Inspector of the Meiji police force. Noticing his regular Japanese attire, composed of a simple midnight blue gi over a white lavender tinted 'juban', and charcoal 'hakama', Adachi begins to doubt the authenticity of this young officer, who is apparently out of uniform; however, a jolt in her memory reminds her of a rumor she heard during her daily waitress duties from the many patrons about a young prodigy, who came into favor with the Meiji Emperor.

"That means...he must be the 'Kouen Hogosha (Noble protector)' among the police force." Adachi lifts her fingers over her mouth in surprise.

* * *

Updated 1/20/04 - Fixed Adachi's referral as Adachi-san (I just got carried off with the proper title referral stuff). And I also fixed a bit of the dialogue. I can't argue against the government trying to conceal everything about Shishio's operation (that's why it's not in the Japanese history books winks) However, I must insist that rumors do leak out (comes through in RK manga hehehe - Shishio Makoto does exist! Eh! Oops! I got carried off again), and who best to hear rumors but waiters and waitresses? --- but then again if they don't keep quiet they will be killed off ne? Ah I am thinking too much.I should be doing my homework. Before I go, Arigato Moguera :) for your useful comments. It's nice to know that some of my readers really pay attention to my storyline creation. 

Author's Notes:

Ohayo, Minna-san, and arigato for reading. A many thanks especially to all who reviewed...you know who you are! You each deserve a sweet treat.so go grab yourself one :) I hope you enjoyed my latest installment. It was a long wait for this chapter ne? I say blame it all on the professors for giving me all those homework and reading assignments. Let's see now, back to Ayasaki's glasses, I never really associated his glasses to Kanryu Takeda's since, he is, well, far from being handsome in my opinion. But I do agree that his glasses do look like Kanryu's except that the glass frame is extremely thin or how I would describe it in the story, "finely crafted", and I would also like to note that Katsuya is far more sophisticated and handsome looking ehehehe..

About the restaurant owner and the members of the restaurant, they are really minor characters and will only appear for a few more chapters. I might name the restaurant owner if he appears again at the end, so I am open to suggestions for his name. Anyway, how do you guys like how the story is progressing so far? Is it interesting? Boring? Funny? Humorless? Please let me know. How about Soujiro? Is he OOC? I fear I might have done that a bit. What about Ayasaki Katsuya? Do you like this character so far? Oh...I am so curious about people's reaction to my story and character creation. Please Read & Review.

Until the next chappie! Kiriakis


	10. Chapter 09 The Bad Guy

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Bad Guy? 

"That means...he must be the 'Kouen Hogosha (Noble protector)' among the police force." Adachi lifts her fingers over her mouth in surprise.

"Is something wrong, Adachi-san?" asks Soujiro concerned.

"No...no, I'm fine." Adachi turns her head back around to face forward, while Katsuya retains his watchful eye, unaffected by the unsolicited attention.

"_Hmmm...Saito-san said that the Tenken has no fighting ki, killing ki, or sword ki. It is hard to detect, but I do sense ki from this Soujiro, even though he expresses it ever so imperceptibly_," observes Katsuya. "_This criminal could be more dangerous than he chooses to appear._" Remember, Soujiro has been broken by Kenshin

Nearing the restaurant, a group of children, who are playing at the street entrance, cheerily runs forward and gathers around Soujiro.

"Soujiro-san, you're back!" squeaks a little girl grinning with pleasure.

"Can you play with us?" asks another child optimistically.

"Not right now guys, I need to have a talk with Taro's grandfather," explains Soujiro softly.

"My grandfather? He is inside at the counter. I will go tell him." Taro hastily darts inside the restaurant doors, without hearing Soujiro's response.

"No need...Taro-san is so fast," comments Soujiro as he watches Taro run inside. Turning back to the other children, "I will be back soon."

Soujiro and Adachi make their way inside the restaurant with the stern inspector eyeing them closely. The children curiously stare at the inspector wondering who he is and why he looks so stern. A little girl catches the inspector slipping a glance at her and the rest, and notices a fleeting genial feature in the inspector's eyes before he cuts the eye contact. Inside the restaurant, the owner gets up from his seat, with Taro holding on to his hands and urging him forward. Just when they leave within a yard of the counter, Soujiro appears in front of them.

"Ah! Soujiro, you surprised me!" exclaims the owner. "Taro said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, sir, I would like to apologize for not telling you the whole truth about my past." Soujiro nervously taps his fingers on the basket of potatoes in his arms. "I was afraid..."

Adachi reaches out for the basket. "I will take that inside for you, Soujiro-kun."

"Thank you, Adachi-san." Adachi takes the basket from Soujiro and proceeds to the kitchen.

"Soujiro, We never asked about your past, therefore, you do not have to apologize for anything," reasons the owner.

"But, sir..."

"What did I tell you, Soujiro? You are more of a blessing to us, and we are glad you came and that's that."

"Thank you...sir...for taking caring of me these past few days."

"Soujiro..."

"Sir...I have to go turn myself in."

"Whatever do you mean, Soujiro?"

"I am a wanted man...wanted for the assassination of lord Okubo."

Everyone in the restaurant turns to stare at the thin Soujiro, and snickers in disbelief that such a wimpy looking boy is actually claiming to be the assassinator of lord Okubo. Adachi, who stands at the entranceway to the kitchen, knows otherwise; however, she remains hopeful that good-natured 'Soujiro-kun' will be pardoned. Katsuya lingers nearby in silence as he observes the whole interaction.

"Sou..." puffs the owner in shock, unable to finish the name.

"Good-bye, sir, and please tell everyone thank you for all their hospitality for me." Soujiro politely bows, before sadly turning around and beginning his walk towards the doorways only to be stopped by Taro who grabs onto his hands.

"Soujiro-san, you are not leaving us are you?" asks Taro unknowingly.

"Yes...I must go. You take good care of your grandfather now, okay?"

"Soujiro-san, please don't go!"

"Taro! Please do not make this any harder for Soujiro-san," utters the owner after calming down and catching his breath.

"Yes, grandpa," Taro dejectedly runs outside of the restaurant.

"Taro!" yells the owner in an attempt to call him back. Looking straight at Soujiro, the owner places his hand on Soujiro's shoulder and earnestly expresses, "Soujiro, remember that you will always be welcomed here."

Soujiro gives the restaurant owner a bow in gratitude for all the kindness he has shown him during his stay in Sendai, before continuing his exit. Just when he reaches the doorway, Fujimiya rushes towards him and shoves a small pouch of food in his hands.

"Soujiro-kun, take good care of yourself..."

"Thank you, Fujimiya-san."

Soon after, the other restaurant employees, from Adachi's relay, come out to bid Soujiro goodbye. Each of them gives Soujiro a wish of best health, and a pat in the back. As usual, Katsuya remains impassive to their display of affections, and patiently waits with arms crossed and ready for action in case a fight ensues. Finally, after all the farewells, Soujiro and Katsuya step outside of the restaurant only to face another obstacle, the children who all collaboratively jump him upon exit. Soujiro smiles widely with the children clutching and hanging from his clothes; his light blue gi falling loosely off his shoulders. Humor flickers in Katsuya's eyes, as his mouth naturally curves into a smile; it seems that Katsuya is not as impassive as he appears. Soujiro catches a glimpse of Katsuya's smile and beams one right back at him. Katsuya immediately returns his stern austere appearance.

"Soujiro-san, Taro says you are going to leave!"

"Please don't go, Soujiro-san."

"You have to stay with us!"

"Please! Don't go!"

The children all shout fervently hoping that it will change Soujiro's mind somehow. The sagging gi slips off Soujiro's right shoulder from the pull of a little boy, who as a result topples to the ground. The fallen boy looks up to see an outstretched hand from Katsuya offering to help him up.

"It must be your fault!" assumes the boy without even a glance at Katsuya. The boy gets up, with no help, and runs back to join the other children who loosen their grip on Soujiro. The children all turn to glare at Katsuya, who only icily smirks in response, scaring the wits out of them. They all scamper to hide behind Soujiro.

"You must be the bad guy!"

"Why do you have to force Soujiro-san away?"

"Listen to me, guys, Inspector Ayasaki is a real nice police officer. He is not a bad guy at all. In fact, he is the nicest cop I know," insists Soujiro. Katsuya narrows his eyes in skepticism.

"I really have to go with Inspector Ayasaki because I committed a crime against the government, but you don't have to worry because I am in good hands with Inspector Ayasaki. Do you understand?" The children nod their heads. "Now apologize to Inspector Ayasaki."

"We are sorry, Inspector Ayasaki." Katsuya nods his head in affirmation, still retaining a detached look. Soujiro then slips his hands into his pockets and retrieves a small pouch. He loosens it and pours out all the money he has, proceeding to give them all out to the children.

"Here you guys go, I do not think I will be needing this anymore once I am in...well, once I am staying with the government," Soujiro chuckles happily.

"Soujiro-san...will...will you...will you ever come back?" sniffles a teary eyed child.

Patting the child on the head, "I hope so."

Backing away from the glum face children, Soujiro waves goodbye to them with both his hands. He then turns around and starts his way towards Katsuya.

"Ayasaki-san, where are we headed?"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hello my readers again. Arigato to my reviewers: Moguera, DustyFalls, Valanice, Crescentstar for reviewing chapter 8. If you hadn't noticed yet, I made a few corrections with the information Moguera provided. Now my story is more refined :) Yay! Thanks again Moguera in case you didn't read my addition to the A/N section in the previous chappie. I am very happy to know that you guys like Katsuya...but in this chapter he didn't utter one word ne (only thoughts)? Heehehe...I hope my readers liked the descriptions I provided on the children and Soujiro scene. I was smiling so bad when I wrote it because I could imagine the whole scene in my head. I hope my writing could help you guys visualize it too---the children clinging and hanging from Souji's clothes, which sag and slip from his shoulders due to the weight. I made Soujiro give himself up so easily (maybe not /maybe OOC)...only cuz he is nice and Ayasaki is nice, at least Souji thinks he is. Moreover, he does realize he is a killer after all, and he does feel somewhat remorse for the murder of his so-called family. And regarding the search for his truth, maybe its jail? snickers...I am not that evil am I? hehehe.you must stay tune to find out!

Now I would like to ask my readers a question, who do you think is the bad guy (from the chapter title)? Tough question ne? As you know, you don't have to answer. Oh well, I am just so happy I finished my horribly excruciating exam in Econ, so much calculus application, graphs, and interpretation. sigh

Till the next chappie! Please Read & Review :) Kiriakis


	11. Chapter 10 Self Proclaimed Fugitive

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 10: Self Proclaimed Fugitive 

"Ayasaki-san, where are we headed?"

"Just keep walking straight ahead out of Sendai. We will be heading back to Tokyo."

"Hai."

With that confirmation, Soujiro unquestioningly marches on quietly grinning and enjoying the natural surroundings. By contrast, Katsuya, with a determined look on his face, plagues his mind with suspicions on what Soujiro can possibly be scheming in his little head. Not only that, a nagging empty feeling pesters his thoughts endlessly. Upon acceptance of this mission to capture the renowned right hand man of Shishio, the one whose skills is said to be blessed by the heavens, Katsuya has expected a true challenge in his pursuit. However, the arrest came too easily, without even a fight. This sickens Katsuya, who enjoys the thrill of the chase. The chase is what make the criminal all the guiltier; To see Soujiro, the Tenken, submit to him so easily and happily is not only disconcerting, it's insulting! Watching Soujiro enjoying his detention and looking all too happy as he makes his way is quite disturbing. Never has Katsuya seen any criminal so innocent...an innocent criminal? That is preposterous! Repulsed by this mission so far, Katsuya halts in his path. They have traveled quite a distance and are currently standing in a town called Fukushima. (Katsuya has a lot of patience and control ne? to be able to travel so far and control his anguish?) Soujiro, noticing Katsuya's stillness, turns around in wonderment.

"We are out of your supporter's view." Katsuya serenely declares. "You have done well in making yourself look like the good guy and I the bad. Now show yourself. You should realize that... 'Uso wa ato kara hageru (Lit. Lies afterward fade.).' Tell me your motives! Do you honestly believe that they will help alleviate your punishment? If so, I am telling you right now that your efforts at feigning innocence are futile."

"I don't understand what you mean," testifies Soujiro ingenuously.

Flicking his katana out a notch, Katsuya retorts, "Make your move!"

"Move?" Soujiro steps forward, while scratching the back of his head. "Is this what you mean?"

Aggravated by Soujiro's simplicity, Katsuya's hand tightens into a fist. "_Is this Soujiro for real? Or could he be making a mockery of me?_" ponders Katsuya, before asking suspiciously, "Are you, the Tenken, head of the Juppon Gatana, former right hand man of Shishio Makoto going to just surrender to me so simply?"

"That's what I intended," answers Soujiro without hesitation.

"_This is the worst! No challenge at all! Not even a chase and capture! How insulting!_" broods Katsuya, relaxing his hands and letting his katana slide back in its saya, before muttering, "You are not the Tenken." Katsuya begins to walk away.

"I am, well I'm a rurouni now, but, I was the Tenken...and still am...I think," insists Soujiro.

"Prove it!" challenges Katsuya turning abruptly around to face Soujiro. "Fight me!" Katsuya muses in his head, "_If he fights me, then that means resistance, and criminal resistance thrill. I will not feel bad for capturing him anymore._"

"I wouldn't want to do that. You are my benefactor. It would be unethical of me to do so," reasons Soujiro.

"Unethical? Benefactor? I arrested you Baka!" Katsuya's calm exterior slightly fades.

"But you are about to release me."

"That is beside the point!"

"What is the point, Inspector? I seem to have mis..."

"Confounded! Confounded!" His calm exterior crumbles. "There is no point!"

"Then why..."

Resolving not to let anger make its move, Katsuya closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Seta-san, Forget it. I could arrest you for toying with an officer, but I am not. Arresting you, Sir, will lend me little or no pleasure at the moment." Katsuya raises his fingers to his forehead as he shakes his head in defeat.

"But, I am Seta Soujiro. Shishio-sama's former assassin. I killed lord Okubo. You have to arrest me, don't you?"

"I do not HAVE to do anything." states Ayasaki. After a brief glance, he continues in an uncompromising tone, "You may look like the Tenken, I grant you that, and you may even choose to call yourself Seta Soujiro, but your claim of being Shishio's merciless right hand man and killer of lord Okubo is at best questionable; such circumstances must render the necessity for further verification. You may go, self proclaimed fugitive."

"But I am who I say I am... Inspector Ayasaki."

"Sure, sure...whatever. Now be gone." Katsuya's eyes catch a nearby criminal act just carried out; a thief has just stolen some money from a street peddler. "I have work to do." The inspector flips away from Soujiro towards a more thrilling prospect. The feeble peddler strives to catch up to the thief loping away through the market streets. Laughing at the frail old man behind him, the thief fails to notice that Katsuya has glided above his head and is now standing four feet in front of him. Katsuya kicks the peddler's moneybox out of the thief's greedy hands; the thief turns his head and sees him. The moneybox falls down into Katsuya's outstretched left-hand, as he withdraws his blade in the other and points it at the awe-struck thief, who falls to his knees. The peddler soon arrives at the scene with a couple of town guards.

"That's him. That's the guy!" The peddler points at the now petrified thief.

Katsuya tosses the moneybox over to the peddler, and comments, "Be careful next time." Turning to the police, who by now have arrived at the scene, he continues, "Book him. I assume that you could at least do that much, gentlemen?"

Having met with Katsuya a few months prior, the police officers recognizes him as a high ranking official, who at the time was on a mission for the Meiji Emperor to retrieve a priceless artifact. This is the same mission where, Katsuya, on his return journey to Tokyo, meets with Soujiro for the very first time and relieves him of his peach grove troubles.

"Yes, sir!" The officers obediently raise their right hand to their forehead, and salute the inspector, sending an outburst of chatter among the crowds.

"That must be the Bishousen of Prince Iwakura."

"He's so young and handsome!"

"Wow, what a skilled young fellow. Too bad we didn't get to see his sword skills."

"He looks so impassive. No wonder they call him the 'Fuyuken (Winter Sword)'"

"Oh...he is so dashing!"

"Is he looking at me?"

Ignoring all the comments from the crowd, Katsuya walks away from the scene as he thinks of where he should go. Looking up at the orange pink colored sky, Katsuya from prior experiences deduces that a blizzard will be arriving soon in Fukushima. Lifting his hand, Katsuya fixes his juban collar-line and notices a pair of cheery eyes looking at him from the corner of the street. Gasp! Those eyes belong to none other than the baka Soujiro. Did he not get the hint that Katsuya is purposely letting him get away?

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Katsuya smacks his forehead in utter disbelief.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Tadaimasu! Hoi! Hoi! Spring Break hurray! Ah readers! I am so glad I still have readers after my long absence from writing. sniffles I finally dug my way out of a very deep workload. Yippee yay! Anyway, I hope my writing hasn't rusted. I am pretty bad at describing fighting scenes so please don't flame me for that. Thank you all my reviewers Moguera, Angelique, Valanice, Takuya, and DustyFall for giving such wonderful reviews for chapter 9. I hope Chapter 10 will be just as enjoyable as 9; however, after all this time away from my story...I really need to refresh myself on what's going on in my story. I mean, I am the writer and I have forgotten what's going on in my story? That's pretty bad ne? I blame it all on the academic papers I had to write and other classes too. But don't worry, I haven't quit yet...Eto...Mada Mada Dane :) Katsuya is not so perfect ne? Well, please read and review as usual.

Kiriakis

Next chappie: Katsuya x Winter Storm x Soujiro (Got this styling from Yoshihiro's Hunter x Hunter series. A new series I recently watched.)


	12. Chapter 11 Katsuya x Winter Storm x Souj...

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Katsuya x Winter Storm x Soujiro**

The arctic wind blows callously through the streets, urging the wandering people in the marketplace to speed up their transactions and go home. The temperature in the atmosphere rapidly drops to near zero degrees in premonition for the coming winter storm. Ayasaki Katsuya calmly breezes through the streets, in the direction of the most renown and luxurious inn in Fukushima. Following him from a short distance is Soujiro, unwilling to allow his benefactor to fail his mission. Affecting obliviousness to the unrelenting Soujiro for some time now, Katsuya wittingly enters the expensive inn, silently smirking at his ingenuity.

**_"Good riddance, Baka."_**

Accordingly, Soujiro, upon seeing the grandeur exterior, indeed decides to stay outside as the inn is much too expensive for him; and besides, having given all his money away, he is now penniless. Meanwhile, back inside immediately upon entrance, a uniformed waiter attends to the inspector, and leads him to an empty booth with a clean table.

**"How can I help you, sir?" **asks the waiter politely.

**"I would like to book a room, the one with the overlooking balcony, if you please,"** answers Katsuya in a refined voice.

**"You have great taste, sir, it is our finest room. May I have your name, sir, so I can book that room for you?"**

**"Ayasaki Katsuya."**

The waiter's eyes bulge in shock. The young gentleman before him, the one he has so long heard of from the many patrons he has hosted, is the Ayasaki Katsuya. Young, handsome, affluently dressed, he has to be the well known 'Bishousen'. Wow, a member of the aristocracy is actually staying at the inn. This may be the chance of a lifetime to extort some money! The waiter greedily grins at the thought.

**"Is there a problem?"**

**"No, no…nothing…um… can I get you anything else, Sir?"**

**"Hot Gyokuro tea, and a bowl of Shitake Mushroom soup."**

**"Gyokuro tea, sir? We apologize but we do not serve it here. But I am willing…"** the waiter twitches his fingers.

Knowing the waiter's intent, and refusing to appease his greed, **"Well, then, you must serve Sencha here, do you not?"**

**"Yes, sir, we do." **The waiter responds in a glum voice.

**"Then, I shall have Sencha. I would not want to make you run outside in the bitter weather to purchase me some Gyokuro, when it is absolutely unnecessary. I am sure the price would not be the least attractive either,"** answers Katsuya in polite sarcasm.

**"Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. I will get you Sencha right away, sir. Will that be all?"**

**"That will be all."**

The waiter exits, disappointment as well as unease clear in his eyes, and quickly returns with the inn's registration book for Katsuya to sign. A female waitress follows behind with the ordered hot teapot and sets it neatly upon the center of the table. Katsuya proceeds to skim the registration book for its genuineness before making his signature. As soon as Katsuya signed it, the male waiter immediately withdraws the book and runs to tend to the many incoming patrons. From the look of the filled pages, many people are currently residing at the inn; only a few empty rooms are left for occupancy, but that will soon change based on the number of people entering to escape from the severe weather. Apparently, not many people could afford the room Katsuya has just reserved for himself. It's price per night is thrice the price of the regular rooms, but that does not matter to Katsuya. In his mind, Katsuya is determined to adhere to the life of luxury; a life of poverty has been just too painful…

**"Sir, your Shitake Mushroom Soup will be ready soon. In the meantime, please enjoy your tea," **says the female waitress as she politely bows and exits.

**"Thank you, Miss." **Katsuya picks up a teacup and begins to meticulously wipe it clean before pouring himself some Sencha. He composedly sips his tea, as he listens to the gossips floating around the inn.

**"It is so cold outside!"**

**"I'd hate to be those homeless people out in the streets."**

**"I wonder what that poor boy is standing outside in the cold for."**

**"Do you see that baka boy outside?"**

**"I would not be surprised if he turns into an iced snowman…hahahah"**

Tired of listening to the same old chitchat about the cold weather and the possible huge blizzard, and especially about the so-called baka boy outside, Katsuya arises from his seat and orders that the Shitake Mushroom Soup and tea be delivered to his room. The male waiter rushes to Katsuya's side to guide him to the balcony room. Once there, Katsuya tips the male waiter for his service and quickly dismisses him. Curious on the current weather, he approaches the balcony window and takes a seat (similar to a bay view window). Pushing the sliding window open a bit, Katsuya peeks out of the small opening and sees only a few people left in the streets, each puffing out smokes of warm air, among them being Soujiro. However, unlike the others in the street, Soujiro wears only clothes suitable for the warmer season; moreover, his clothes are old and dilapidated. He is quite lucky Shishio Makoto has provided him with expensive quality attire; else it would have been long worn out. Arms folded over his chest, Soujiro shivers in the cold, yet a smile curiously still remains etched on his face.

**"Still smiling? Seems like he can resist the cold," **mumbles Katsuya heartlessly. **"Let us see how long he can keep that smile going."**

At that moment, a loud knock echoes from the doorway, beckoning Katsuya from the balcony. The waitress has finally brought up the ordered Shitake Mushroom Soup along with the kettle of hot Sencha tea. After opening the doors, Katsuya remains standing at the entrance to watch the waitress set the bowl and kettle down, and proceeds to close it after the waitress exits. He goes on to eat his dinner all the while feeling a sense of anxiety and uneasiness, as his mind haunts him with thoughts about the freezing baka. Katsuya shakes his head in frustration and pounds his hand down determined to remain firm and not go soft, but as if by fate, a wind gust slides the window open a bit further, revealing that it has begun to snow. Katsuya quickly goes over to close it, and perceives an unwanted glimpse of the Tenken slumping near the entrance below, his baggage slipping off his shoulder. Refusing to waste any more valuable dinnertime looking at Soujiro, Katsuya slides the window close and locks it.

With snow settling on his clothes, Soujiro continues to sit huddled in the corner of the restaurant entranceway. The few people, who pass by Soujiro, all give him a stare to which he responds with a smile and a polite greeting. Suddenly, a shadow shrouds over him and the snow ceases to fall on his clothes. Turning his head to look up, Soujiro sees the inspector holding a black western-style umbrella over him.

**"Here," **states Katsuya unemotionally as he hands the umbrella over to Soujiro.

Happily accepting the charitable offer, Soujiro takes the black umbrella and holds it closely over his head. **"Thank you, Ayasaki-san."**

**"I shall retrieve my umbrella in the morning."**

Feeling much more at ease, Katsuya withdraws back inside the restaurant and proceeds to the comfort of a warm bed, leaving poor Soujiro in the streets to battle the severely cold weather.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again, minna-san. I am such a slow updater. To be honest, I have had this chappie for over two weeks now, just that I have not had the chance to upload it and html it until today. Ducks the screaming and thrown objects Hmmm..maybe I should reconsider my honesty. But then again, my spring break lasted only one really short week! So, I am back inside a really deep pit of work again. Really, what's with all my professors and research papers this term? Sigh…Anyhow, Arigato to all my reviewers. Thank goodness you guys haven't left me :)

Ayasaki's negative opinion of Soujiro has definitely swayed a bit after meeting him personally. Soujiro is just so nice, who can resist his sincerity? Soujiro's innocence just bogs Katusya so much that the he just decided to go after Iwanbo first then he'll return to his search for Soujiro. The inspector just needs some time to think it over. Anyway, what is your opinion of the formatting of my story where the conversations are bolded, and the thoughts are in italics? I decided to html it.

I have plotted out my story already, just that I have not had the chance to write it out. sigh Oh well, enough of my ramblings. Please do review...it would be a wonderful Easter present ne? for a hopeful writer like me?

Happy Easter

Kiriakis


	13. Chapter 12 Confound This Inn

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 12: Confound This Inn 

Feeling much more at ease, Katsuya withdraws back inside the restaurant and proceeds to the comfort of a warm bed, leaving poor Soujiro in the streets to battle the severe weather. The snow continues to get heavier by the hour, and within three hours the stormturns into a full-blown blizzard. Soujiro continues to sit huddled under the fleeting shelter of Ayasaki's black umbrella. Soujiro cannot tell whether his nearly frost-bitten hand is what actually is keeping the umbrella securely in place or whether the umbrella is naturally stable against the unyielding winds. One thing for sure is that he can no longer feel the cold steel against his pale stiff fingers. Absentmindedly, Soujiro begins to reminisce the comforts of the time spent under Shishio Makoto, where he has been somewhat pampered and conditioned away from his dreadful past: rich housing, lavish attire (Dresses similar to Yutaro who is a rich boy from Part 1 of RK), well-known swords, a giant room of his own (Room of No Space), people at his bidding, etc. Nevertheless, the dark skies, the blistering winds, the sub zero temperature remains still all too familiar as not so fond memories invade his thoughts; Soujiro winces his eyes tightly to force out the painful images of his childhood past; Soon enough, Soujiro's now carefree nature prevails, recalling the fact that his rigorous training have long rendered him with the endurance and the will to survive most harsh conditions. Moreover, it has subconsciously empowered him to remain optimistic and unmindful of the fact that this storm may very well be the end of him.

With the angelic smile fixed upon his blisteringly dry face, Soujiro deliriously awaits. Suddenly a soft breeze of warm air drifts across, tinkling his skin, as the front door of the inn slides open a slight crack revealing a small hazy light from an oil lamp. Despite his curiosity, his stiff neck debars him from turning his head to look; however, his ears though also frozen remain as sharp as ever. Soujiro can hear the pitter patter of footsteps coming from the inn's entranceway as it narrows the distance between them. The person soon stops right in front of Soujiro, who from the mere observation of the footwear clattering against the floor, deduces that the person is male.

"Sir, please go home!" The waiter bends down to Soujiro's sitting height and holds the oil lantern out in front of him.

"I…I...don't…ha…ve…a…home."

"Then, sir, at least go get shelter somewhere! It's freezing cold out here! If you want, I can arrange some shelter for you for special a price," declares the waiter flashing his business smile.

"I…dddooo…n.'t haaave….aannny…mmmmoneeeey," replies Soujiro, apparently unaffected by the waiter's grin.

"Don't have money!" The waiter jerks back; his smile no longer visible. Pointing a taunting finger at Soujiro, the waiter berates, "Well, if you don't want to freeze to death then I suggest you get off our front entranceway!"

"Bbbuttt…I'm….waaaaiiitting…ffffooor…someonnne."

"Who?"

"Ayyyyyaaaasaaaaaaaaaaki-san."

"Ayasaki? That stingy guy? Sir, I suggest you not wait for him." The waiter begins to blow on his hands to keep them warm. "The storm is going to get heavier, I suggest you go find shelter sir."

"I…I…dooooon't miiind."

"Suit yourself! Ohhh…so cold." The waiter quickly darts back inside the inn, and reports, "Boss! He refuses to leave our front steps!" The entrance doorway soon slides shut, cutting off the momentary source of heat from poor freezing Soujiro.

Meanwhile, Katsuya continues to lie under the comfort of the cozy blanket until a knock at the door disturbs his rest. Displeased, Katsuya slips out of bed and proceeds to open the door.

"Why are you standing there like an absentminded fool," reprimands Katsuya, annoyed at the waiter's sudden silence, "Utter what you come to say, or else disappear from my sight lest I am tempted to punish you for this impudence."

"Sir, I am sorry to disturb your rest," The waiter is surprised to see Katsuya still so formally attired at this late hour. He tends to sleep in regular day clothes in case of attempted assassinations or other cases of emergency; this most often pertains only to his travel duties outside of the home. "But there is a young man outside who refuses to leave our front doorsteps. I tried to rid of him, but he claims he is here with you," the male waiter waveringly explains.

Katsuya raises an eyebrow, indicating his wish to hear an explanation on why it would pertain to him (Katsuya). Getting the hint, the waiter uncomfortably continues, "I am afraid he might die out there in the blizzard. My boss would not be pleased to find the guy dead on our front porch."

Heaving a sigh, Katsuya nods his head and pulls on a cloak. He then follows the waiter downstairs and out the front entrance, to see Soujiro still sitting where he was before, however, this time he is halfway buried under a feet of snow. The sturdy umbrella remains in the position where he last saw it, but the face it hovers over is much paler than the faded light blue gi he wears. Katsuya removes his cloak and places it over the frozen Tenken, who strains to whisper a thank you; however, it seems he can only afford to nod his head in show of appreciation.

"Come inside," commands Katsuya in a rigid voice, as he attempts to reclaim the umbrella from Soujiro's frozen hands. Apparently, he is too frozen stiff to even budge. Katsuya turns around to look for the waiter, who has obviously retreated inside to hide from the bustling storm. Sighing, Katsuya plucks the umbrella away from Soujiro's hands and lifts him up by the arm, out of the mound of snow to direct him inside. The greedy waiter scurries over to their side and leads them both to an empty booth.

"Get him some hot tea," orders Katsuya to the waiter as he kindly places Soujiro in a sitting position, and proceeds to neatly roll up his umbrella.

The waiter hesitates to make an exit, "Sir, it is nighttime, and I am currently off duty."

Katsuya narrows his eyes in displeasure, "I will compensate you for your services."

The money-grubbing waiter grins in delight, "Yes, sir, right away, sir!"

After watching the penny-pinching waiter exit, Katsuya returns his attention to the iced up Tenken. The smile that he saw before remains fixed upon his gentle frozen face despite his lengthy stay in the storm, a truly shocking ordeal.

"_Does he ever stop smiling_?" wonders Katsuya. "_Or could it be that his face is too frigid to move?_" His curiosity, managing to dominate over his better judgment, impels him to slide the back of his hands over Soujiro's face to feel his temperature; icy cold yet delicately warm. Soujiro turns to look straight at Katsuya.

"Is ssssomething the matttttter, Ayyyyyasaaaki-san?" asks Soujiro shakily.

Surprise at Soujiro's mobility, Katsuya immediately withdraws his hands and tinges slightly in awkwardness.

"Gomen-nasai, Seta-san." Katsuya twirls around and occupies himself with lighting up an oil lamp lying in the middle of the empty table in front of Soujiro. A short while later, the waiter returns with a kettle of hot Sencha tea, and then proceeds to pour it out for Soujiro.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?"

"Itadakimasu." Quite defrosted by now, Soujiro pleasantly sips the warm tea.

"Waiter, prepare this gentleman a room."

"That would be quite impossible, sir. With this big storm, all our rooms have been booked tight. I am quite sure the other inns in town are booked also."

"Confound it," mutters Katsuya.

"But sir, your room is the biggest room in the inn, perhaps you can share with this gentleman."

Katsuya looks at Soujiro who amiably smiles in response, "Confound this inn. Confound this storm. Confound it all!"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ohayo! First off, thank you my reviewers Valanice, PhoebeOtaku, DustyFall, moonlight2, Crescentstar, Akira, moguera, Nuriko, Takuya, and Angelique for taking the time to review my story, appreciated as always.

About the timeline of this story, it takes place after the Kyoto Arc where the Kenshin gang and Saito are dealing with Yukishiro Enishi so Iwanbou is still the gruesome dead body part puppet.

I hope everyone is happy with Soujiro getting real shelter ne? Softy Katsuya only goes after really evil people. That's the reason why the character is so hesitant on capturing innocent minded Soujiro

Regarding the formatting, I will only italicize the thoughts from now on. Bolding doesn't seem to be very popular, and besides, it took me a while to add all by html coding for ch 11. I finally learned the easier way with Word. Okay, a final note, this is a Non-Yaoi fic; there I said it. I hope I don't lose readers cuz of this.

Till next time,

Kiriakis


	14. Chapter 13 The Comfort of a Warm Futon

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Comfort of a Warm Futon 

Katsuya looks at Soujiro who amiably smiles in response, "Confound this inn. Confound this storm. Confound it all!" After venting off some of his frustration, Katsuya turns directly to the waiter and addresses in a mild manner, "Help the gentleman upstairs, and get him an extra blanket."

"To your room, sir?" asks the waiter waiting for a confirmation as he notes down every little point he can charge to Katsuya.

"Do not toy with me, waiter." Terrified by the vehemence of the young inspector's even glare, the waiter fearfully scuttles over to Soujiro's side and begins to lead him upstairs. Katsuya soon follows behind.

"Wow…this is a big room you have here, Ayasaki-san." Soujiro marvels at the lavish surroundings as he tours the room.

"Waiter, prepare him bowl of Yudofu." With that order, the waiter hastily makes his exit.

"Where will I be sleeping, Ayasaki-san?" Soujiro sits down on the single futon with his hands noting the sheets' comfy fluffiness against his weather-beaten hand.

Katsuya approaches the futon and seizes the untouched blanket beside Soujiro, "This is my blanket. You can sleep on the futon. The waiter will get you your own blanket."

"But, where will you be sleeping?"

"That is none of your concern." Katsuya carries his blanket over to the balcony window, all the while mumbling, "Confound the waiter. Confound this large room. Confound that futon!" With a deep sigh once he reaches the balcony area, Kastuya settles himself comfortably there and strictly advises Soujiro, "Do not bother me. Do not even come near me when I rest. Understand?"

"Hai." Nodding his head, Soujiro beams a smile at Katsuya who averts his eyes to the outside view.

A short while later, the waiter returns with the ordered bowl of 'Yudofu' (simmered tofu), a well-known deeply satisfying meal especially on a cold winter day. Soujiro politely offers some to the inspector, only to be civilly refused. After finishing his meal, Soujiro questions Katsuya on whether he is sure he wouldn't mind giving his futon to him. Soujiro genially thanks Katsuya for his generosity before sliding onto the soft futon; it sure beats sleeping outside in the snow muses Soujiro optimistically. Peering from underneath his blanket, Soujiro takes a quick peak at his roommate, who to his surprise still wears a hat above his head. Curious thoughts on how Katsuya can keep the hat on his head and why he constantly wears his hat even in doors occupies his mind briefly as he drifts off to sleep in the futon's warmth. Restraining himself from falling asleep with a stranger in his room, Katsuya, with his sword in his arms, proceeds to occupy himself with reading a book by a small oil lamp and observing the vigorous storm outside through a small window opening for the rest of the night.

The next day, Soujiro awakens refreshed from a goodnight's rest. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Soujiro recalls the events of yesterday. Now fully awake, Soujiro looks about the room for Katsuya, and figures that he must have gone down to breakfast. Soujiro slips out of his blankets and walks over towards the balcony. It appears that over two feet of snow has resulted from last night's blizzard. No one can be seen outside in the streets, not even a cat or dog. What's more, the sun is also hiding behind the clouds refusing to share its warmth with the Fukushima townspeople. Hearing the sound of footsteps near the doorway, Soujiro backs away from the window and cautiously approaches the doors to listen. A clank of some metal can be heard along with the swishing sound of water. Hearing the footsteps slowly patter away, Soujiro opens the door to see a water tray and dry towel set upon the clean hardwood floor. From the looks of it, the tray and towel, obviously fresh and unused, seems to have been left for Soujiro to wash up, but just to make sure, Soujiro calls the waitress back.

"Excuse me, Miss."

The waitress pitter patters back, and bows to Soujiro, "Ohayo, gozaimasu, Sir. How can I help you?"

"Ohayo, Miss," Soujiro returns happily. "May I ask if this tray and towel is for me?"

"Yes, sir. Ayasaki-sama ordered us to bring you these to wash up."

"Oh, thank you."

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Sir?"

"No, thank you."

The waitress gives a final bow, before heading off to run her other errands. Soujiro picks up the tray and towel from the floor and proceeds back inside to wash up before going downstairs to look for Katsuya. The dining area on the first floor of the restaurant is filled with the many patrons who have been forced to stay yet another day at the inn due to the inclement weather. Though the dining room is swarmed with people, Soujiro finds it very easy to locate Katsuya, for he is the only person sitting in a booth by himself. Soujiro proceeds to make his way towards Katsuya who is currently eating a bowl of ramen.

"Ohayo, Ayasaki-san."

"Ohayo." Katsuya mutters in a monotone, and takes a quick glance at Soujiro before resuming his breakfast.

"May I sit down?"

"Do as you please."

"Shitsurei, shimasu." Soujiro properly sits down. "Thank you for letting me stay in your room last night, and especially thank you for letting me stay in your futon," continues Soujiro naively.

"Dou itashimashite," mumbles Katsuya as his eyes dart about the surroundings, hoping that no one heard Soujiro's innocent words, which can easily be misinterpreted. Relieved that the food court bustle with loud chatter, and that people stick to their own conversations, Katsuya warns, "Seta-san, be careful with your words next time."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Konichiwa my readers and thank you to all my reviewers Crescentstar, DustyFall, moguera, moonlight2, Angelique, PhoebeOtaku, Valanice, and Takuya. Been a long wait ne? Hope you like this chapter :o

Latched puppy Soujiro, now that is soo kawaii! It's a non-yaoi fic, but how did yah like the innocent Soujiro's final comment about the night they spent together? Heheh…Anyway, on to the next chappie…though it would be nice to have reviews for this chapter too.

Later,

Kiriakis


	15. Chapter 14 Fuyue

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 14: Fuyue

"Seta-san, be careful with your words next time."

Soujiro tilts his hand trying to comprehend the meaning of Katsuya's words. "_What could Ayasaki-san mean by being careful with my words?_" Unable to determine what Katsuya meant, Soujiro reverts to directly asking, "Ayasaki-san, did I say something offensive?"

Katsuya looks into Soujiro's eyes, and sees nothing but pure childlike innocence. Quickly averting his own, Katsuya comments "No, Seta-san, you said nothing offensive, only that others may misinterpret your words to mean…mean…something bad…that would ruin both our reputations. Try to refrain from thanking people with those exact words in the future."

"Okay, I will try to remember your advice. Thank you, Ayasaki-san."

Katsuya nods his head in affirmation and continues to eat his meal, with Soujiro observing nearby.

"That looks good. What is it that you are eating, Ayasaki-san?"

"Ebi Tanmen," answers Katsuya as he finishes up his bowl of breakfast. Soujiro's stomach begins to make audible growling noises. Katsuya puts his bowl down and calls on a waiter.

"Have you finished your breakfast already, sir? I will take that bowl for you." The waiter picks up the near empty bowl.

"I would like to try some Tonjiro, if you please, Miss," requests Katsuya amiably. The waitress giddily smiles at Katsuya's courteous charm, as Soujiro looks on confusedly at Katsuya's unpredictable manners, stern one minute, but kindly the next.

"Right away, sir." Turning to look at Soujiro. "And, sir, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Soujiro responds politely.

The waitress exits, leaving behind a hungry Soujiro with eyes fleetly following the leftover broth in Katsuya's bowl as it trails towards the kitchen to be poured away. Attempting to keep his mind from his stomach, Soujiro decides to occupy himself by looking at the surrounding people and the restaurant's décor. The waitress returns shortly with a newly filled bowl of Tonjiro. Katsuya thanks the waitress politely for her speedy service, and proceeds to probe the Tonjiro bowl (Miso soup with pork and vegetables) with a new pair of chopsticks.

"How bland…Perhaps I should have ordered something different. This dish does not appeal to me," Katsuya feigns a look of distaste and prepares to call the waitress.

"But, Ayasaki-san, that dish looks good. It has all these toppings. Why do you say it is bland?"

"You have a taste for it?" Without waiting for a response, Katsuya pushes the bowl over to Soujiro. "Enjoy it if you can. I will have something else more flavorful."

"Thank you, Ayasaki-san. Itadakimasu." Soujiro immediately digs into his bowl, with Ayasaki observing and wondering how he came to be among the government's most wanted list. A small genuine smile appears on Katsuya's face as he watches the Tenken chow down on his food like an innocent child. Suddenly, his attention is caught by the sound of a hauntingly familiar voice; Katsuya turns in the direction of the walkway and perceives the source, a merchant in his early twenties chatting with a fellow traveler. Katsuya's friendly appearance quickly fades into a stern and cold glare; His breathing ceases momentarily. Noticing the sudden change in attitude, Soujiro follows in the direction of Katsuya's stare.

"Do you know that gentleman, Ayasaki-san?"

"None of your business, Seta," coldly responds Katsuya retaining his stare. Eyes widened from being somewhat surprised by the inspector's sudden frostiness, Soujiro acknowledges his prior notion of Katsuya's unpredictable temper.

"_Inspector Ayasaki is so difficult to understand_," ponders Soujiro as he discreetly peers at the inspector from underneath his lengthy bangs. "_He looks so mad. I wonder what got into him. He was so calm the other minute._" Suddenly, Katsuya closes his eyes and calls a waiter over.

"Waiter, I have changed my plans. I will stay for at least another night."

"Yes, sir. Glad to hear of it."

With a brief glance at Soujiro, Katsuya adds "If anyone vacates, reserve this gentleman a room of his own." With that final comment, Katsuya arises and exits the dining court to his room to rest. Later that evening, Katsuya, surveys the restaurant to check on the whereabouts of the merchant. Upon learning that the person in question is currently drinking sake with his friends in the food court, (and therefore not in his room) Katsuya immediately takes advantage of his absence and slips inside. Closing the door noiselessly behind him and turning around, Katsuya's eyes flare as he catches sight of a painting hanging conspicuously on the wall. Upon it, is a portrait of a noticeably beautiful young lady and this angers Katsuya who is about to reach out and grab it until he hears bumbling footsteps heading in his direction. Katsuya immediately exits the room and leaps upon the snow covered rooftops of the restaurant. The merchant has returned, and enters his room; immediately he advances toward the portrait to adoringly gaze at 'his' fair maiden. Katsuya carefully removes the layered roof tiles, and peers inside disgusted at what he witnesses: the merchant brazenly professing his undying love to the lifeless portrait in his rather drunken state.

"I missed you! My friends told me to stay and drink, but I cannot bear to be away from you this long. Do you understand how much I love you? Fuyue, Fuyue! I love you so much, Fuyue!" Katsuya's tightens his fists in anger, but refrains from making any sudden movements, to see what the merchant does.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi yah. Wondering where the angst is? Well, it's coming. Not much more to say here except, let the Angst begin and hinthint Fuyue is a very important character. What is she to Katsuya? and the crowd begins to gossip Fiancé? Long lost Love? Friend? Enemy?

Please Review :)

Kiriakis


	16. Chapter 15 Bitter Resentment

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 15: Bitter Resentment 

"Fuyue, Fuyue! I love you so much, Fuyue!" Katsuya's tightens his fists in anger, but refrains from making any sudden movements, to see what the merchant does.

"Oh…you are so beautiful…you are the most beautiful creature upon the face of this earth. You were supposed to be mine, and I yours." The merchant continues to drown in his own miserable tears. "I did not want to, Fuyue. It's not my fault. I never wanted to marry that shrew, but my mother. She forced me to. But honest, Fuyue, you are my one and only true love. Fuyue…oh Fuyue…your sweet gentle smile…how could you…how could you refuse me…Why?"

/Flashback/

The sunshine sparkles upon the lively riverbeds, on a crisp cool day in autumn. Fuyue, a thin thirteen-year old girl, diligently washes a basket full of dirty laundry in the bustling stream. During this arduous task, the ribbon on her hair loosens and slips down her silky smooth hair. Fuyue proceeds to finish washing the clothing in her hands; tossing it into the basket and rinsing her hands, before pulling her hair back and retying the ribbon. After securing her hair in place, Fuyue resumes her laundry errands for a while before hearing the faint tread of the young merchant watching her from a distance. The merchant quietly approaches her in an ironic attempt to not frighten her.

"Ohayo, Fuyue." The merchant sits down upon a large stone a few feet away.

Fuyue looks up at her visitor and greets formally before continuing to wash the kosode in her hands. "Ohayo, Iwatani-san."

"Fuyue, I have told you many times before, you do not have to call me Iwatani-san. Just Nagi will do."

"That would not be proper, Iwatani-san. I am only a maid, and you are the son of a wealthy family. To call you by your given name would be regarded as disrespectful."

"But, Fuyue, it is only us here. No one will know."

"I cannot, Iwatani-san."

"Alright. I understand. I was just hoping that today would be different..." returns Nagi sadly before muttering to himself, "No, it will be different." Turning his attention back on Fuyue, Nagi comments, "Fuyue, it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes, the weather is very pleasant."

It is usual for Iwatani Nagi to come and visit Fuyue while she washes the laundry for the Sawatari family. Nagi recalls fondly first meeting with her a few years prior; he remembers being very upset about an argument he has had with his mother. To cool off, he decided to take a walk along the riverbeds, and there she was, washing clothes. Instantly captivated by her natural beauty, he boldly ventured to speak with her, revealing a very learned respectful lady. At first, she was intimidated by his brashness, but he was well mannered and courteous to her. The two conversed on neighborly terms and has became friends since. However, today, Nagi is being extra nervous in her presence as they speak of various things. Tossing the last piece of clothing into the basket, Fuyue stands up and takes a deep breath of the fresh air. Noticing that Fuyue will be leaving soon, Nagi makes her an offer that came out of the blue and takes her by surprise.

"Fuyue, I dislike to continue seeing you slaving away for the Sawatari family."

"Iwatani-san, you know that cannot be helped unless I have my freedom."

"I can buy you your freedom, Fuyue."

"I am very much obliged by your offer, but I cannot accept."

"Why not?" Nagi questions as he gets on his feet.

"No offense, Iwatani-san, but I do not wish to owe you anything."

"Fuyue," Nagi dashes over to Fuyue's side. "Do you not understand that I care for you?"

Fuyue backs away. "Yes, you are very kind to me, but I cannot accept your generous offer, especially when I have no blood relation to you."

Nagi steps forward extending his hand. "Oh, but you can be my wife. I love you. Fuyue, marry me and I will give you your freedom."

Fuyue retreats even further, disgusted by his enticement. "I am not the kind of person to sell myself for anything. How dare you bribe me?"

Nagi's head lowers in disappointment. "I did not mean it to sound that way. I…I only wish that you could be my wife."

Calming down a bit, "Iwatani-san, we are friends, let us keep it that way for now."

"Friends…" Nagi shakes his head in frustration; He suddenly grabs onto Fuyue, bellowing, "Don't you understand? My mother is forcing me to marry another, an older woman. I don't love her! I love you!"

She struggles to loosen herself from his grip. "If that is so, then do not force me to marry someone I do not love!"

"Fuyue, you will come to love me…I know it. I promise you. I will make you happy! I am sure I will!" Nagi bends his head and tries to kiss her; she forcefully pushes him away and frees herself. Fuyue darts toward a nearby tree, picks up a long twig, and instinctively proceeds to hold it like a katana. As if recalling something, she fumbles with the twig and this time holds in a less professional manner, yet still aiming it at her offender.

"Stay away from me, Iwatani-san." Fuyue rushes over to the basket, picks it up and dashes quickly away.

/End of flashback/

Up until today, Iwatani can clearly remember the events of that day, and sweet scent of Fuyue that permeates his senses. Breaking down into muffled sobs, Nagi leans his head over the painting and strokes his hands over the maiden's facial portrait part.

"I am sorry, Fuyue. I am truly sorry. I did not mean to hurt you in any way. I was overwhelmed with being forced to marry that shrew. I just couldn't take it when you refused me. I love you so much. Please believe me."

Utterly disgusted at the sight, Katsuya leaps from the rooftop and nimbly makes an entrance into Nagi's room, withdrawing his double-edged blade and sliding it at Nagi's neck from behind before he can even react, more or less turn around.

"Do not move!" orders Katsuya in an icy voice.

"Who...who are you?"

"I will do the questioning."

Nagi swallows hard, as he nods his head obediently.

"The lady in the picture…who is she?"

"She is the love of my life."

"Liar! You betrayed her!" Shocked by the response, Nagi impulsively tries to turn his head around, only to be nicked by Katsuya's blade inching closer; a drop of blood drips and cleanly slides off the wintry blade; Nagi shivers from the icy contact.

"Who are you and how do you know?"

"Silence! Must I remind you that I will be the one doing the questioning? Do it again, and my 'Akusaiken' (name of Katsuya's double-edged blade) will not be as merciful. Tell me at once, what reason have you to betray her?"

Nagi toughens up at the question, and smugly responds, "I loved her with all my heart, but she refused to marry me. Instead, she wanted to marry that young master of hers, Sawatari Miwa. In truth, it is she who betrayed me."

"Lies!"

Within a split second, Nagi instantly falls kneeling before the painting; Katsuya has furiously kicked Nagi behind his knees.

"She deserves her fate!" continues Nagi obstinately.

"Is that so?" Katsuya furrows his brows. He twists the Akusaiken, brushing the skin of Nagi's neck, sending shivers down his spine, and allowing him to see a clear reflection of his impudent self.

Nagi gives off an air of indignation, before stating in a mock tone, "If she had not been such a scheming wench, her fate would have fared better. As an educated and righteous man, I cannot allow her to double cross me, or anyone else. I am proud of what I did."

"Righteous?" Katsuya shakes his head in disgust. "You sully that term. I will tell you what you truly are. You are a spineless demented coward who turned against her and betrayed her friendship in your drunken state. You let your arrogance get the better of you, and even now you are just too stupid to realize that admittance to your gutless spiteful acts would fare you better than your lies."

"What do you know?"

"More than you think, bastard."

"I am so sorry, Fuyue!" Nagi cowers down in a frantic. Looking up at the painting, Nagi continues his sobbing, "Fuyue, please forgive me. Please forgive me. I only wronged you because I loved you so much."

Repulsed by the sickening scene before him, Katsuya reaches forward and seizes the painting and turns to walk towards the doorway.

"NO! Please do not take her away. Please! It's my only article of memory of her. Please, I am begging you!"

Katsuya irately kicks him unconscious and exits the room to see Soujiro sitting comfortably at a table nearby and looking well entertained.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Arigato all my reviewers! Very much appreciated your time and efforts! This chapter may have been a bit confusing with the grammar tenses…eto…please don't flame me for that. I don't claim to be a good writer...just doing this for fun.

The 'Akusaiken' aka the 'Genius for evil blade' is the title of Katsuya's double-edged blade, personally named of course. Why? The Akusaiken is a genius for evil blade, so it knows evil when it sees it though it 'may' be an evil sword itself…but it depends on the wielder ne? Besides, I think the name for the sword sounds cool…cough…maybe a bit malevolent…cough ahem.

The Tenken and Katsuya's relationship will be changed by the end of the story; however, it will be subtle and some 'naïve' character may not know it…heheheh…does this count as spoiler? The Tenken's skills will be an important factor…but not yet, so please stay tune and Please review. I do hope I could get past 100 reviews by this chapter, but that is being too hopeful ne?

Till next time,

Kiriakis


	17. Chapter 16 Rift in the Snow

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 16: Rift in the Snow 

Overly occupied with Iwatani Nagi, Katsuya has neglected to slide the door close behind him, thus allowing Soujiro to witness the entire unpleasant incident. Had the bystander been any other person, even this dark night cannot shelter him from Katsuya's acuity, but unfortunately, the onlooker is none other than the master of the Shukuuchi, Tenken no Soujiro. Upon exiting the wretched merchant's room, Katsuya's eyes immediately swerve to his unwelcome spectator, who apparently looks well entertained by the entire ordeal. Wearing the cloak given to him just the night prior, Soujiro has been all the while sitting comfortably on a wooden bench just outside waiting quietly for Katsuya to finish his business rather than meddle into his personal affair. Katsuya turns away and starts to walk down the now dimmed corridor.

"Do you not have a room to go to?" questions Katsuya without even glancing back at Soujiro.

"No." Soujiro answers artlessly as he gets up from his position.

"I thought I requested the waiter to reserve you one for the evening?"

"You did, Ayasaki-san, only that no one has left the inn."

"Come, then."

Katsuya gives a soft sigh, as he waltz straight towards his current lodging and unlocks the sliding door. Katsuya takes to his area by the window, while Soujiro walks towards the futon and lies down. Hearing the sound of an unrolling canvas, Soujiro sneaks curious glances at Katsuya to notice him despondently staring at a portrait. Soujiro cannot help but wonder, who the girl is, and how she is related to Katsuya. Perhaps she is his fiancée, he guesses. A single tear trickles down Katsuya's cheek, as he angrily thrusts the portrait up in the air. Katsuya unsheathes his 'Akusaiken' and proceeds to rapidly shred up the entire portrait, not allowing anything but miniscule pieces to fall to the ground.

The next morning Soujiro awakens to an empty room once again. Like the day before, the waitress brings up the tray and towel for Soujiro to wash up before he goes downstairs. As he descends down to the dining court, the male waiter cordially greets him and leads him to the same booth where he happily eats his breakfast the day before, however, this time it remains empty. Kastuya is no where in sight. The waitress scurries over to take Soujiro's order.

"What will you be having for breakfast today, Sir?"

"No, thank you. I will be fine."

"But, sir, Ayasaki-sama has left us instructions to provide you with a good breakfast. All expenses have been paid, so he would be terribly upset at our service if we do not comply with his orders, Sir."

"Miss, may I ask if you know where Ayasaki-san is at the moment?"

"Ayasaki-sama has left the inn, sir, didn't he tell you?"

"Arigato, Miss." Soujiro instinctively arises from his seat to leave,only to beheld back by the waitress's plea.

"Sir, please, you must have your breakfast! We will get in trouble if you do not. Ayasaki-sama insists that we must serve you breakfast and make sure that you eat it at a steady pace."

Missing the last sentence, "You will get in trouble?"

"Yes, disobeying direct orders from a government official, is a regarded as treason and will be punished severely," states the maid in a timid and memorized fashion.

Soujiro reluctantly seats himself comfortably in the booth, and orders some ramen. The maid slowly returns with the ordered meal, however this time, the bowl looks twice as big as what he has eaten the day before. Moreover the condiments are much more meatier and hearty. It will surely take someone a long time to finish, and that is exactly how it is. The waitress sits nearby and watches as Soujiro eat the bowl of ramen, telling him to slow down every once in a while. By the time Soujiro manages to escape the restaurant's unremitting attempts to stall him from his travels, an hour and a half has already passed.

Seta Soujiro swiftly breezes out of the restaurant entrance ignoring the constant offers and special invitations from the owner and waitress; he has heard so much more than he ever heard in his entire life in just one morning. Feeling lucky to be under sun once again, Soujiro peers at the pouch of provisions he specifically requested from the restaurant for his journey. Anything that can be brought along for travel is found stuffed in his new O-buroshiki (a large furoshiki or wrapping cloth), crispy noodles, onigiri, sweet buns, cakes, etc…for Soujiro nods his head to all their suggestions to his request for long lasting food.

Now with his feet upon the mounds of snow slowly melting and refreezing due to the frisky cold, yet sunny day, Soujiro scans the slightly iced top layer of snow for any clues as to which direction his benefactor might have traversed. Simple enough, there is only one trail of footprints among a few other conspicuous ones that can not easily be traced by the untrained eyes. Nevertheless, Soujiro is a trained assassin, an expert in tracking even the hardest people down. The footprints are small, and the impression it makes is so diminutive, it can easily be mistaken as a natural rift in the snow. Confident that this print belongs to the inspector, Soujiro decides to follow this track down south to where ever it may lead.

The further he travels south, the more the snow melts, and the less the snow remains. During his trek through a sparsely bamboo wooded area, Soujiro sees a familiar figure, a very tall frighteningly handsome man. Upon sight of Soujiro, the man instinctively narrows the gap to his double kodachi; however, he continues on his way with an undaunted air, though in actuality he is being subtly cautious of the ex-assassin. The two men pass by each other, one unarmed and absolutely carefree, the other fully equipped and furtively vigilant.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ohayo minna-san. Hope you enjoyed this latest chappie. I bet you can guess who that mystery man is at the end. Anyway, the lazy summer bug has bitten me, and a full-time job imprisoned me, so, my author's notes won't be as long as before. I know, woohoo, right? THANK YOU to my reviewers. As usual I am grateful for your efforts…though short 4 reviews of 100, it's close enuf. We will make this time ne?

Till next time, Please REVIEW!

Kiriakis

P.S. This storyline may be out of whack with the actual RK timeline.


	18. Chapter 17 A Weasel in the Pathway

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 17: A Weasel in the Pathway

The two men pass by each other, one unarmed and absolutely carefree, the other fully equipped and furtively vigilant. After passing by the Tenken, the man looks back in curiosity, wondering at what the Tenken is currently up to after his old leader Shishio is dead. Reasoning that he has better things to do than to worry about the Tenken, the man continues on his way.

Deciding to mind his own business and not bother the ex-leader of the Oniwabanshu, Soujiro conscientiously resumes his trek to the South, however, having lost all his snow for quite sometime now, Soujiro proceeds blindly to the south hoping he might encounter his benefactor. Actually, he has ran out prints to track even before he ran out of snow which has happened several days earlier; therefore, he has been playing guesswork for quite sometime now. Finding himself at a fork in the roadway, and with his feet on a few blades of grass, Soujiro scratches his head wondering which pathway he should choose.

Suddenly, a young energetic girl in a blue ninja suit runs from one of the pathways towards Soujiro. Seeing Soujiro standing in the fork way, she abruptly slows down her running; her braided hair swings jumpily behind her as she comes to a halt. The youthful girl stares at Soujiro in an attempt to recall Soujiro's familiarity.

"_Where have I seen this guy before?_" ponders the girl. With a sudden start, the girl quickly pulls out her kunai weapons, and goes into defensive mode. Kunai in hand, the girl points an accusing finger at Soujiro, and yells, "You are that guy that works for that bandage guy Shishio! The one who broke Kenshin's sword!"

Lifting his head from peering at the dry ground below, Soujiro turns to look at the hyperactive girl before him.

"Wow, you have a good memory, Miss." Soujiro continues scratching his head in ponder. "My apologies though, I do not recall who you are."

"What!" The girl exclaims in surprise. "That doesn't matter. Just know that I will be the one to put you away." Pulling her hands closer to her face, the cheeky girl squeals in delight, "With the reward I get for capturing one of the Juppon Gatanas, I will have all this money for the Aoiya and I can hire more people to help me look for Aoshi-sama!"

"Aoshi-sama? I see…I remember now. You are the loud girl who traveled with Himura-san and Saito-san to Shingetsu village, Makimochi-san…I think that's right."

"Loud? I'm not…Oooh…Just for calling me that, you are gonna pay dearly! And the name is Makimachi Misao!" Misao throws a kunai at Soujiro who easily catches it. Even more furious now, Misao throws a couple more at Soujiro. Catch…catch.

"Stop catching my kunais!"

"But it will hit me."

"That's the point, baka!"

Tossing the kunais aside, Soujiro cordially comments, "I am sorry, Makimachi-san, but I have to catch up with someone. Perhaps we can continue this again in the future."

"Not so fast, Sou-kun. I'm not through with you yet!"

"Sou-kun?" repeats Soujiro a bit surprised by her style of address.

"Yeah, Sou-kun! That is your name isn't it? Or do you want me to call you Sou-san or Sou-sama…Dream on!"

"Actually, my name is Seta Soujiro, only Kamatari-san actually calls me Sou-kun, you are the second. Anyway, I really must be on my way."

"How dare you compare me with that gay guy girl!"

"But, Kamatari-san does call me..." Soujiro reasons until interrupted midway.

"Whatever! Why are you in such a hurry? Who is it that you are going to kill now?"

"You have mistaken me, Makimachi-san. My killing days with Shishio-sama are over. I am a rurouni now."

"Rurouni?"

"Yes, Himura-san told me a new truth about not killing and protecting the weak. His truth baffles me, but that is all the more reason for me to wander just as Himura-san advised to find out my own truth."

"Kenshin taught you all that?"

"Yes."

Misao blinks her eyes twice in wonder, and soon after gives a small happy smile as she prepares to put her weapons away. A sudden thought pops in her head, and the kunais are back out and ready for action.

"Wait a minute! Then, whom are you chasing after?"

"Oh…I am trying to catch up with Inspector Ayasaki."

"You… chasing down a police officer! What! Are you crazy? You want to be caught!" yells Misao hands at her hips.

"Yes. I am going to turn myself in."

"I thought you wanted to become a wanderer. Are you just planning to wander around your jail cell and find your truth?"

"Well, you bring up a good point, Makimachi-san. I never thought about that, but…Inspector Ayasaki is on a mission to capture me…at least I think he was. He is so nice to me. I don't want him to get in trouble for failing his mission."

"This is the well-known Inspector Ayasaki you are talking about right? The one known as the 'Fuyuken' because of his severity on criminals?" Soujiro nods his head in affirmation.

"You are telling me that you, as a very much on the most wanted list of fugitives, are chasing down the notoriously merciless Ayasaki, who is supposed to be on the hunt for you?" Misao bursts into a loud laughing uproar. "I find this hard to believe!" Going back to fighting mode as if realizing something, Misao furiously continues, "Hey! Are you taking me for a fool?"

"No…not at all, Makimachi-san."

Misao sees the earnestness in Soujiro's eyes, which totally contrast from when she last saw him, or actually, from the few glances she thinks she perceives of him. "Well, if Himura thinks that you could change, then I will trust in his decision."

"Thank you, Makimachi-san."

"Whatever for?"

"For finally letting me go on my way."

"Not by yourself you are not. I am coming with you. I want to see this Ayasaki inspector you are so keen on chasing after…to see if you are speaking the truth, and besides, I heard he's pretty handsome."

"But, Makimachi-san, I thought you want to look for Aoshi-san?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Okay…I just passed by him a few hours ago. I thought you wanted to know that."

Misao's blues eyes glitter in delight, "Aoshi-sama? You did pass by him? Where was he headed?"

"I don't really know, but he was heading North last I saw him."

"And where was that?"

"In the sparse bamboo forest just North of here, I think."

Vowing to herself, "Aoshi-sama, here I come. I will find you!"

"Makimachi-san, before you go, could you tell me where I am?"

"Nagoya!" yells Misao as she departs after her beloved.

"Wow, Nagoya, I cannot believe I travel this far south. Arigatou Makimachi-san!" shouts Soujiro after Misao. "_I wonder how far south Inspector Ayasaki is going_," contemplates Soujiro. "_Where were we headed when I was with him? We were headed towards __Tokyo__. Ah! Why didn't I think of this before? Guess I better go back North._"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ohayo minna-san! Might I assume that everyone misses my author's squabbles since the number of reviewers have declined? Well, then, I will try to babble more. First off, I definitely would like to thank my reviewers for helping get me pass the hundredth mark, namely Kadesh, moguera, DustyFall, Alyss, Nuriko, Akira and Valanice. Again, I appreciate the time you took to comment on my story.

With regards to Aoshi being away from home, well, he's not that far off from there, since he's around Nagoya. In this story I made Aoshi travel a bit, with Misao looking for him (which may be steering away from the RK storyline). I hope I didn't make Misao OOC. Anyway, Misao like Aoshi are only guest appearances in my story; there will be more guest appearances in the future from various other animes. Overall I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope I get at least ten reviews for it. Anyway, please review, if I don't see at least ten reviews, I might get the feeling that my writing is going downhill, so I might not update.

Till next time if there is one, it will feature "The End of the Great Ayasaki."

Kiriakis


	19. Chapter 18 The End of the Great Ayasaki

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 18: The End of the Great Ayasaki 

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Katsuya, who has postponed his capture of the Tenken, decides instead to continue his mission by investigating on the other remaining fugitive, Iwanbou aka the round demon. His investigation has led him thus far back to Tokyo.

"Private inspector Ayasaki, here on investigation."

"Inspector Ayasaki! Good morning! I have been expecting a regular police officer. But to see you here is such a surprise!"

"You say you have seen this fugitive near the armor store, merchant?" asks Katsuya as he displays the image of Iwanbou to a ceramic merchant.

"Yes, sir, he was a really big guy, really round. He had his huge ridiculous grin on his face. Exactly like the picture, except maybe a bit bigger. Really scary."

Little does Katsuya know that as he is questioning, someone in the neighboring restaurant across the street is eyeing him from the second floor. The older man leans his head out from the window to gain a closer look at Katsuya's hauntingly familiar face. Pulling back inside, the now agitated man stokes his grey beard apprehensively as he contemplates on the young inspector's familiarity.

"It cannot be. I killed him years ago. He cannot still be alive. Ayasaki Kazuma, you are supposed to be dead!"

/Flashback/

The warm wind breezes beneath the vividly red orange colored skies; Ayasaki Kazuma sits back comfortably against an old Sakura tree upon a hill as he watches the sun slowly slide away. Kazuma glances at the bokken in his hands, as he reminisces at the day's joyous events, the time he spends with his vivacious foster daughter; each thought brings a sparkle to his eyes. Heaving a determined sigh, Kazuma sorrowfully whispers his departed wife's name, vowing to stay by her side for the rest of his life. A group of vicious men, lead by Sawatari Takafumi, trudges up the hill towards Kazuma, who immediately stands up to face the intruders.

"General Ayasaki, what a pleasure it is to see you here," Takafumi muses in a mocking tone.

"Sawatari-san, what brings you here up on the hills today? Surely you have not brought all these men up to join me in sky watching?"

Takafumi turns to look at the sky. "Oh...the sky is remarkably beautiful today. Much more beautiful if it were only a bit redder."

"Sawatari-san is a bit demanding of the sky ne?"

"Oh no, not at all...not at all. It is only something I am demanding of myself."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, yes. Oh...how awfully rude of me. How are you doing since your wife's passage to the underworld?"

"Sawatari-san is being rather uncommonly kind with himself in probing into matters other than his own," responds Kazuma in a repulsed tone.

"I only show concern for your beautiful wife, and you certainly do deserve to find out who her murderer is." Takafumi displays his Naginata, "Come I will show you where you can find out."

"Sawatari is too generous," Kazuma holds out his bokken.

"Show him what you are made of, men."

Takafumi's henchman all charge at Kazuma only to be effortlessly knocked to the ground.

"Do not tell me, Sawatari. You taught these men yourself, right?"

"Fools! General Ayasaki, that only leaves me to personally escort you to your death!"

Takafumi charges at Kazuma with his Naginata, while Kazuma defends himself with his bokken.

"You are most generous, but I must decline. I am not ready to meet with Enmacho yet."

Kazuma gives a quick twirl of the bokken and knocks the Naginata out of Takafumi's hands; He points the bokken at Takafumi who cowers in defeat.

"General Ayasaki! I am sorry."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"I was jealous of you. You had everything. I worked for the government so long, and yet the Emperor values you and not me...A perfect family...I ever so want to have all that you have. I thought I could at least beat you in swordsmanship. I thought that once I defeat you, the government would favor me. Yet, they are looking for you, Kazuma, the government, they still want you back."

"I cannot go back...I promised my wife to be by her side." Kazuma lowers his sword and looks down. "Sawatari, you say she was murdered? Is that true?"

"Yes. She did not die of cholera as was rumored." Takafumi pulls a gun from underneath his belt and aims it at Kazuma. "Well, you need not look further, today, the same person will kill you also." Takafumi pulls the trigger; the bullet hits Kazuma through his abdomen, straight to his spine.

Kazuma intensifies and thrusts his bokken at Takafumi, hitting his arm powerfully.

"That's right. I killed her!" Takafumi stumbles back a little from Kazuma's thrust.

"Why? What did she ever do to you?" Kazuma staggers backward to the ground

"Wrong! It's more your fault. You didn't deserve her. Such a beautiful loyal wife only belongs with me. She was supposed to be loyal to me!"

"Takafumi..."

"Now that you are going to die, I will take your place at the emperor's side. Is there a last request that you have? I will try and fulfill it for you."

Thoughts of his life flash by, "Fuyue..."

"Fuyue? What about Fuyue? How do you know her?"

"Fuyue, please do not hurt her..." Kazuma falls back limp.

"Ayasaki! You have not answered me? How do you know, Fuyue?" Takafumi brutally kicks the fallen Kazuma. "Damn you Ayasaki! Men, check if he is still alive."

One of the men approaches Kazuma's body and feels for any breathing, and then listens for a heartbeat, "He stopped breathing, sir. I don't hear a heartbeat either."

"Go dig him a hole and throw him in. Or throw him to the ocean or something. Just get him out of my sight." The howling sound, of hungry wolves, echoes through the air. "Wait men, leave him for the wolves to eat. They will tear him from limb to limb."

/End flashback/

"He is dead...he has to be. Surely the wolves must have eaten up the bones too." Takafumi looks back out the window to see Katsuya exiting the ceramic store. "He is too young to be Kazuma. Wait, could it be...that young man is Kazuma's child?" Takafumi hollers for his servants. "Go ask the ceramic merchant, and tell him to come up here. I need to ask him a few questions."

"Yes, Sawatari-sama." The servant speedily exits the restaurant, and shortly returns with the ceramic merchant.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sawatari-san," greets the merchant timidly.

"Merchant, you were speaking with a young man earlier. Tell me who he is."

"Sir, that young gentleman was none other than Inspector Ayasaki."

"Ayasaki, did you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ayasaki Kazuma?"

"I do not know, sir."

"How could you not know, merchant?"

"I am sorry, sir, but it was not in my place to be asking a government official any questions, especially when he was the one doing the investigating."

"Damn you, merchant! How old was this Inspector Ayasaki?"

"I am not sure, sir, but I would think he is only sixteen years of age."

"Are you sure, merchant, he doesn't look in his forties?"

"No, sir, not at all. He definitely looks like a teenager. I believe he could be the famous 'Kouen Hogosha'."

"Kouen Hogosha? Tell me more." Takafumi bids the servant to give the merchant some money.

"Yes, sir, Kouen Hogosha, the one who is said to be the noble protector of the civilians; especially those relating to woman and child abuse cases, he is said to have killed the perpetrators instantly...no questions asked.. Among the police, they call him the 'Fuyuken' due to his merciless method in dealing with criminals. It is said that he earned that title after completely annihilating an entire opium chain by himself for the murder of an officer." The merchant continues to ramble on about other well known cases that the Inspector has solved.

"That will be enough!" yells Takafumi gruffily. Having to hear the success story of another Ayasaki is quite agitating enough, given his hatred for the family.

"Yes, sir."

"You were talking to him before. What was he investigating on?"

"He was investigating on someone named, Iwanbou."

"Iwanbou...That is not important to me. You can go now, merchant. Do not tell anyone what I asked you today, or your life."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the merchant leaves, Sawatari Takafumi resumes his thoughts. Inspector Ayasaki looks so much like Kazuma. There is a possible chance that it could be Kazuma retaining a youthful look. There is also a chance that it might be his son. But, he knows for sure now, that if he is related to Kazuma in any way, this inspector will want vengeance; therefore, Takafumi cannot take a chance and leave him alive. He must take initial action, before the boy inspector discovers him and boosts his vigilance. He must strike now.

"Men, have someone get rid of that pesky Inspector Ayasaki."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, again I note, there will be lotsa flashbacks. The murdered officer will be mentioned again, he is quite a special guest appearance, but that will come much later. Anyway, about my thinking Misao OOC, you hit it right on the mark, moguera; I was worried about Misao changing a bit after Kyoto arc from her mannerisms at the end. Thank you all for your reviews! I don't know what else to say except, from what I plotted, the story is barely halfway done. Again, please do review.

Ja ne!

Kiriakis


	20. Chapter 19 Sake Wa Kyosui

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 19: Sake Wa Kyosui 

"Men, have someone get rid of that pesky Inspector Ayasaki. And be wary of his 'Yuutai no Kaze (Ethereal Wind) style'"

Later that evening, as Ayasaki Katsuya continues to gather data on Iwanbou, he immediately takes notices of a several footsteps tailing behind him. Pretending to not notice them, Katsuya lures them into a secluded alley and quickly slips away, before they can turn into the alleyway.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. Didn't he just go into this alley?"

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"What can I do for you, gentlemen, ahem…" Katsuya pauses, "…allow me to substitute a more fitting terminology, henchmen would be much more appropriate." Katsuya stands proudly at the alley's entrance behind the hired assassins.

"There he is!" The assassins all turn around to face Katsuya.

"Get him!" The assassins simultaneously assault Katsuya from all sides. The agile inspector instantly leaps upon their backs, twirls to the side and unsheathes his blade, the 'Akusaiken'.

The 'Akusaiken', named by Katsuya himself meaning 'Genius for Evil Blade', has been a loyal companion even before his beginning days working for the government. As the final sword to be fashioned by the famous Muramasa, who is known for forging cursed swordswith thelone purposeof killing, the 'Akusaiken' is a rare and unusual double edged-blade with an extremely rich 'nie'. Emitting an icy cold aura, this slick smooth blade not only condenses the surrounding air, it also drips clean of all impurities it comes into contact with, namely blood. Muramasa unhappy with news that his swords are all to be banned, due to the gossips about its curse, which has heightened when the ruling shogun Tokugawa Iyeyasu accidentally hurt himself with one, has thrown his final work into the raging rivers hoping that through the waters, it will escape eradication.

Katsuya swiftly subdues the assassins with his 'Ryoutou jutsu (Double-Sword Skill)', flattening one below his feet, seizing and aiming the enemy's weapon at the second's neck, and pointing the 'Akusaiken' at the third, who stands bleeding from the unfortunate contact to the 'Akusaiken'; the assassin's blood trickle cleanly off the chilling blade.

"Drop your weapons," Katsuya commands.

The two standing assassins attempt to suicide by thrusting themselves into the blades in Katsuya's hands. The keen inspector fully knowledgeable of their intent quickly pulls back the swords and yanks one of the assassin into the other, causing them both to lose balance, before immediately forcing them to the ground to lie flat on their stomachs. (Hehe Katsuya is not an inspector for nothing!)

"Not so easy. Tell me, who sent you, or beware the dire consequences to which death would seem merciful in comparison!" Katsuya retrieves a long thin rope from his side pouch, and begins to tie their arms up, beating them every time they try anything funny. The assassins struggle to free themselves from the thin rope.

"Do not waste your time. Those ropes are from the West and can resist up to 200 kilograms of force. Moreover, do you not think that I, as an Inspector among the government police would not be learned in the art of Hojojutsu?" The assassins instantly weaken their struggles. "Now, tell me, who sent you?"

"Sawatari Takafumi," an assassin reluctantly responds.

At the sound of Takafumi's name, Katsuya becomes suddenly rigid, his hands tighten around the Akusaiken's hilt, as the blade quivers emitting the anger within its wielder. The thoughts running through his head being, "_He has returned...He has finally returned..._" Eyes narrow, Katsuya emanates with intense fury. He raises the Akusaiken, as it vibrates in his hands; Katsuya is angry enough to slam the sword right through the assassins before him, which is what he intends to do ifnot for the appearance of several police officers.

"What's going on here?" ask the cop members as they pull out their sabers and point it at Katsuya, whose head is bent staring maliciously at the tied up assassins.

Katsuya remains quiet for a while to compose himself before answering the jumpy greenhorn cops, "Arrest these men for attempted assassination and obstruction of the law."

"We are not stupid. Do you take us for fools? It is clear here that you are the one who should be arrested for attempted murder."

"Dimwits," mutters Katsuya in an irritated tone.

"Who are you? How dare you tell us what to do?"

"He is Inspector Ayasaki Katsuya, the 'Bishousen of Prince Iwakura'." Saito Hajime casually enters the alleyway. Katsuya looks up in surprise, staring for a moment, silent, then, quickly averts his eyes. Saito, surprised at seeing Katsuya's characteristically calm and icy eyes flaring up in seething anger and hatred, coolly approaches him.

"Ah, Sir Fujita!" salutes the police officers.

"What are you waiting for, men? Arrest these assassins," orders Saito before remarking to Katsuya, "These novice flatfoots, they couldn't tell between a police officer and a criminal. Isn't that sad? I mean just look at the assassins all conspicuously dressed in black assassin costume. Little fools." Katsuya, breathing heavily, remains silently staring at the ground, not amused by Saito's light remark.

Reaching out to pat Katsuya on the back, "Care to cool off over some sake?" to which Katsuya responds, after some thought, with a slight nod in affirmation.

At the Tokyo police station…

Katsuya sips down a cup of tea in one draught, while Saito leisurely enjoys his cup of good sake.

"It is not often that people get to see this side of you," comments Saito as he watches Katsuya pour himself another cup of tea. "Those assassins are rather fortunate." Katsuya once again drains his cup. "Assassins for you should be as common as the insects in the grass. What makes these assassins you encountered today so special?"

Katsuya turns to look at Saito's unrelenting eyes, "You won't leave me be without an answer will you?"

Finishing his cup of sake, "You understand me well, lil-chap."

Looking to the side for a brief moment, Katsuya decidedly pours himself a cup of sake.

"Finally deciding to become a man and drink sake, Ayasaki?"

"Those assassins work for the man who killed my parents."

Saito for moment looks taken aback at the statement, but he quickly reverts back to his usual shrewd look.

"I am astounded by your ability to refrain yourself from killing them instantly."

With the same thought running through his head, "_Sawatari__ has finally returned to __Japan_," Katsuya involuntarily downs the sake in one gulp and coughs incessantly with the strong taste jerking his mind away from Takafumi; Saito snickers at the sight.

"Sake too strong for you, Ayasaki? All real men can drink sake, but then again I never considered you to be a man."

"It would seem that you live by the proverb, "Kane wa (_cough)_ hi de kokoromi, (_cough cough_) hito wa sake de kokoromu (Metal is tested by fire, man by wine.)." Attempting to swallow the irritation in his throat away, Katsuya continues, "I, however, Sake wa kyosui (Wine is lunatic water)."

"And yet you still drink it," adds Saito as he examines the liquid in his cup.

"Sake wa urei wo harau tama-hoki (Wine is a jewel broom to sweep away sorrow)." Katsuya once again pours himself a cup of tea and drinks it to wash away the burning irritation left by the sake.

"Do you truly believe that?" asks Saito knowingly.

"No," replies Katsuya unfalteringly.

"Well then, aside from the fact that you have a new issue of concern, how goes your search for the Tenken?"

Katsuya's eyes roll to the side, "I would opt not talk about the Tenken. He is…rather impossible."

"I see. What brings you to Tokyo then? Surely not to have an attempted assassination."

"The idea of an attempted assassination would surely intrigue me; however, my main motive here in Tokyo is to search for Iwanbou. Reports have it that he has been last seen roaming about in this area."

"He has…however, you need not trouble yourself going after that doofus. Himura is currently handling the situation. I suggest leaving the troubles of the puppet Iwanbou and his puppeteer Gein for the ex-Battousai to deal with."

Quite stirred by the new piece of information, Katsuya asks doubtingly, "Puppet? Gein? Why have I not been informed of this?"

Saito smirks proudly, "Yes, Iwanbou is only a mechanical puppet made of others' dead flesh. You have by now been informed haven't you, Ayasaki?"

Slightly amused by Saito's sarcasm, Katsuya returns a sardonic smirk. "Hai. I have. In fact, I have been informed by the best informant, though I wish to hear more about this puppeteer Gein."

"It is only because he has not finished with the little puppet yet. Iwanbou was sent to infiltrate the Juppon Gatana as a spy; the reason has not been confirmed, as of yet. I am quite sure Himura will be quite useful for this chore don't you think?"

Katsuya after short consideration smirks, and agrees to Saito's proposal by a slight nod.

"It be my turn to do some questioning of my own," asserts Katsuya after sipping some tea; "_Boy that is some strong sake that Saito-san drinks_."

As usual, Saito gives a shrewd smirk.

"Saito-dono, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"A case."

"Back on the job again, old chap?"

"Have you forgotten the motto?"

Katsuya shakes his head, and chants, "Aku Soku Zan."

"That's a good boy."

"Might I reiterate…that however you phrase it, I shall never be fond of any compliment which could correlate me with a dog."

"Wolves like dogs."

"Moving along. Your current mission…may I inquire as to whom or what you are pursuing?"

"Meddling into matters other than your own, Ayasaki?"

"And if I choose to?"

"You never cease to amaze me with your adamancy. It would not matter whether I tell you or not. You definitely would not know him."

"Try me."

"Yukishiro Enishi."

"You are right. I know not." Ayasaki downs another cup of tea.

"Well then, foolishly adamant Ayasaki, will you be returning to your search for the impossible Tenken?"

"Foolishly adamant I be not, hence perhaps, I shall instead look into my attempted assassination."

"Just don't let that interfere with your mission for the royals."

"The same goes for your indulgence in lunatic water…"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Good day all! Been a while since I updated, hope you like this chapter…with the addition of Saito-dono…heheh. Anyway, let's see now. To answer a few questions, Sawatari, sneaky as he is, started out feigning his lack of knowledge about Katsuya in order to acquire more information subtly from the unsuspecting merchant, unfortunately his ill temper got the better of him after hearing too much success stories and other info that he already knew. All in all, before seeing Katsuya's resemblance to Kazuma, he never associates the famed Inspector Ayasaki with great general Kazuma, because he is certain that Kazuma was dead with no male heir.

Guns…they do make a quick end of people ne? Pauvre Kazuma, he dies very painfully…more angsty details will come in later chapters.

Thank you all for your encouragements and most importantly patience. Before I go…must resist the urge…must…can't resist…--runs and glomps 'Rurouni Tenken' for calling me Kiriakis-sama. Me so happy Thank you.

Please review till next time,

Kiriakis


	21. Chapter 20 Reflections

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 20: Reflections 

_"There were two men they walked the same road, but after ten years, they discovered completely opposite truths."_

Seta Soujiro the Prodigy had lived by the simple credence (_the strong lives, the weak dies) _for as long as he first wielded the wakizashi. On that fateful day, he had sullied his innocent hands for the first time --- with the blood of those who dared challenged his right to exist. Had Soujiro been weak and not retaliated against the onslaught of his abusive family, his flesh would undeniably have been _'food for the strong'_. It was not until his second clash with Himura Kenshin, did Soujiro begin to question this principle. Still though, it is important to bear in mind that even after departing from Kyoto, Soujiro never once doubted the veracity that _What saved me back then is the wakizashi and Shishio_, not Himura.

Thus, with no particular destination in mind, heading up North had seemed the most reasonable weather-permitting choice to Seta Soujiro, who had took to heart the advice from the former Battousai. Aimlessly drifting from one small town to another, in essence, Soujiro had allowed fate to run its course, to take him wherever it may lead; and perhaps, hoped Soujiro, that after ten years, he too may come to discover his own truth.

At the outset of his travels, Soujiro had sensibly began by choosing to live life, one day at a time, according to the sword that defends the weak rather than the former, which he had once adamantly believed to be the only natural way of existence. Despite his formidable days as the Tenken, Soujiro had never actively sought to slay nor even had the personal desire to do so (see A/N). Wielding the sword that protects and not kills was thereby an easy task for Seta Soujiro. Unfortunately, however, the path is not as clear-cut as simply protecting someone; there existed perplexing encounters where neither Shishio's nor Himura's _truth_ rung absolute.

Without ever a fleeting doubt, Soujiro avowed that Shishio had made him strong --- that he was and is strong. Yet, since becoming a ruruoni, Soujiro had stumbled upon instances where others strikingly inferior in strength had foolishly gambled to prey upon on him. Though the former Juppon Gatana may have cloaked himself with the mantle that protects the weak; instinctively he would never have allowed himself to be short-changed in any situation. Lucky for those thugs, Soujiro was not forced to show his hand; and for this, Seta Soujiro was thankful to the nonchalant police officer, the first since Shishio, who had 'protected' him. Whether he had needed it or not, this reflection had made him exceedingly happy and noticeably had brightened his outlook for the future: _His journey might be long, but in time he will prevail in his endeavor to weave out a simple answer from among life's complexities. _

Never once had the thought of following Anji's approach cross his mind; Presently, it seemed that Seta Soujiro has fleetingly resolved upon this most simplistic answer – one that unexpectedly presented itself before him:

_"Seta Soujiro.__ You are under arrest for the assassination of lord Okubo Toshimichi."_

Without a moment's hesitation, Soujiro accepted it. Himura Kenshin's departing words had rung its loudest at that very instant: _"The true answer comes not by fighting but by living your life as you atone for your sins." _This, thought Soujiro, was a positive step in 'atoning' for a crime he did in fact commit, and who more fitting to do so than the noble Inspector Ayasaki Katsuya who had helped him several months prior.

---End Reflection---

Soujiro smiles as he treks northward through the sodden grass, content and at ease with his decision. After further wandering, Soujiro lands his feet within the perimeters of his targeted destination Tokyo, the former imperial capital of Edo. Now in this highly popularized city, Soujiro is but a single lost samurai among the many other inhabitants who have reformed their ways and accepted the Meiji Revolutionary ideals. Snacking on a serving of sweet strawberry strudel (it's from a high class restaurant yah know; they import!) from his O-buroshiki, Soujiro surreptitiously strolls along the spry shopping streets. His eyes flicker swiftly to and fro as he absorbs all that takes place about him. Quickly noting a familiar broom of hair, Soujiro continues to nonchalantly nibble down the last bits of his light meal carefree of what business his old comrade has in the area. Of course such a familiar face as the great right hand man cannot be missed, for a short moment later, a distant swish of hair can heard by the Tenken followed soon after by the sound of footsteps closing in on him and the resonance of an unsheathed sword. Soujiro casually dodges to right, avoiding the vicious edge of the katana that fills the empty space he has occupied moments before.

"Hello, Katana-hunter Chou-san. You give a rather rough greeting as usual," greets Soujiro familiarly as he slides away from another attack.

"Why hello to you too, Soujiro the prodigy. I see you haven't slowed down that much since we last met," returns Chou in a cynical tone as he continues to swing his sword in Soujiro's direction.

"Really, that's good to hear, but I must admit, I haven't been training as much. Ne Chou-san, what have been doing with your life since Shishio-san…left." Needless to say, the people in markets streets a few moments prior have all scattered from the area.

"Oh…traveling here…journeying there…you know…just making a living."

"Chou-san, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Soujiro-chan?"

"Why…why did you choose to follow Shishio-san?"

Chou suddenly stops short in his advances to think of an answer. Soujiro, likewise ceases his movements.

"Well, Soujiro-chan, it's like this. Imagine a freaking looking man, like Shishio, who by the way looks like he's been halfway burned to hell, approaching you and saying, 'How would you like to take part in bringing about a new era?" Of course you'll be like, 'What's in it for me?' So I says to him, What's in it for me?' And so he says to me, 'I hear you like swords.' Then he takes out the awesome 'Ren-batou' and tosses it to me saying, that he can lead me to much more. What else can I say to such an offer but yes? Don't you agree Soujiro-chan?"

"I see…because you like swords…not because you wanted to be strong." Comments Soujiro contemplatively.

"Well, Soujiro-chan, looks like you got it all wrong. Following Shishio-san doesn't make you strong…well it does make you look tough, but…I was strong before I joined the Juppon Gatana. It's actually all about you. I am strong because I just am. Whether you are strong or not is all dependent on yourself."

"Whether I am strong or not, is dependent on myself…" mumbles Soujiro in thought.

Taking advantage of Soujiro's unguarded form, Chou stealthily inches closer to Soujiro, all while attempting to occupy his mind with some other words of distraction, "You see, Soujiro-chan, you are the only one who can make yourself strong. Shishio-san didn't make you strong. You made yourself strong."

"I made myself strong…" Visions of his family and nameless samurais whom he defeated flash within Soujiro's mind.

Having gotten close enough to the rather distracted Tenken, Chou, without further delay, swerves his sword from behind the Tenken aiming to capture him by the neck. "Heheh…Looks like Shishio-san made you weak-minded..ehehe."

Only catching the words "Shishio made you weak," familiar words, which have been etched within his memories since he first met with Shishio Makoto, habitually replay itself. "The strong will live, and the weak will die."

"You are mistaken, Chou-san."

Not as gullible as Chou has hoped, Soujiro easily shakes off the distraction just in time to notice Chou's sword bearing arm ready to slash at him from behind. Rather irritated by Chou's attempt to fool him, Soujiro instinctively spins around and swings his straw sandaled feet at Chou's oncoming arm knocking it off course.

"I am anything but weak."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Konichiwa minna-san!! Hope you liked the latest installment. Soujiro's back! I hoped you all liked this Soujiro-centric chappie! Though this fic is supposed to be angsty, I usually have this inclination towards humor…just can't help it…hehehe! Ah!!! MSN-CHAN, you are just asking for it…BIG HUG!! (eyes glitter with delight)…yay Kiriakis-dono!!! That I am (big grin)!!! Eto..Kiriakis?…dun know the meaning either…just got it from "the Days of our Lives" (a daytime soap I don't have time nor the will to watch anymore)…that's our secret ;)

Whoa, it looks there are some concern on my previous chapter. Alrighty, let me tackle them (rolls up sleeves and prepares to type a looong A/N).

First Off - Saito & Alcohol & Violence.

I do recall the scene about Saito refusing to drink an offered cup by some guy after (or before? hmm…oh well) he went around beating poor Sano. Anyway, from what I recall, how I interpreted Saito's behavior in that scene was that he was only feigning. I remember saying to myself when seeing him grovel to the geezer, "This can't be Saito?! What the heck? Oh man oh man that guy's gonna be dead!" But, just to be sure, let me go check again…(grabs Manga) Here we are, Volume 7 Chapter 49. In this chapter we see Saito smiling kindly and acting all agreeable, saying that he has abstained from drinking since the dawn of the Meiji Era. Later on you see him apologizing and bowing submissively to the geezer. This scene definitely has to taken with a grain of salt for that cannot be the true Saito the Miboru!! But I guess it's all up to interpretations.

My take on this is that I believe the whole "enactment" by the "very devious" Saito was to show that he, since the Meiji Era, was a changed man, who reformed his ways (abstaining from wine & trying to avoid violence), that he no longer was the ruthless Shinsen 3rd Captain; but of course, we all know that was not true. Like he says "_A Wolf is a Wolf. A Shinsengumi is a Shinsengumi. Just as a Manslayer is a Manslayer. Am I wrong, Battousai?_" and "_You tame a dog with food. You tame a man with money. But there is nothing that can tame a Miburo._" (Totemo omoshiiroi desu nee!) Saito said that himself! (So why would he grovel, except for deception purposes??) And historically, Saito Hajime was very fond of drinking even after the Meiji as he likes to hang out with his brother in law when he drinks…he didn't marry Tokio till the 7th year of the New Meiji Era; and I do doubt he would want get violent with his brother in law…Tokio would be so mad! Moreover, Saito Hajime is said to have died from severe gastric ulcer from overindulgence in wine at the age of 72 (I believe he was only 37 during the Kyoto Arc given that he was only 31 when he married Tokio in 1874). What I found cool about his death is that he retained a "Seiza" posture as he waited for his death, which comes to show how much discipline and control he has!!!! Kakkoii!!!!

As may you know already, regarding Saito's character in my fiction, I like to incorporate his character from various other sources, such as Peace Maker Kurogane (Saito is much of a mystic in this show. Heheh it will be fun to incorporate that, but it will only be minor for past memory parts), the "Shinsengumi" serial currently airing in Japan (they made Okita grotesque looking…no offense to the actor, but that bald hairstyle for our young Okita has got to go! Some of the other older members have a full set of hair for crying out loud!), and of course the historical Miboro himself, though I do like to add a tidbit of my own interpretations…it is my fiction after all.

Mmmmm…Sake is good stuff…eto…but remember "Sake wa kyosui"

Oh about the See A/N from above, my story is based more on the Manga than the anime; the part about Sohjiro killing Senkaku in the anime was non-existent in the Manga…last I checked....

Hmmm…that was a long one…hey, wake up and review!!!

Ja ne!

The Kiriakis-dono/sama


	22. Chapter 21 A Simple Question, Deserves A...

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin. Nor do I own Dr. Niles Crane from NBC's "Fraiser" or Narugami from Sakura Kinoshita's "Matantei Loki Ragnarok."

* * *

Chapter 21: A Simple Question Deserves a Simple Answer

"I am anything but weak."

Utilizing his specialty the Shukuchi, Soujiro shoves an unsuspecting Chou against a wall all the way across the street, and promptly retrieves one of Chou's many swords and aims it perpendicularly at Chou's neck below his chin. Finally, gaining a sense of what occurred in the last three seconds, Chou makes eye contact with a rather confused looking Tenken. Realizing what he has just done, Soujiro immediately releases his old comrade from being pinned against the wall.

"Ah…gomen gomen, Chou-san…I didn't mean to get all rough on you like that," exclaims Soujiro laughing sheepishly.

"Hehe…there's no wonder you used to be the leader of us Juppon Gatanas. You're still as fast and lethal as ever…"

"Chou-san, why are you after me anyway?"

"It's a living. You're a wanted a man. There's a big reward for your capture after-all, and seeing you unarmed and helpless looking, I just thought you would be easy prey. But the Tenken will remain the Tenken even without a Tenken (Heaven Sword)."

"I see. There is a reward for my capture. Ne Chou-san, do you know of an Inspector Ayasaki…hmmm…eto…" Sohjiro pauses to recall the Inspector's first name.

"You mean baby-faced Ayasaki Katsuya? A really mean looking guy who if not for his manly stature would be easily mistaken for a woman with his effeminate face?"

"Ah yes…that's his name…eto…effeminate? You mean like Kamatari-san?"

"Kamatari's got a much better attitude than him…the Ayasaki guy's got this behavior thing like Saito…creepy really…and a bad attitude. He gives me the cold shoulder every time I sees him."

"Oh…so you do know him Chou-san? Could you tell me where he is?"

"What do you want with that guy, Soujiro-chan? Don't you know he's got an order to capture you? Or are you just looking for some bloody fun?"

"Eto…"

"Tell you what, cuz we're old pals you know, I'll tell you where to find someone who can helps you."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Oh no need to thank me. Cuz we're old pals you know, just let the guy know that I sent you."

Meanwhile, in Osaka…a large affluent estate stands dignified a few streets away from the royal residence of Prince Iwakura Tomomi. The vibrant noon sun shines upon the supple blades of grass growing healthily in the manor. Ayasaki Katsuya, riding on a splendid black stallion, arrives at the gates, which are guarded by several police officers.

"Konichiwa, Inspector Ayasaki," greets the officers as they bow their heads in respect.

"Gentlemen." Katsuya acknowledges them and then dismounts from the dark stallion, and proceeds inside the gates.

"Konichiwa, Ayasaki-sama," the western attired butler greets as he extends his arms indicating his wish for Katsuya to go inside.

"Konichiwa, Ueda-san. How are you faring since last we met?" Katsuya asks as they both head inside the exquisite abode.

"Very well, Ayasaki-sama. Very well, indeed. I cannot dream of having it any better."

"Glad to hear that you are well, but I do hope that your dreams will improve," adds Katsuya teasingly while removing his black cape.

"Hahaha…I am glad to know you still have your good humor, Ayasaki-sama." Ueda-san reaches out to take Katsuya's cape. "Would you like some hot Gyokuro tea, Sir?"

"That sounds very tempting, Ueda-san, but as much as I would like to, I have urgent business I must attend. Thank you for your offer."

"Urgent business, Sir? Nothing grave is it?"

"Private matters I need to consult with the Prime Minister."

"I understand."

"Ueda-san, where is Dr. Crane at the moment?"

"Oh…forgive me for not mentioning…Dr. Crane has gone to Prince Iwakura's residence to give him his monthly check-up."

'I see, thank you, Ueda-san."

Ueda exits to put away the cape, while Katsuya heads towards his room to wash up, and change into something more acceptable before the royal Prime Minister (Chief Counselor of State/Chief of the Oligarchs) of Japan. Katsuya decks himself in formal western attire composed of a white pressed shirt, a black three-piece suit, and fedora hat, not to mention his customary pair of thinly framed rectangular shaped glasses sitting above the nose. As he approaches the study of Prince Iwakura, he sees Dr. Crane walking his way carrying a large handbag full of medical equipment along with Narugami. Apparently, the monthly check-up has been complete.

"Katsuya!" greets Dr. Crane affectionately as he speeds up his approach.

"Dr. Crane," Katsuya returns with a smile. "Narugami-san."

Narugami broadly smiles in response and pats Katsuya on the shoulder, "Shall I congratulate you on another mission swiftly and successfully accomplished?"

"If it were only so…however…" Katsuya's voice diminishes.

"Katsuya, what is the matter?" asks Niles skeptical that it may be one of Katsuya's pretend failures again.

"Dr. Crane, unfortunately an important issue of concern from the past has finally resurfaced of which I must consult with the Prime Minister."

"Oh…I see." Dr. Crane's face changes from joy to those of concern after seeing the seriousness in Katsuya's expressions.

"I have not seen you this serious before, since Fuji…" Narugami quickly realizes the blunder of bringing up the topic about the former captain's demise, and stops short in his sentence. "…I am sorry Ayasaki-kun…eto, if you need anything."

"That's alright, Narugami-san. Arigato."

"Becareful, Katsuya, on your approach."

"I will, Dr. Crane..."

"Katsuya, I will be happy to lend you some support."

"Thank you for your offer, Dr. Crane."

"Well then, I will see you later, Katsuya."

"Good luck, Ayasaki-kun."

Katsuya approaches the heavy oak doorways leading to the Prime Minister's study room. Several police officers stand guard right outside of the entrance preventing any entry without announcement and official approval of the minister; however, Katsuya stands as a higher ranking official. Immediately recognizing Katsuya, one of the guards immediately announces Katsuya's presence without having to ask for his title. Katsuya patiently waits outside for an approval from the Minister before he heads inside the study. The walls of the minister's study room are covered in shelves of books mostly from the foreign countries in the West. A pair of richly embossed swords hangs notably behind the minister's desk. His headgear, constructed of glazed and ornamented wood, sits impressively upon a side mahogany cabinet. Prince Iwakura Tomomi, clad in a black suit with a neatly fixed bowtie, stands tall towering over his orderly desk; His stately figure gives of the look of medieval mystery.

"Greetings, Prime Minister." Katsuya chivalrously bows.

"Ah, Inspector Ayasaki. You have returned rather quickly. Have you completed your mission already?"

"My apologies, Minister. I have not." Katsuya lowers his head in expression of regret.

"That is quite unusual for you, Inspector. Something or someone troubling you?"

"You are truly wise, Prime Minister. You know my very problems."

"Tell me, inspector, what trouble has caused you to travel so far back to Osaka, even in spite of the problem that you have not accomplished your mission as of yet?"

"Allow me to be direct in my response, Minister."

"Granted."

"During investigations for my current mission, I have come upon vital evidence that may lead to a resolution to the case pertaining to the disappearance of my father Ayasaki Kazuma."

"And you would like permission to pursue this case, is that not right Inspector?"

"I wish to be permitted to track this case sir."

Prince Iwakura motions afar to those guarding the doorway, who immediately exits shutting the door behind them. "I understand your concern for your father, Inspector. Ayasaki Kazuma was a truly great general under Emperor Komei." Prince Iwakura pauses, "You, Inspector Ayasaki, by your own right, have since earned my respect by your diligence and keen services not only towards myself but also the Meiji Emperor Mutsuhito, who is indebted to you for his life."

Katsuya instinctively tightens his grip on the golden pocket watch. "It was my duty, Sir."

"Nevertheless, it remains a privilege earned. Mindful of the powerful yet precarious nature of a government position, you were wise to request that favor." Prince Iwakura sits down with his fingers pressed together, and thinks for a moment in silence; "Emperor Mutsuhito has shown you his gratitude; it is only fitting time…" A momentary silence ensues with only the sound of the ticking grandfather clock can be heard as Prince Iwakura appears solemnly grave. "With Shishio Makoto's reign of threat gone, and seeing that you have diligently served me for the past three years without failure…I believe your current assignment has been notified among the many police stations, and I am sure that your participation in this case can be deferred for some time."

"Doumo Arigatou, Prime Minister." Katsuya bows respectfully.

"Inspector, I trust that you will not slack off in your work. If for any reason, you fail to uncover anymore leads, you must return to your current assignment."

"Understood, Minister."

"Is that all that is troubling you?"

"Yes, Minister. Is there anything you wish of me, Minister?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then I will not take any more of your time. Best of health to you, Minister."

Back in Tokyo, Saito Hajime, after having met with an informant, currently strides through the market street toward the local police station. His keen wolf eyes soon catch a familiar figure traversing through the market streets as well. Saito snickers to himself and shakes his head and mumbles a ridicule for Inspector Ayasaki.

"It appears that Ayasaki is truly neglecting his duties." Saito continues his observation of Soujiro as he considers the reasons for Soujiro's appearance in the city. Saito smirks in anticipation, as he spots Soujiro waving a hand at him and merrily closing the gap between themselves.

"Hello, Mr. Saito. It has been a while," greets Soujiro cheerily.

"So it has…" responds Saito in a mock tone.

"Saito-san, you are a cop right."

"You know there is a warrant for your capture don't you?"

"Hai, that's why I am looking for Inspector Ayasaki."

Saito narrows his eyes in thought. "You are looking for Ayasaki?" Soujiro nods his head in affirmation. Curious of what ideas Soujiro has churning in his little foolish head, Saito simply questions, "Why?"

"To turn myself in." A simple question deserves a simple answer. Numerous words for describing a fool flickers actively in Saito's mind. "Do you know where he is, Saito-san?" An evil grin spreads across Saito's face, as ideas of teasing the little Inspector enfolds in his mind linking also the name Ayasaki to the words for fool.

"Come here, Soujiro."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Historical Note: Though the Meiji Emperor at the time had little power over government politics, which are at the time completely handled by the Genros, Ito Hirobumi and Yamagata Aritomo, after of course Okubo Toshimichi's death, his wishes are still respected, since he is after all a supposed god, and they still wish to retain him for public appearances, not to mention the fact that they want to gain his favors. The reason for that is these Genros used the emperor as a distraction to allow themselves to deal with the real power struggles behind the scene, while appearing unified in his service. Thanks to Dave Farnell for this info I got from his webpage.

---I made up the detail that Prince Iwakura resided in Osaka.

Anyway, I decided to upload this chapter at the same time as the previous, for those who put up with my looooooong A/N from last chappie. Thank you for your perseverance. Thank you all for your reviews…eto, please review!

Till next time!

The Kiriakis-sama/dono ;)


	23. Chapter 22 Priorities

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin. Nor do I own Dr. Niles Crane from NBC's "Fraiser" or Narugami from Sakura Kinoshita's "Matantei Loki Ragnarok."

* * *

Chapter 22: Priorities 

"Ahhh….I miss eating your home cooked meals so much, Ayasaki-kun!" declares Narugami as Katsuya places a bowl of hot Udon in front of him.

"So do I, Narugami-kun. So do I." adds Niles happily sniffing at the Udon steams from his bowl.

"Itadakimasu." Katsuya gives a small smile in response, and takes his seat.

"Yah know, Ayasaki-kun, you would make your future wife a very lucky woman!" comments Narugami, after slurping a noodle string down. "Ne..Dr. Crane, weren't there a bunch of fathers asking to have their daughters acquainted with Ayasaki?"

"Indeed," confirms Niles with a smile.

"You are soo lucky, Ayasaki-kun."

Swallowing down some Udon, Katsuya finally speaks up, "It's more of a misfortune than good, I am sure."

"Aren't you planning to get married, Ayasaki-kun?"

"Unlike you, Narugami-kun, I have much more important business priorities I need to attend to."

"You are so cold, Ayasaki-kun! At least befriend one of the ladies. You know, there are a lot of rumors floating around about you and your preferences."

"Yes, Narugami-kun. There are much of those rumors floating around. But we all know it's from those angry fathers whose daughters he refused to acquaint himself with." Niles remarks as he shakes a dash of chili pepper into his steaming Udon.

"Rumors are but rumors. In time it will fade." Katsuya comments nonchalantly.

"I know, but they are saying that you and that Tsujiai subordinate of yours are...you know… well, I'm not spared from being one of your men either."

"An intriguing proposal, is it not, Narugami?" Katsuya continues with a reflective tone, "It should certainly ease this matter rather well …"

"What?! Ayasaki-kun, Do you know what you are saying?"

"You are so easy to incite, Narugami-kun." Katsuya smiles archly at his rather gullible but trusting friend. Katsuya then turns towards Niles, "Dr. Crane, if any other people should come, please simply give them my regards… or better yet, introduce them to Narugami-kun… "

The doorbell rings.

"It looks like we have vistors." Niles wipes his mouth with a napkin and prepares to get up when Katsuya stops him.

"I will get that, Dr. Crane." Katsuya arises from the table and waltz straight to the main entrance.

Ten minute have passed...

"I wonder what's taking, Katsuya?"

"Ah. Don't worry, Crane-sensei. He's probably got some important case and is currently discussing it with his men."

"You're probably right." Niles heaves a small sigh as he pokes about his Udon. "Time just seems to fly since I met with Katsuya. As they say, time flies when you are happy."

"About England, why don't you stay a bit longer, Crane sensei? I am sure Prince Iwakura won't mind."

"I would like to stay very much, but I terribly miss my family, and besides I have a fiancé waiting for me at home."

"Fiance? Is she pretty?"

"Only the loveliest creature!"

"You make her sound inhuman, Dr. Crane," comments Katsuya as he reenters the room along with another gentleman.

The gentleman bows greeting, both Narugami and Niles, "Konbanwa."

"Hey, Tsujiai-kun!"

"Good evening, Tsujiai-kun, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes…thank you for having me," answers Tsujiai politely.

In Kyoto a few weeks later…

Notes of Inspector Ayasaki:

_The typical day for the Sawatari family…the __noon__ wakeup call... The mistress Sawatari Risako… daily…jewelry stores... the useless Sawatari Miwa…daily…frequents local bordello… sake… three or four so-called friends… the loathsome Sawatari Takafumi… biweekly…the streets of Kyoto… hassling debtors..._

Unknown to the Sawatari family, Ayasaki Katsuya is ascertaining their every move, searching for the common routine. Soon enough, Katsuya decides to go directly to the Sawatari house to probe for additional information that cannot be revealed through strict observation. A familiar maid of the Sawatari family exits the abode on an errand. Katsuya amiable approaches the maid who gets jittery at being addressed to by Katsuya.

"Konichiwa, Miss," greets Katsuya courteously.

"Konichiwa, Sir," returns the maid flabbergasted. "Oh my." Flattered, the maid's face turn instantly red.

"Would you mind answering me a few questions?"

"Oh, not at all."

"Sawatari-san has recently returned from his business abroad in Korea. Could you kindly inform me of how long Sawatari-san is expected to remain in Japan?"

"Sawatari-sama? Hmm…I really don't know, but I expect his stay to be only brief. It's no wonder though. He and his wife don't exactly get along." Katsuya remains thoughtfully silent. "Is there anything else you would like to know, Sir?"

"Oh yes, pardon my rudeness…There is an older woman, named Matsuoka Emiru, does she still work here?"

The maid's face quickly frowns, "Oh, her. Emiru left the household ever since that incident… Stupid really, she doesn't know what's good for her."

Katsuya is slightly affronted by her rude remarks, but reveals none of it.

"I see. Do you know where Matsuoka-san has gone to?"

"No…but if you need a maid…" the maid continues to chatter endlessly about herself.

Katsuya's attention trails off as he sees a glimpse of a familiar person standing across the street looking at him.

"Confounded!" Katsuya mentally rebukes to himself. Turning back to the maid, "Thank you for your help, Miss."

Katsuya quickly whisks off before the maid can say anything more.

"What were you doing?" Soujiro asks curiously as he quickly approaches alongside the inspector.

"This is official business, which is none of your concern. Now kindly make like a tree and leave!"

Scratching his head, Soujiro contemplates on the unfamiliar phrase before asking, "I am sorry, Inspector Ayasaki, but, I don't understand what you mean by make like a tree."

"The only part you need to understand is Leave!"

"Leave? Oh…leave…make like a tree and leave! Hahahaha, that is quite clever, I understand now!"

"Does not seem like it." Katsuya comments as he begins to walk away.

"Don't think you can get away from me, Inspector Ayasaki Katsuya!" states Soujiro in a serious tone.

Sudden chills run along Katsuya's back, as he feels the "ki" emanating from Soujiro; he turns around to see a rather serious looking Tenken holding out a weapon, which Katsuya can recognize as a Kashima bokken made from Shiro Kashi. The bokken looks as if it has been quite aged given the fairly visible cracks.

"What do you think you are doing, Seta?" questions Katsuya in a slightly apprehensive tone.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hi again, I am glad most of you liked the previous chapters. For those who are disappointed in this chappie for lack of Soujiro, I will try to make it up to you in the next, which I hope to be able to finish and upload in about a week…heheh…There will definitely be more angst in the future…that I guarantee, but the humor will always pop up somewhere along the line. By the end of this chapter, I hope you guys can guess what Saito had in mind with Soujiro.

Hmmm…Kiriakis-chan, hmmm, I guess, given that I maybe younger than some of my readers. But as a poor writer, being addressed with -dono and -sama just fills me with joy (sniffles)

Thank you everyone for your reviews…hugs and happiness to yah all!

Happy Halloween!

Kiriakis – sama (aka Master Kiriakis – attempting a flashy grin-)

P.S. Oh and uh…Soujiro is a criminal…and being a criminal is punishable by death heheheh…angsty story here I come! That will definitely make a true great angst ending to a hopefully decent angsty story.


	24. Chapter 23 The Bokken Chips Away

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Bokken Chips Away**

"What do you think you are doing, Seta?" questions Katsuya in a slightly apprehensive tone.

_---Flashback---_

"Come here, Soujiro."

"Chou-san told me that you could help me find Inspector Ayasaki."

"I could locate him, but first answer me this, Soujiro…why would you want Ayasaki to arrest you?"

"I want to atone for my sins," replies Soujiro pacing steadily along, evenly matching that of Saito.

"A notable path, Seta Soujiro… but I am quite curious…." Saito suddenly halts and turns midway to face Soujiro, who has instinctively distanced himself at the sudden motion.

"About what, Saito-san…" rejoins Soujiro.

Saito smirks realizing that the Tenken no Soujiro has effortlessly registered the minute flickering of his battle ki; the stray notion of battling to apprehend the Tenken has crossed his thoughts ever so briefly at that moment, only to be quickly snuff out by his current agenda, _Yukishiro Enishi_. Reasonably also, it is not his assignment to begin with but that of Ayasaki's. Saito gives out a short huff as acknowledgement of Soujiro's maintained level of agility and acuity and then proceeds to walk forward again all the while asking, "Of all people, why Ayasaki?"

"It is his mission isn't it?" Soujiro answers simply, again already at pacing level with Saito.

"Then enlighten me Soujiro, why has he not captured you?"

"He said that I was not the Tenken…something about me being fake."

"Ayasaki said that? I see…"

"Eto..."

"Tell me Soujiro, did you resist arrest?"

"No, not at all."

"There you have it, you did not prove yourself to be the Tenken."

"Prove myself to be the Tenken? Do you mean I would have to fight him?"

"Let me tell you this, a few days ago three little ninjas tried to assassinate Ayasaki. What do you think Ayasaki did to them, Soujiro?

"Capture them?"

"He beat them to the pulp and nearly killed them before having them arrested. You see, Soujiro, the only way Ayasaki will capture you is if you fight him or give him resistance."

"You mean you want me to assassinate him, Saito-san?"

"If it makes it easier for you to remember, then yes, assassinate him, and he will capture you."

"But if I assassinate him, won't he be dead? How can he…"

"Listen, Soujiro, just try your best not to kill Ayasaki."

"Ah…yes…that sounds like a great idea…Arigato, Saito-san" Soujiro prepares to walk off, but is called back.

"Where do you think you are going, Soujiro?"

"To assassinate Inspector Ayasaki like you suggested."

"With your bare hands? Do you think Ayasaki will consider you a threat when you are unarmed?"

Soujiro scratches his head in embarrassment. "…I was hoping…"

_---End Flashback---_

Without uttering a response, Soujiro leaps forward and attacks the very surprised inspector who immediately leaps backward to draw his sword but, unfortunately, not soon enough to dodge the onslaught of the Tenken's beyond godlike speed. The bokken makes a direct hit on the inspector's right arm in the midst of his unsheathing the Akusaiken. Katsuya heatedly thrusts his right arm up retaliating against the attack, knocking the bokken aside, and extracts the Akusaiken. Dodging to the side, Katsuya strikes back at the Tenken who easily blocks in defense; the bokken chips away by contact. Noting the landscape and promptly concluding that a prolonged fight would jeopardized his investigation, Katsuya states in a severe tone, "I do not have time for this…!" as he deliberately swings his Akusaiken, and cleanly cuts the aged, inferior bokken in two uneven parts. Katsuya quickly sheathes the double-edged blade, but accidentally nicks himself, compliments of Soujiro's prior attack on his arm making him a bit unstable. A drop of red crimson blood glints upon the icy blade before cleanly sliding off.

"I guess he was right after all about this bokken," mumbles Soujiro to himself before directing an interrogation against the departing Inspector. "Aren't you going to capture me for trying to assassinate you?"

"What do you mean?" Katsuya pauses in his walk to await an answer.

"You captured those guys who tried to assassinate you. "

Turning back around to face Soujiro, "…What did you say?"

"I said…you captured those guys when they tried to assassinate you. "

"How did you…Saito-san…I should have known. How could you have easily traced me here without his direction?... and…and that bokken!" mutters Katsuya before sternly stating, "Seta Soujiro, let me inform you this… my mission to capture the Tenken has been temporarily postponed for a more pressing assignment, but that does not mean that I am letting him go… so, if the Tenken truly wishes to be captured, let him not interfere in this present matter, and I promise, I will not neglect my duties. If you would excuse me, I have work to do…" With that, Inspector Ayasaki Katsuya begins walking away.

"Okay."

With slight nod, Katsuya gives a backhand wave that is quickly reciprocated by Soujiro.

_At the local police station…_

"Inspector Ayasaki…a letter has come for you from Osaka…"

_Later that night..._

At the Sawatari house, Takafumi, upset about the news that his hired assassins had failed to kill Ayasaki, releases his anger by practicing his Naginata weapon skills in his training room. His wife, Risako, once again alone in their bedroom, mumbles and curses a loud. She has bought all these new jewelry earlier and is excited about showing them off to her husband, who to her disgruntlement, simply ignored her, not even giving her a single glance since he got home. Even more to her displeasure, her son Miwa is not even home to listen to her complaints.

Sudden gusts of wind whistle by her windows, lending her a chilling sensation. Feeling quite isolated and alone, Risako calls out to the maids. No one answers. She calls out again and again, but still no reply. Completely freaked out and infuriated by her employees, Risako ventures outside of her bedroom to look for a maid to lash out against; the hallways are completely empty. A swift nimble hand holding a handkerchief envelops over her mouth. Unable to scream, she rolls her eyes frantically around, enabling her to see that the hallways in realityare actually occupied by a couple of bodies lying on the floor. Risako begins to struggle against her assailant, but soon after, she succumbs to the ether drug moistened on the handkerchief. Meanwhile, in the west side of the house, Takafumi continues to swing his powerful naginata, oblivious to the fact that the entire Sawatari household had been drugged unconscious. The assailant soon after slices down the doorways to Takafumi's training room…

"What's going on here?" Takafumi screams as he turns around to see a figure completely clothed in black attire from head to toe. A hooded cape flows shadily behind, as the assailant silently takes a few steps forward.

"How dare you enter my household?"

The shadowy figure unsheathes the sword, which lucidly illuminates the dimly candle lit room, and points it at Takafumi, who grows fearful at the sight of it.

"The Yoshimitsu!" mutters Takafumi apprehensively. "Who are you?"

Taking no heed of his question, the ominous figure charges directly towards Takafumi, who instinctively blocks with his naginata pole, which chips after contact.

"I don't know who you are, but I know that you have made a wrong decision to fight with me!"

Takafumi and the assailant continue to exchange blows for another while; however, the assailant is ironically fighting on the defensive side, which leads Takafumi to feel robust and overpowering. In actuality, the assailant is carefully gauging Takafumi's moves, and contemplating on the best technique to use. The assailant soon retreats back to the doorway.

"What? Are you afraid already? Fool! That should teach you to mess with Sawatari Takafumi!" Takafumi charges towards the dark figure, who instantaneously leaps and does a triple 360 degrees twirl and slashes the sword down; a formidable move that utilizes the effects of gravity and momentum to create a powerful downward thrust on an opponent.

"Maioriru Tsurugi (Descending Sword)" The assailment utters for the first time to reveal the tranquil voice of a female.

Takafumi, quickly moves his naginata to block, however the "Yoshimitsu" cuts cleanly through his weapon, forcing him to stagger backwards. The dark figure swiftly extends her blade at Takafumi's neck.

"What is the meaning of this?" yells Takafumi shivering behind the blade.

"Nanji ni izuru mono wa nanji ni kaeru (What comes out of you will return to you). I shall deliver you to Enmacho," the maiden serenely states.

"Who…What are you?"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Haha…I gave Soujiro-kun, a really really old shiro kashii bokken Japanese white oak! That's why it splits so easily; the older the bokken, the more brittle the wood becomes, evil ne?

Well, a warm heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers! No more time to waste, gotta go!

Please review!

Kiriakis


	25. Chapter 24 Vengeful Spirit

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 24: Vengeful Spirit 

"Who…What are you?"

Swiftly, the assailant jabs Takafumi behind his neck, knocking him unconscious. She then drags him out and lays him beside his unconscious wife on a horse drawn wagon.

"One more."

Meanwhile, not so far away, rurouni Soujiro once again finds himself freeloading beneath the night sky, receiving a gratis yet magnificent view of the celestials from the roof of a local house. As he reflects on his dealings with the Inspector, Soujiro becomes especially curious as to what _'truth'_ Katsuya wields... to be so giving yet never asking for anything in return. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a horse drawn carriage. Alert, he looks down to see a dark shadowy figure driving a wagon with what appears to be two persons, immobile but living still by the faint movement of their chest cavity. Glancing at the direction of the tracks, Soujiro quickly concludes that the wagon must have come from the Sawatari household. At first, Soujiro hesitates about interfering; but surely this shadowy figure is planning to meddle with Inspector Ayasaki's investigation.

_It is decided. _

The wagon moves straight towards the roadway to the local brothel. Along the way, a very drunk Miwa staggers about the streets singing to himself while a male servant holds him up. Suddenly two moist cloths cover their both mouths and noses, yet only one falls unconscious to the ground; the other is whisked away on the wagon along with his parents. The maiden drags the Sawatari family up a high cliff and thrusts them all off the wagon onto the dampened evening grass. The inhaled ether slowly wears off within the hour with Risako being the first to awaken.

"Where am I? What am I doing…" Risako mutters to herself as she strokes the side of her head. Risako looks about her only to see her husband and son lying beside her. Unaware of the dark figure standing near the edge of the cliff, Risako calls to her family and hysterically shakes them awake. Takafumi slowly stirs, and opens his eyes. Feeling the strange surroundings, he quickly gets up.

"What is going on here? Why am I…" questions Takafumi angrily.

"Aww…mom…let me sleep," mutters Miwa in a drunken tone.

"Husband…I don't know anything, last thing I remember was walking outside my room to call the maids and..."

Takafumi ignores his wife's lamentation and spots the cloaked maiden standing near the cliff under the moonlight. Before he can utter a single word, the maiden leaps over cutting the distance between them.

"You…" grumbles Takafumi trying to get a peep at the face of his assailant, which unfortunately is completely shrouded by a long dark hood, allowing for only a shadowy glimpse of her chin.

"Who are you?" asks Risako as she turns to look at the figure. "Husband, do you know…"

"Quiet!" yells Takafumi to his wife.

"It seems little has changed between you two."

"What do you want from us?"

"Vengeance."

"Vengeance? I don't understand…Whatare you talking about?"

The maiden slides her sword at Takafumi, nicking his neck, "The Yoshimitsu surely remembers clearly what you did to its true owners."

"Tell me who you are!"

"Do you remember what took place at these cliffs three years ago?"

Takafumi looks about the cliffs; his eyebrows knit, while his eyes remains focused on the blade in the maiden's hand. "Fuyue?" Takafumi mutters.

"Do you remember the words that I uttered before I leapt from these cliffs?"

"Fuyue? Has her spirit return to haunt us?" mumbles Risako to herself in fear.

Having heard Risako's words, Takafumi against his own belief rebukes, "You fool, there is no such thing as ghosts!"

Regaining some consciousness from his drunken stupor to catch a word or two of the dialogue exchanged, Miwa mumbles, "A ghost?… is it pretty, dad?" Glancing about, Miwa soon enough makes out the blurred dark figure before him. "What is that?"

"My spirit will not rest till the day you die!" Fuyue icily quotes herself from three years prior.

Frightened, Miwa instinctively scurries behind Risako, "Mom…mom…"

Cowering back also in fear of the spectral, Takafumi tactfully apologizes, "Fuyue, I am sorry! You were such a gentle hearted creature. I know you. Please forgive me."

"Fuyue? You mean she really came back to haunt us as she promised?" Miwa states surprised.

Takafumi moves to hit Miwa several times, "It was this boy's fault. Fuyue, you know that it was mostly Miwa's lust! I will revenge for you!"

Miwa returns his father's beatings, "Dad, you lusted for her too! It wasn't just me."

"Kuchi ni mitsu ari, hara ni ken ari (He has honey in his mouth but a sword in his heart.)." Disgusted Fuyue looks away. Taking advantage of this, Takafumi reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun aiming it at Fuyue.

"We will see if you are a ghost or not!" Takafumi fires a couple of shots, which Fuyue swiftly dodges.

Fuyue knocks the gun out of Takafumi's hand, "Do you not know that gun shots do not work against spirits?"

"Fuyue, please don't kill us, we will make it up to you," pleads Risako.

"Your kind is not to be trusted. Even if I do forgive you for what you have done to me, you still owe the Ayasaki family & my mother, your lives. Prepare to die."

Fuyue is about to strike, when Soujiro leaps into the scene and holds Fuyue's arm back. Curiosity has once again taken hold of him as he wonders what this spirit Fuyue, the maiden from Inspector Ayasaki's painting, would want with the Sawatari family.

Takafumi and Risako shout in unison, "Young man, please save us!"

"Stay out of this!" yells Fuyue.

"Miss, in the end only the fittest survive."

"They are not fit to live."

"I'm sorry, I remembered the wrong phrase…um I don't exactly remember at the moment, but…I remember a friend of mine said that killing is bad."

"That is your friend and your concern!"

"There must be a better way to solve this beyond killing. I have killed people, and I have regretted it dearly."

"I assure you I will not regret."

"But…Himura-san, he fights to protect the weak…and I...I think you should too."

"I do not care who told you what…I must take my revenge."

Taking advantage of the unexpected diversion, Takafumi reaches into his pants and pulls out a second gun and shoots frantically yet again hoping that it would somehow save him. The directionless gunshots fly everywhere. With his beyond god-like speed, Soujiro easily evades; however, upon noticing several bullets heading directly towards Fuyue who appears willfully stationary, Soujiro promptly dashes over to 'protect' her. Fuyue, instinctively pushes Soujiro out of the way. _"Baka, how do you expect to survive the bullets without at least a sword."_ Though a bit distracted by Soujiro's selfless act, Fuyue still manages to deflect all the critical ones with her Yoshimitsu. Still though, one bullet pierces through her upper right arm (Deltoideus muscle), and slightly embeds itself into Soujiro's upper chest (Pectoralis Minor) near his shoulder joint. From the force of the impact, Fuyue lunges forward and falls down on top of Soujiro to the ground. Takafumi was about to get up and approach them when, Fuyue, bearing the pain, abruptly stands upright feigning non-injury.

"Mortal weapons cannot hurt me." Fuyue pauses briefly to contemplate before continuing, "With this interference, I have lost my mood to kill tonight; therefore, you may live to see yet another day. 'Temmo kai-kai so ni shite morasazu' (Heaven's net is very great and coarse, but it does not let anything through.)." Fuyue backs away towards the cliff thinking, "_I survived back then. I will survive again!"_

Fuyue leaps once again down the high cliffs, just as she has done three years ago; however, the waves that crash into the cliffs three years prior has receded quite substantially. Despite that, Fuyue utilizes her long flowing cape to decrease her downfall and glide down the high cliffs. Unaware of Fuyue's mode of escape, Soujiro without more ado imprudently leaps down to try and save her somehow. The Sawatari family watches in shock and awe that the ghost of Fuyue has disappeared once again, and this time has mesmerized a fool to join her in Meifu.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

'Mesmerized a fool to join her in Meifu'…Hahaha…that's my attempt at a parody! Poor Soujiro, he's so chivalrous! And because of that he got shot…! But still though, if he didn't interfere, well Fuyue would have succeeded in getting her revenge, but then again, she would have committed a crime given that revenge killing was outlawed in 1873, well Feb 2, 1873 to be exact.

Oi, I missed out on some explanations from last chapter so here we go again with more author's rambling.

Shiroi Kashii Bokken (aka Japanese Evergreen White Oak wood sword): This uniformly hard wood has much dent resistance, however, it can become unstable with changes in weather especially humid. Another negative aspect of this wood like many others is that it loses its integrity as it ages, thus Kashi wood is good for the first few years, but when it's old…it's old, and you know what happens when you use it in battle (see previous chapter)…hehehe.

Yoshimitsu Blade : Yoshimitsu, "regarded as one of the three greatest sword smiths of Japanese history", was a blacksmith during the Edo period. He was famous for his tantos, but this time I had him make a katana with a length of about two and half shaku (30 inches). Anyway, for the Tokugawa family (Japanese rulers) gifts of his works for service are viewed as extremely favorable.

That's the history tidbit for this chapter folks. Heheh…I am sneaking history in my fic…hope you like it and learn from reading my story. Anyway…Thank you thank you to my reviewers… Wish you all a very very Merry Christmas! And hopefully by New Years' day there will be another chappie rolling out for you all…Till then Please leave you mark and review :)

The one and only  
Kiriakis-sama/dono


	26. Chapter 25 Sweet Bun

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 25: Sweet Bun 

… the supposed ghost of Fuyue has disappeared once again, and this time has mesmerized a fool to join her in Meifu.

As she steadily adjusts her cape to the air current, Fuyue hears the sound of rapidly fluttering clothes above her. Apparently, Soujiro, who weighs more and is unequipped with the material to lighten his fall, goes down at a quicker pace than Fuyue who has leaped before him. Surmising that only a baka like Soujiro would jump down after her, Fuyue quickly takes a gamble and pulls out one of her blades stabbing it diagonally through the cliff, thereby immediately stopping her fall. She extends her hand to prepare to grab hold of Soujiro when he reaches her.

_Snatch._

Fuyue catches Soujiro by his arm, which continues to slide down a bit until she gets a firm grip on his wrist resulting in sharp pains searing through her injured shoulder bullet wound.

_Slice._

Fuyue's double-edged blade cuts through the cliff rocks with the sudden added weight; the blade continues to be dragged down through the rocks. Soujiro's left foot reaches out towards a groove hanging out from the cliff; utilizing this support, he fully leaps over to the protruding rocks to reduce Fuyue's drag. Fuyue continues to fall, but at a slower pace. Channeling her energy, she forcefully twists her blade in the rock horizontally; thereby, temporarily ceasing her fall. Soujiro extends his hands to her.

_No use._

Fuyue's right arm, drenched in her own blood from the injury and exertion, is semi-paralyzed. She pulls her left hand up to grab on to the sword tsuka to replace her right hand, which slumps limply to her side. The sharp blade loosens itself from the unstable chink in the cliff, and Fuyue falls flat down onto the sandy beach 30ft below with Soujiro leaping from protruding slabs down to sea level.

"Are you alright?" Soujiro approaches Fuyue who currently lies flat on the ground.

"That is far enough! Keep your distance!" shouts Fuyue severely as she pushes herself up. "Confounded! That dreadful family gets to live a bit longer." Fuyue begins to stagger away, while Soujiro remains standing behind probing his bullet wound, which slowly trickles with blood. Curious at the Tenken's strange silence, Fuyue takes a glance behind her; her livid eyes fade to a gentler expression.

"Not far from this area is a small old house. Keep the blood from your wound from dripping upon the ground. Sawatari is sure to discover that I be not an apparition in the morning and will come after me. A trail of blood will only aid in leading him directly to us."

"What does she mean by us?" ponders Soujiro.

"A bullet wound needs to be treated properly. Come with me if you desire that."

Glad that Fuyue does not seem as cold as a moment ago, Soujiro nods his head in agreement and follows her to the small house. Along the way Soujiro clutches a round sweet bun against the wound to absorb the few droplets of blood that leaks out. Fuyue, on the other hand, has removed her dark cape wrapping her entire injured arm area; She painstakingly ties a rope tightly about her shoulder joint to decrease the blood flow to her arm. When they reach the old shack lying near the river, Fuyue requests Soujiro to stay outside for a while. Fuyue casually waltzes inside, pulling the old cloth covering the entrance aside, revealing a dilapidated and old interior, clearly uninhabited for years. Sweeping aside some dirt from the floor with her slippers, Fuyue sits down and takes out a pouch containing medicinal supplies. Pulling out a small candle and two small slabs of flint from the box, Fuyue begins to strike the flint together to light the candle. With a quick look to make sure Soujiro is still outside, Fuyue removes her dark cloak and begins to clean her arm wound and properly bandaging it up with some medicine. After treatment, Fuyue redresses herself before bidding Soujiro inside.

"Se…" She stops short and changes her address, "Sir, you may enter now."

Soujiro slowly enters without pushing the cloth door to make sure that he is really allowed inside. Taking out a small bottle and soaking a piece of cloth, Fuyue begins to swab her hands with the alcohol. By the time the cloth falls off the back of his head, he is sure that he is allowed inside. His arm still holds the slightly redden sweet bun at his chest wound.

Shaking her head in slight amusement, Fuyue points to an area near the dimly lit candle. "You may take your seat over there."

"Okay."

As Soujiro takes his seat, Fuyue knits her eyebrows trying to figure out what Soujiro is holding over his wound. Realizing that it is a sweet bun, she blinks her eyes in surprise at his ingenuity and is about to comment but changes her mind and asks instead, "Do you mind if I look at your wound?"

"No." came his simple answer.

"Please remove the sweet bun."

Soujiro nods his head in response. Fuyue reaches over and carefully surveys his wound, "The bullet is currently embedded in your muscles. This bullet is preventing an ample amount of your blood from flowing out, but it is crucial to remove it else you may contract lead poisoning. This process will be painful. You have a choice to remain unconscious, and feel little pain during the surgical removal, or to remain conscious and bear the pain."

"I can bear the pain."

"Then it is decided. Remove your shirt from your left shoulder." Fuyue retrieves a pair of metal tweezers from her medicinal box and holds the tips over the candle fire.

"What is that you have in your hand?" asks Soujiro as he unbuttons his shirt and carefully pushes his gi and shirt down the side of his left arms to reveal his wound.

"Tweezers." Fuyue pulls out a bandage and shakes some powder onto it.

"What is that powder?"

""Panax Psuedo-ginseng powder...It will help your blood clot. I have also included some Ishida Sanyaku to aid in your recovery." Fuyue turns to Soujiro.

Fuyue carefully inserts the tweezers and clasps it around the embedded bullet.

"Prepare yourself."

Soujiro winces his eyes as Fuyue pulls out the bullet and rapidly presses the bandage onto the wound. She then proceeds to wrap the bandage carefully around Soujiro's chest.

"How do you know how to bandage so well?"

"There are things you pick up from boarding with a doctor." Blowing out the candle, Fuyue gathers her clean medicinal supplies and puts them away in her box. Soujiro begins to pull on his clothes and button his shirt. The inside room turns dark except for the little moonshine that reaches in. Soujiro sits quietly still curiously peering at the bandaged wound. Looking up he sees that Fuyue has snuggled herself by an open window, however instead of looking outside, her eyes are gazing at an old table at the end of the room. A single tear trickles down her cheek.

_"You know, sleeping with your head under a table will keep the rain from falling on your face."_

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Oh my…the threats! Good grief! The number of threats! Heheh, guess I won't meet with Enma yet, cuz I updated teehee. I do luv the Meifu idea very much but alas, Soujiro's alive! And I'm alive! Yay!

Romantic relationship? Hmm…I can only say maybe and maybe not… hey, have you guys forgotten about our 'Kouen Hogosha' Katsuya!!! Just cuz Katsuya's missing for a while doesn't mean the character is out of the picture! But, we'll see how it goes.

Anyway, there's not much else to say about this chapter, so let's end this with a question for you all. Do you guys remember the above mentioned "Ishida Sanyaku"? History lesson Hint: Hijikata-san!

I thank you all my super fantastic reviewers who have granted their time by leaving their mark in the reviews. Truly grateful that I am, and I sincerely wish all my readers a very joyous and safe Happy New Year!!!!

With kind regards,

Kiriakis-dono/sama


	27. Chapter 26 Memories

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin or Shinsengumi.

* * *

Chapter 26: Memories 

"Miss, Why are you crying?"

"I..it is a dusty old house. It is not a surprise to become teary when dust gathers in your eyes." Fuyue quickly swabs her cheeks clean of the tears.

"… you just recalled some unpleasant memories."

Fuyue looks at Soujiro and quickly turns away, murmuring, "I used to live here with an old friend…until he was murdered."

"It is the strong who live and weak who die," utters Soujiro mechanically.

"Hmph... Only Shishio Makoto would expound such a callous notion."

"But Shishio-san was there to save me from my family."

"Shishio? To need saving by him…An abusive foster family, no doubt."

"No, Miss. He saved me from my blood relatives."

"Rather, I would say he brainwashed you. Why would you need to be saved from your own blood?"

"But that was what really happened… " comments Soujiro reflectively.

"How so?"

"Do you really want to hear my life story?"

Fuyue surprised at her own curiosity responds calmly, "If it makes you feel better, I will listen if you choose to tell."

"I really don't know if it would make me feel any better, but I would never know unless I tried." As he begins retelling his past, Soujiro feels at ease and uplifting to have Fuyue take interest and listen attentively to what he has to say; though Soujiro is not one to easily divulge his past, nevertheless, this time, intuitively, Soujiro senses that somehow he and Fuyue share something in common… and it is strangely as though he has known her for a long time now. "…so that is how Mr. Shishio saved me."

"More like manipulated you."

"Manipulated?"

"At no point did Shishio even lift a finger to defend you. All he did was manipulate you by playing on your situation and innocent mind."

"You think I am innocent?"

"You saved yourself. Perhaps with his wakizashi, but you basically saved yourself from a situation he got you into in the first place."

"But if it were not for Shishio-san, I would not be as I am."

"So true. You are now a wanted fugitive of the Meiji government."

"Yes. That's right. How did you know?"

"Baka…It is getting late. We need to get some rest for tomorrow Sawatari will begin his chase. Remember not to come near me when I rest." Fuyue fingers her sword as she closes her eyes to rest. "I may kill you in reaction."

Soujiro's keen eyes quickly capture a glimpse of her reflection upon the blade. "You know, you remind me of Ayasaki-san. He doesn't like it when people disturb him."

Fuyue's eyes dart open and look straight at Soujiro. "Are you by any chance related to Ayasaki-san?" Relieved, Fuyue closes her eyes once again. "Of course… it can be said that 500 yrs ago we share a common ancestor…" Fuyue shifts once again her position at the window. "It is late, your wound needs much rest to heal properly."

"I suppose you are right." Soujiro closes his eyes and leans against a wall.

/Memories/

Huddling on a pillow upon the floor near a flickering candle, Fuyue, engulfed in a book that Matsuoka sneaked to her, is suddenly caught off guard when Sawatari Risako barges into her room.

"You wretched brat! I don't know what you did to my husband…but you did something…what is that in your hand?" Risako angrily points at the book.

"A book, Madame." Fuyue answers lowering her head.

"A book?" Risako gives a mocking laugh. "Stupid girl! Don't you realize that you will amount to nothing. I don't see why you even bother reading. Don't forget that you are a servant, and that is what you will be forever." Risako swerves her arm out accidentally knocking the candle over with her kimono sleeves, which ignites into a smoking flame; fortunately, it is quickly put out with the help of Fuyue and her unused wash water. Risako slaps Fuyue hard to the floor.

"You foolish girl! You left that candle there on purpose didn't you?" Risako continues to kick and pinch and whatever torture she could think up at Fuyue.

"Please, Madame." Pleads Fuyue to Risako in between her sobs.

/End Memories/

Fuyue opens her eyes to see Soujiro at her side, worry in his eyes, yet a comforting smile stretches across his face. His hand remains on her shoulder still shaking gently to wake her. Her cheeks drenched with tears; her arms held out in front of her with the elbows and wrists snapped closely together, and her hands covering her forehead. She remains breathing heavily for a brief moment, trying to calm herself and rationalize her present reality. Finally regaining her composure, she becomes aware of the close distance between her and Soujiro. Fuyue immediately pushes his hand from her shoulder and quickly backs away eyes staring warily and sparkling with the remnant tears.

"Miss, are you…alright?" asks Soujiro concerned.

"I…I…What is it?"

"I heard you talking in your sleep…you must have been in a nightmare."

"My apologies for disturbing your rest. I will be fine. Please…do not come near me…during my sleep…I get really upset."

"Hai." Without another moment's thought, Soujiro retreats back to his corner.

Fuyues continues to breathe heavily, as she shifts to a more huddled position. She shakes her head as if she can shed off her bad memories. Dismay reigns high on her mind; Fuyue's hand slides through her smooth dark hair raking it in frustration. Slightly squeezing her head between her hands, Fuyue mumbles a command to herself to think happy thoughts. A sweet vision of a smiling young gentleman envelops her mind - her onii-san, the one who found her, a child not yet three years of age, alone wandering in the hills looking for her mother, who according to reports, supposedly had perished from an illness.

"Ohayo," greets the young man trying to sound as cheerful as possible, despite the sad news he carries.

"Ohayo," sniffles young Fuyue through her tears.

Seeing that her food plate remains untouched, he carefully strides over to Fuyue's side, and softly asks, "You haven't eaten anything. Aren't you hungry?"

"I waiting for mother. Do you know where she go?"

"Not exactly…but what I do know is that your mother would not want you to starve." He takes an onigiri from the dish and displays it to Fuyue. "Here, try some, you wouldn't want me to get in trouble by your mom when she finds out you starved under my care. I can't promise you that it will taste good, but I do guarantee that it is edible."

"Arigato gonaimazu," thanks Fuyue courteously as she takes the onigiri.

"Dou itashimashite."

Seeing that Fuyue is still hesitant in eating, "You have to keep yourself healthy for your mom."

"Hai." With that young Fuyue takes a bite of the onigiri.

"What is your name, little girl?"

"Fuyue."

"Fuyue, that is a beautiful name. My name is …Soujiro…"

"Soujeelo-san…eh Onni-san…, ano…"

Young man chuckles at the Fuyue's childhood simplicity, "Onii-san will do."

"Hai."

"Fuyue, do you know your family name?"

"Famlee name? Ano…" Fuyue thinks for a long time. "…Ki..sa….Gomen, Onii-san…I can't...rememmer."

"That's okay…Do you know where your father might be so I can take you to him?"

"Ano…I not see father before."

"Never?"

Fuyue shakes her head in response.

Placing his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, Soujiro tries to comfort her, "Well, don't worry, nii-san will find someone to take care of you till you..."

Surprisingly cutting him off, "Onii-san won't take care me?"

"Nii-san won't be able to good care of you. But, Nii-san promises to find a good person to care of you, Fuyue."

"Iie! Fuyue only wants Onii-san. Fuyue knows Onii-san very nice man. Everyone else…so scary. Fuyue…very afraid. Onegai, Onii-san."

"Onii-san…" Soujiro looks deploringly at Fuyue's earnest. "Onii-san will do what he can, but Fuyue must promise me to be happy. Onii-san believes that when one has the choice to feel happy or sad, Onii-san would rather be happy."

"How to be happy?"

"Well, Fuyue, the trick is to think happy thoughts," as he gives a dashing wink.

(end flashback)

"Why is this not working! Onii-san!" screams Fuyue into the dark night air.

Soujiro immediately sits up, "Miss, are you…alright?"

"Gomen-nasai…"

"You were shouting for your onii-san. If you want, I can go look for him for you."

"He died twelve years ago."

"Eh…gomen ne."

"Forget about it…Just go back to sleep."

Figuring he has better get some rest before sunrise, Soujiro closes his eyes and falls back to sleep. Early the next morning, Soujiro wakes up to see that Fuyue remains asleep from all her fatigue. Unwilling to disturb her much needed rest, Soujiro decides to stay still and keep watch over her till she does wake up. Meanwhile, the sleepless Sawatari Takafumi disbelieving that Fuyue's ghost has actually returned for revenge, decides to return to the cliff and investigate on the whole ordeal. He walks over to the cliff's edge, and after a single glance below, figures that it is impossible for any human to survive such a fall. Fear overruns his body, sending chills down his spine. Surmising that Fuyue is truly an apparition on its course for vengeance, Takafumi slumps back upon the grass in utter shock. Despite his interpretations, Takafumi shakes his head, refusing to believe in such things as ghosts. There are no such things as ghosts! Are there? Takafumi, unwilling to take any more chances by battling an undefeatable apparition, quickly gets on his knees to beg Fuyue for forgiveness. One, two, three; Takafumi bows. Opening his eyes after the third bow, Takafumi sees his hand tainted with a bit of fresh blood. Taking it as a sign of non-acquittal, His hands quiver in fear. Suddenly, he spots more blood on the grass below, some still wet, but most are freshly dried. His mind begins to boil with anger as he realizes the truth of the matter…Fuyue is still alive!

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Long time between updates ne? Gomen..I've been very very laz..ahem…busy. Ehehe…cheers to Takuya for answering correctly about the "Ishida Sanyaku." Ishida Sanyaku, medicine produced by the Hijikata family, was used to treat pains battle wounds. It is said (from Shinsengumi serial) that herbs used to make Ishida were gathered from the Tama River to be dried, charred and grinded into a powder. As advertised by HijikataToshizo(prior to being Vice Captain), Ishida can cure all sorts of pains overnight. Remember the episode where Saito aka Fujita appeared as a peddler? Well, he was selling Ishida Sanyaku!

Anyhow…how shall I say this…I've been flamed! Oh my! Is my fic "unforgivable"?

Sigh… Oh well, to end this on a more happy note, Thanks a bunch to my reviewers…keep them coming and I will keep the chapters rolling. Heheh…

Cheers!

Kiriakis – xxxx


	28. Chapter 27 Weakness

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin or Shinsengumi.

* * *

Chapter 27: Weakness 

_… Fuyue is still alive!_

Meanwhile, back at the Tokyo police station, Tsujiai has just returned from his investigative undertakings assigned by Katsuya. Without even a glance at his companions, he somberly strides across the dark training grounds towards the main building. Upon entering, he quietly slides the furisode doors close behind him and removes his hat. He manages to take few steps forward, before finally retreating a few steps back towards the hallway walls. Leaning back against the walls, he gives a heavy sigh and makes another attempt to calm himself, a feat which he has tried since his return trip from Kyoto earlier. Never before has he felt such a cold aura emitted from someone. Just thinking about it sends chills down his spine. As if he wasn't perturbed enough, Saito makes his stealthy appearance.

"Back already, Tsujiai. Has Ayasaki finally released you?" states Saito mockingly as he exhales a puff of smoke.

Jerked back to reality, Tsujiai quickly bows and stammers, "Fuuujiita-san!" He remains scrunching the hat in his hands.

With a quick glance at Tsujiai, Saito inquires, "Why the pale face?" before placing the lit cigarette back on his thin lips.

"Ah…nothing…many apologies for concerning you," Tsujiai replies as he gives another bow.

Saito smirks at being referred to as concerned. "Don't let Ayasaki's blood thirst get to you," comments Saito, as he taps Tsujiai on the shoulder and slides the entranceway behind him open.

Surprised at Saito's awareness of the situation, Tsujiai inadvertently lets out a short "Ah…" as Saito exits towards the training grounds. How did Fujita-san know what he was thinking?

(Flashback)

Earlier that day, Tsujiai and Katsuya have been exchanging tidbits of information at an outdoor café located approximately 500 meters away from the Kyoto station. Nearby, a father and son pair is taking their rest from a successful hunting trip. The son approximately ten years of age is proudly holding out his father's hunting bow and reenacting the triumphant catch of a Japanese Sika (deer).

"I expected that you have made progress on the information I provided…"

Tsujiai nods and reveals to his companion, "I believe we have enough evidence to more than detain him, Sir…"

"I see," acknowledges the tranquil inspector before quietly sipping his hot tea.

"Do you wish for us to take him into custody for treason?"

"No need. I intend to…"

_Temmo kai-kai so ni shite morasazu._ See Chapter 24 for translation

His eyes suddenly swerve towards the police station. From a distant, there appears to be a prison breakout. A group of police is attempting to apprehend a vicious thug whose beefy arms knock a cop unconscious and steals his blade. The local officers have judiciously refrained from the use of their guns due to the populated streets.

"It's a prison break out, everyone get out of the way!"

"We can't let him escape!"

"It's a prison breakout!" declares Tsujiai alarmingly after a quick observation of the situation.

Katsuya mechanically places the teacup down on the table and continues to the scan the circumstances while murmuring to self, "515 meters due west."

"Sir, it looks like that serial killer I helped catch last month." Tsujiai notices a few more officers beaten to the ground. "They're hurt! I've got to help them!"

It also appears that the thug has secured himself a hostage, a young male not much older than he. Tsujiai immediately arises from the bench, and prepares to aid the fellow officers in the distance.

"Hold it, Tsujiai," commands Katsuya halting Tsujiai in his tracks.

Tsujiai turns around and looks at Katsuya in confusion. _What is he waiting for?_

"A serial killer?" questions Katsuya in a calm and stringent manner. "Report."

"To be executed two days from today…"

"The crime…"

"His last victim was a young boy…," replies Tsujiai in an adamant and rushed manner. Katsuya's eyes narrow in livid fury; those same eyes quickly locate a nearby weapon. "I was only able to save the mother…but…the boy…I was too late. Sir, we've got to hurry!"

Katsuya quickly leaps over to the neighboring table and seizes the bow and arrow from the young hunter's small hands. "Confiscated for government use," states Katsuya in an unrelenting grim tone. The boy naturally gets upset and begins to attack Katsuya with little punches.

"That's my dad's! Give it back! Give it back!" The boy continues to pummel Katsuya's side; Katsuya ignores the boy's lament and tugs on the string to test its resilience. His accompanying officer, Tsujiai, stands to the side feeling a bit ashamed at the current situation. The angry father approaches Katsuya preparing to lash out and defend his boy. Katsuya turns and gives the hunter an extremely icy glare, emptying the hunter's mind of any harsh things he has prepared to utter a few moments prior. The hunter quickly pulls his son and backs away from the frightening young man before him.

"But sir, there are too many people around to shoot. Moreover, the criminal is too far away and he's got a hostage," comments a stunned Tsujiai hesitantly.

"Silence!" commands Katsuya, quickly pulling a single arrow from the quiver. "540 meters and moving…" Katsuya swiftly dashes a few steps forward and leaps up into the air. Promptly notching an arrow, he aims and releases within a split second. "Aku Soku Zan." The arrow sears through the air and pierces the target right through the heart, instantly killing him, and leaving the hostage unharmed (save a bit of emotional trauma).

Upon returning to the ground, Katsuya approaches the young boy and returns both quiver and bow. "Compensation for usage," utters Katsuya dropping five hundred yen into the boy's trembling hands. "Turning back to the blanched Tsujiai, Katsuya adjusts his glasses and instructs, "The criminal has ceased resistance. The corpse lies approximately 545 meters to the west. Be at ease that he shall kill no more."

"Hai."

Aware of the whispering nosy onlookers, Katsuya notes aloud, "I do not take kindly to repeated offenders."

(End of Flashback)

"You don't look too well, Tsujiai."

Tsujiai is suddenly called back from his revelry by one of his fellow officers, "My night shift's over, care to join me for morning drink?"

"Hai."

_Back in Kyoto…_

The radiant morning sun pierces through the old mildew infested shack, lighting up the little details hidden by last night's shade. Though outwardly an excellent place for rest to the night weary eyes, the old shack in actuality is not only prone to collapse, but it is also a health hazard to those to reside in it. Apparently having survived these dangers, Soujiro sits comfortably leaning against the rotten wooden wall, eating while still keeping watch over the 'weak' maiden sleeping a few yards away. It is now mid morning around the beginning hour of the horse (Chinese ancient way of telling time, Zyuunishi of the series 'Fruits Basket'). Fuyue lies tiredly on the hardwood floor; Aches and pain travel throughout her body. The only thing comforting her at the moment is the soft touch of the morning sun upon her skin, and the warmth of her dark cloak which has also been energized by the generous sun. _Morning sun?_ Fuyue immediately pushes herself up, sharpening the pain in her muscles. Her dark hood falls down her shoulders, allowing Soujiro a full glimpse.

"Good morning, Miss," greets Soujiro cheerfully.

Startled by the greeting, Fuyue's head instinctively turn to the smiling rurouni. Apparently, Fuyue has been overwhelmed with fatigue and pain that she did not sense his presence, even at such a close distance. Her body is aching all over from the massive loss of blood, and lack of sleep. Moreover, with the little rest she receives, she is overly exhausted to move. Grabbing the two swords which she hugged all night, she tries to get up by herself but falters back to the hard ground floor. Soujiro arises from his sitting position with thoughtful intentions on lending some assistance. Fuyue immediately backs up and defensively holds her sheathed sword out in front of her; her energy rendering her only a few inches from where she was before.

Ceasing his advances, Soujiro inquires, "Do you need any assistance?"

Fuyue drops her sword wielding arm tiredly, and callously questions, "Why are you still here?"

"I want to make sure that you were well," comes Soujiro's natural reply.

"My well-being does not relate to you," states Fuyue icily before continuing, "Leave me. Takafumi is sure to have discovered that I be not an apparition by now and has sent people to kill me. Leave now before you draw yourself further into my tribulations."

"That is all the more reason I need to stay. You are weak right now, and Sawatari-san is strong. The weak need to be protected…"

"I am not weak."

"… and it was my fault that you were injured."

"Besides, not all weak people NEED to be protected. Moreover, not all weak people SHOULD be protected!" declares Fuyue harshly. Soujiro repeats Fuyue's words to himself as he tries to comprehend its meaning. "You are wasting valuable time! Leave now, before it is too late!"

"Miss…I think it's rather too late now." Fuyue looks at Soujiro curiously. "There many people coming this way, and they aren't really friendly it would seem."

"Many people…Why can I not sense anything!" contemplates Fuyue feeling both frustrated and extremely vulnerable. Apparently the profuse blood loss really impairs her sharp sensing ability; the ability to sense the surrounding activities and to feel the rift in the atmosphere is pivotal to her survival thus far. She has been taught, "Fight not with your eyes as much as your other senses for visions can be deceiving while detrimental." Fuyue quickly turns to face the entrance. From her position, she can see nothing but the cloth covered doorway, moreover, the windows are too high for her look through. Pushing herself up from the dirty floor, Fuyue slides both her sheathed blades through her waist sash in preparation for battle. Unlike other women with traditional Obi belts, Fuyue ties a very long sash belt about her waist allowing it to dangle pass her knee.

"Can you still fight in such condition, Miss?"

"I have not an option."

The mumblings of the approaching thugs could be heard outside the shack. Without much thought, the thugs blindly enter without contemplating on the possibility of a trap or some kind of enemy fortification. "You two must the people Sawatari-sama is after," declares the thug leader, before commenting, "Hehehe…it looks like this will be an easy capture after all. Not only is the female injured, but she is the one with the weapons."

"And the sword-less guy looks like a complete wimp."

"We will definitely get a big reward for their capture. I will take on the pretty girl. The rest of you can play with the boy."

The thug leader pulls out his saber.

"Ron yori shoko (Proof rather than argument)," murmurs Fuyue as she flicks her katana out a notch. The thugs begin their assault as ordered; five against Soujiro and their leader against Fuyue. Fuyue unsheathes her katana at a slower speed than usual and blocks an oncoming attack; while weaponless and injured Soujiro leaps about the room playing a chasing game with ease. Fuyue's right arm remains limp at her side from the gunshot injury, as she parries most of the attacks. Noticing her lack of strength, the thug leader hones in his strength and slashes downward at Fuyue who blocks once again but this time falters back. Fuyue has been pushed into a sword strength battle, blade to blade pushing against each other; both blades now rely on the strength of the wielder.

"_I cannot die, not just yet, not to the likes of you. I want my revenge!_" thinks Fuyue boosting her morale. The enemy backs up a bit from her sudden force but quickly overcomes Fuyue's push, forcing her to bend one of her knees to the ground for support. Meanwhile, Soujiro soon notices Fuyue's uncompromising position and jumps in to lend his strength. He grasps Fuyue's sword hilt, and helps her shove the enemy away.

With a short glance at Soujiro, "I lend you my blade, Sir. You say you protect the weak. Do as you will."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I have finally taken the time to update. Sorry for the delay, but I've been quite busy. I was ill for a while, and I had to adapt to new accommodations for the past month. Only excuses right?

Anyhow, there exists two Soujiros, both know Fuyue, and neither are blood related to her. More A/N on that topic will be updated next week, and you all know what that means ne? This, however, is on the condition that I get reviews…hehehe. About knowing Shishio, remember that it can be said that 500 yrs ago Fuyue shares a common ancestor with Ayasaki. Before I go, Thank you for all your reviews

Till next time,

A very Sleepy Kiriakis


	29. Chapter 28 Sympathy

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin or Shinsengumi.

* * *

Chapter 28: Sympathy 

"I lend you my blade, Sir. You say you protect the weak. Do as you will."

"Hai."

Promptly retrieving her sword, Soujiro swiftly thrusts the Yoshimitsu forward sending his opponent staggering backwards. The remaining thugs, though a bit startled by Soujiro's ability, foolishly continue their assault. With an angelic smile upon dancing upon his lips, Soujiro, exhibiting full control of the situation, can only marvel at their ill-advised behavior. Nimbly grasping Fuyue's wrist, Soujiro smoothly pulls her protectively behind him, while reversing the blade in his other hand. Within seconds and a few visible flashes of reflected light, all the enemies are beaten to the ground with their weapons far from their current position: their leader clasping both his hands around his neck in pain; two others writhing on the ground with their arms firmly hugging their thrice pummeled abdomens; and the last three thugs lying sprawled flat upon the dusty floor groaning in delirium. But not one of them has had a taste of the Yoshimitsu's edge.

_Soujiro__ really does not kill. _

Upon hearing the loud moans from the beaten thugs, Fuyue instantly disengages from the momentary revelry, "We cannot let them live, else they shall reveal our position."

"My killing days with Shishio-san are over, and besides I know that killing people leaves bad memories." Soujiro gives an uncharacteristically awkward smile.

"Please, return my blade."

"Are you planning to kill them?"

"If you have not the heart to do so, I will do it in your stead. Misguided sympathy ultimately leads to self-destruction; their escape will inevitably reveal our current location."

The thugs having heard Fuyue's threats, gather all their strength to flee the site. The injured Fuyue instinctively steps forward and kicks a fallen sword, allowing it to fly towards one of the fleeing men and slice through his side. Fortunately for him, its precision and accuracy have been diminished significantly due to her injured state, the man survives and is able to run away.

"Confounded!" mutters Fuyue to herself. Meanwhile, Soujiro stands by silently and a bit stunned by Fuyue's unwavering mode to kill that almost parallels those of his recent past. This young lady's thirst for blood is not a pretty sight to behold even for an experienced killer like himself; this Fuyue is very different…from Yumi or any other women he has chanced to notice during his toil under Shishio.

"_Is killing them necessary!__ They are alive, but should they be alive?_" ponders Soujiro.

"Return my blade! You need not worry any longer for their lives," snaps Fuyue jolting Soujiro from his thoughts.

"Eh! Gomen…Miss Fuyue."

"Gomen?…gomen? Well, gomen will not solve everything. Now they will come back with more people and kill us both! Are you happy now?" lashes Fuyue in absolute anger.

Apparently used to be screamed at from his blood family to his boss Shishio and Yumi, Soujiro's calm response is anything but predictable to Fuyue. Managing a smile, Soujiro flips the blade, and returns hilt side first, "Do not worry, I will protect you."

Fuyue eyes lit up at his proposal; never before have such simple words, affected her so emotionally when uttered by this gentleman before her. Fuyue scans his face for any sign of deception. Not able read much from his calm exterior, she retrieves her blade and sheathes it. Despite having been broken by Kenshin, Soujiro still retains his ability to mask his feelings with a calm smile; a feature he learned from living among his relatives as a child.

"We need to depart from this place quickly. With them alive, this place is no longer safe." A bit frazzled, Fuyue goes to pick up her medicinal pouch.

"Where should we go?" asks Soujiro as he watches Fuyue sling the pouch over her shoulders and make her way towards the exit.

"I do not know," replies Fuyue briefly stopping in her tracks.

Soujiro ponders shortly before suggesting, "How about the Kamiya dojo? An acquaintance of mine, Himura-san lives there. He can probably help you."

"_Kamiya__ dojo, where the former Battousai is…no wait…Saito-san said he's going to be there…He must not see me in this state_," contemplates Fuyue.

"Miss…what do you think? Do you want to go meet Himura-san?"

"No. I do not want to cause your friend any trouble." Fuyue starts to walk off.

"Are you sure you can travel in this condition?"

"I may be exhausted, but I am not paralyzed." Fuyue turns to look at Soujiro. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you are weak and the weak need to be protected," Soujiro declares rather proudly.

"I remind you, Seta-san, I am not weak; even in this state, I can…" Fuyue suddenly stops, surprised. _Why do I feel the need to explain myself to Soujiro? Weakness? When has his opinion of me become so important? _Casting such outlandish thought aside, Fuyue quickly challenges, "Weak…why must you insist on protecting the weak?"

"Himura-san protects the weak..."

"Himura…" mumbles Fuyue before lashing out, "You are not Himura!"

Nodding his head in agreement, "Yes, I am Soujiro..."

Irked by his response, and yet amused, Fuyue sarcastically acknowledges his comment, "Forgive me, how could I have confused such an obvious fact?"

"But you didn't Miss. You knew I was not Himura-san."

Fuyue could only shake her head and smile charmed by the young Tenken's naivety. After quite a long walk later, two find themselves under a Sakura tree looking at another abandoned house. Fuyue gazes at the familiar surroundings, as she contemplates on her childhood memories. The abandoned house, looked only slightly weathered, from last she saw of it three years ago when she used to receive training from her mentor and deemed foster father Ayasaki Kazuma, the loyal samurai of the Emperor Komei, who served his duties in the Boshin Wars, while his pregnant wife lived with her foster relatives. When the war ended, he immediately set out to reunite with his family only to hear that his wife had perished from cholera, and his child missing, and assumed dead. Kazuma vowed to live the rest of his days by his wife's side, and thus he lived in the little house visiting his wife's grave daily. His lonely life changed when he met with Fuyue, who reminded him so much of his wife and himself. Fuyue has decided to seek safe-haven inside.

"This is a nice place you found, Miss," comments Soujiro as he observes the house's interior.

"Not found but rather returned… We should be safe here for a while. I do not think Sawatari's men will be on the lookout for us here in the next few days."

"The most dangerous place, being the safest place…"

"Hai."

"Do you know where I can get a drink, Miss?"

"There should be a well nearby, somewhere behind the house."

Soujiro decides to go outside to get some water, and conveniently explore the outside of the house. Meanwhile, Fuyue proceeds to go survey the house a little farther for anything that could be of use. In the kitchen lay plenty of empty old pots and small straw baskets. Fuyue begins to clean it up a bit. Moving aside some of the baskets, vague yet familiar marks on the kitchen wall catch her attention. She remembers having seen these marking before as a child when her mother was still alive. Fuyue shockingly drops the straw basket in her hands, as she realizes that the house Kazuma lived in was her childhood home. _Why have I not notice this before? _Shaking off the distraction of her thoughts, _I must look into this later_. Fuyue continues with her cleaning to make the house more inhabitable. Unfortunately, her eyes again have fallen upon another object of not so distant memory, a dainty dusty board by the window side.

(Flashback)

Kazuma Ayasaki has been watching over little Fuyue ever since he first laid eyes on her about twelve years ago. Not only does she remind him of his wife, but himself also. Her kind nature and seemliness bear such a striking resemblance that he often imagines her as his own long lost child; which is virtually impossible given that he has been informed during the Boshin wars that his wife bore him a son not a daughter. He has often fancied having a young heir bearing the name Katsuya, who will learn all his Samurai skills. Kazuma remains oblivious to the existence of Fuyue until one day, when the latter is washing clothes in the streams; Fuyue has slipped on the smooth rocks and has fallen into the stream. Kazuma instinctively leaps into the waves rescuing an unconscious Fuyue and takes her to his home. Fuyue awakens to hear the sound "pa-chi" echoing through the air, and begins to stir.

"You are awake, lil Miss. Come have a cup of hot tea," kindly bids Kazuma disclosing his presence in the room.

Slowly getting up from her futon, Fuyue recalls what happened and bows to Kazuma in gratitude. "Arigato, Sir, for saving me. I must be going now. May I ask for you honorable title that I might repay you in the near future?"

"My name is Ayasaki Kazuma," responds Kazuma openly, before a look of regret briefly occupies his facial features. Kazuma wonders why he revealed his name so easily, but promptly pushes the thought aside. As they say, spilt water never returns to its tray. "Come have a cup of tea to refresh yourself before you go." Kazuma places a small white stone on a wooden board in from of him.

"I apologize, Ayasaki-san, but I must tend to my chores. Mistress would not be happy if I were to slack off in my duties."

"I finished your laundry chores for you already if that is what you mean."

"Eh? Gomen, Sir, for causing you so much trouble. Ah…Arigato, arigatou."

"Now, will you join me for some tea?"

"Eto…" Fuyue begins to wonder the length of her unconsciousness.

"Do not worry, you were only unconscious for half a senko's (Japanese Incense) time ," states Kazuma as he places a black stone on the board.

"Hontou desu ka?"

"Hontou desu," reassures Kazuma with a warm genuine smile. "Douzo," invites Kazuma as he extends his hand to show Fuyue the tea set upon a low table beside him.

Fuyue approaches Kazuma's low table, and begins to pour herself some hot tea. Inhaling the sweet tea fragrance Fuyue's eyes curiously observes the strange wooden board in front of Kazuma.

Taking a short glance at Fuyue, Kazuma kindly inquires, "May I know of your honorable title, lil Miss?"

"Lowering her head in humility, Fuyue responds in a shy undertone, "Ayasaki-san is being too kind, my name is Fuyue."

"Fuyue-san it is then."

"Ayasaki-san, may I ask what it is that you are doing?"

"Kore desu? Ah…I am playing a game of 'Igo'"

"Igo?" Fuyue examines the board details; the craftsmanship and carving skills of the maker is truly exact and remarkable.

Catching the sparkles of interest in Fuyue's eyes, "Would you like to learn?"

As if Fuyue's eyes can't light up any further, it shines with even more brilliance. "Hai!" Her enthusiasm quickly comes to an end as she remembers her current situation, "Eto…"

"Chores?"

"Hai," responds Fuyue downcastedly. "Ayasaki-san, may I come back?"

Very much filled with joy by Fuyue's enthusiasm, Kazuma cannot help but accept her request. "You can come visit me anytime, Fuyue-san, and I will teach the game of 'Go.' It has been quite a bore playing a game that typically requires two players."

"Arigato gozaimasu! I better go now. Thank you for the tea. Shiturei simasu." Fuyue prepares to leave, when Kazuma makes a final request.

"Before you go Fuyue-san, promise me…" Fuyue's memories soon come to halt when disturbed by her present companion.

(End Flashback)

"Miss, would you like some cake?" asks Soujiro.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Happy Easter! Happy Happy Easter! As promised, here is the next chapter. Now to answer the Soujiro & Soujiro question that I had previously mentioned, single hint, both Soujiros are NOT mine. One belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and the other belongs in history books.

History tidbit: For those of wondering what game "Igo" is, it's the historical game played all over the world. This ancient strategic game is played by two players on a "Go-ban ('9 x 9' or '13 x 13' or 19x19' square board)" with "Go-ke (typically black & white flat round stones)." "Go" can be traced all the way back to 7th century AD in Japan during the Sui dynasty. In Korea, it's called "baduk." China "Weiqi." And America "Go." It' a very fun game, so you should all try it, but I warn you, you need a lot of skills and ability to "read ahead" on the opponent. This game can be played on Yahoo Games, but I think you need to register.

Thank you for all your reviews, surely those are wonderful presents! As usual, please review :)

Now deemed Grandma Kiriakis – ne, what happened here? Wasn't I just -sama or -dono?


	30. Chapter 29 Rice Fields

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin or Shinsengumi.

* * *

Chapter 29: Rice Fields

"Miss, would you like some cake?" offers Soujiro.

Diverted from her reverie, Fuyue looks up from the board briefly, "I do not want to infringe upon your limited rations."

"No no…I have plenty with me."

"How come you to so much food?"

"It's from a restaurant in Sendai. Inspector Ayasaki was kind enough to pay all my expenses."

"I see."

"Won't you have some? You need to eat to get strong and the cake is really good."

"Doumo." Picking up her oil lamp, Fuyue, grabbing a book at her side, gets up and approaches Soujiro. As she takes her seat at the table, Soujiro pushes his bag of goodies towards her. Fuyue picks up a slice of cake and starts of eat it as she opens her book and begins to read. Soujiro looks inquisitively at the book, wondering what kind of things can interest someone enough to have them staring intently upon it.

"Miss, what are you reading?" Fuyue lifts the book up to show Soujiro the book covers so he can read it for himself.

"That's a very nice cover, Miss. What kind of book is it?" Fuyue, slightly irritated by Soujiro's disturbance while she read, bends her head to the side to inspect Soujiro. Unable to determine whether he is just plain inquisitive, or just trying to strike up a conversation, Fuyue who is apparently not in the mood for talking, decides to just hand the book over to Soujiro. That way, he could see the book for himself.

"This book has very nice pictures of plants. They are so detailed," comments Soujiro as he flips through the book. "Is this book about plants?"

Fuyue further agitated by his endless inquiries, furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Surely the docket of the book should be explanation enough, regardless of the pictures contemplates Fuyue unless… Fuyue's eyes lit up. "Are you literate?"

"Ano…I do not know how to read," Soujiro states discouragingly, before optimistically continuing, "I can read a few Kanji though."

"You mean no one ever taught you? Not even your former leader Shishio?" asks Fuyue surprised.

Soujiro shakes his head. "As a child my family never taught me anything except for obedience. When I was with Shishio-san, he taught me how to be strong. Yumi-san taught me how to play chess. Other than that, I was never taught anything else. Oh, wait…Himura-san taught me that the weak don't necessarily have to die."

"Then how do you communicate with your colleagues?" questions Fuyue incredulously. "Doesn't Shishio ever write you letters?"

"No, Shishio-san knows I can't read. Also, letters can be intercepted." replies Soujiro enthusiastically.

"Clever…no wonder there were little to no traces of his plans back then...not that I, Fuyue, work for the government to know that…Fuyue does not work for the government mind you." Fuyue quickly stops herself from chattering anymore than she needs, and remains suspiciously quiet before reverting back to the original topic, "No written communication at all? That is impractical given the complexity of his network."

"I do recall an instance where I did write something once…"

"Yappari…so you are literate!"

"Eto…I did write it, but I had a lot of help, They are just random villagers I met along the way. Does that still count as being literate?"

"Help? Do not take me for a fool! Given the guarded nature of Shishio's work, there is no way in Enmacho that he would allow you to expose his plans to outsiders. If what you say is true, then you must have killed them afterwards."

"I only killed those whom Shishio-san wanted dead. Besides, I wouldn't kill them for helping me to write a word."

"A word…" Fuyue silently contemplates and deduces, "I see, the words were separately inquired after, then pieced together to form \your message. Ingenious."

"That's what Shishio-san tells me. Arigato, Miss, for your kind words."

"Well, being illiterate is a major handicap during this new era," murmurs Fuyue changing the subject and feeling a bit embarrassed. Soujiro continues to flip the book as he marvels at the many different Kanji characters.

"Miss, do you know how to read all these characters?"

"Hai," Fuyue replies softly, before kindly offering, "Seta-san, do you…do you wish to learn how to read and write?"

Soujiro instinctively looks up from the book with a grand cheery smile. "Hai!"

Fuyue smiles at his enthusiasm. "In repayment for your protection, I will teach you how to read and write."

"Arigato, Miss."

"Doumo. Seta-san…please do not call me just plain Miss anymore. Such general mode of address can easily be confused when we are in a crowd with other women. You can call me…call me…Fuyue-san."

"Hai, Fuyue-san."

"Seta-san, What kanji characters know you so far?"

"Ano…I really can't recall much. I can recognize them when I see them."

"I understand. We will start from the basics then. Do you know how to write you name?" Soujiro shakes his head childishly, as he reveals a rather embarrassed smile. Fuyue looks shyly away. "That is alright." Fuyue begins to look through her things in search of something to write with and something to write on.

"Fuyue-san, what are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"I am looking for some pen and paper, but unfortunately due to circumstances, I did not bring any with me."

"I can go purchase some for you. I used to buy them for Hoji-san. He only wants the best quality materials."

After a brief glance at the darkening skies outside, Fuyue comments, "It is rather late. The shops are probably closed by now. However, we can start with your lessons with the herbal book in your hands. I will not teach you how to read or write yet, but I will familiarize you on the technique to reading a book."

"Hai," agrees Soujiro as scoots over to Fuyue and places the book in front of her.

Fuyue randomly opens to a page in the book, "This plant here is called the ' Biwa.' It can found growing wild in the mountains and fields of the countryside. Its fruits are edible, and the leaves of the Biwa can be used as a healing agent." Fuyu continues to describe some of the other plants like Ume, Soyo, etc.and point out some of the simpler Kanji characters such as the one for mountains, sky, etc.

"You are very knowledgeable of herbal plants, especially those that could cure poisons, Fuyue-san." Soujiro compliments Fuyue after she finishes describing about an antitoxin herb called 'Dokudami.' Fuyue's eyes flicker with grief for a brief moment. She quickly turns her face away and closes her eyes.

"Fuyue-san, did I say something wrong?" asks Soujiro afraid that he has offended her in some way.

"Iie…Seta-san. I think it is time we should get some rest. We can continue this tomorrow if you would like. I am just feeling a bit tired." Fuyue gets up, and starts to approach her bedroom leaving the book behind for Soujiro to peruse through.

"Hai. Good night, Fuyue-san."

"Good night, Seta-san."

"No matter how good I am now at antitoxin…it is too late…to save you, Syuusuke," murmurs Fuyue softly to herself as she nears her room.

Early the next morning, Soujiro, through the aid and direction of Fuyue, disguises himself a bit before venturing into the market streets to purchase some supplies and of course some writing materials. His disguise is nothing more than an additional straw hat that used to belong to Kazuma. With a small pouch of coins in his hands given by Fuyue, Soujiro stealthily travels the markets streets to purchase some provisions. As he passes by an herbalist shop, Soujiro hears the herbalist advertise on one of the medicinal herbs he learned about last night while reading with Fuyue. Knowing its potential for healing and its ability to boost vitality, Soujiro immediately steps into the shop and asks about the herb.

"Sir, I heard you talking about the Ukogi herb the other time."

"Yes, sir, the Ukogi herb is extremely excellent for replenishing the life force. It could heal whatever ails you and could even prevent you from ever ailing from anything. We sell it fresh or dried. I recommend it, Sir."

"Yes, I have heard of its potency also. How much is it?"

"Its only 3500 Yen a dose, Sir."

"3500 Yen? Well, I do not think I can afford it. Ja ne." With that, Soujiro exits the apothecary shop all the while thinking. "_Fuyue-san said that these plants can be found growing wild in the mountains, fields, and riverside thickets. I think I will try to look for them myself_." After quickly purchasing some writing materials, Soujiro heads out to the wild lands in search of the Ukogi plant right outside of town. Soujiro reasons that if the herbalist could find it so fresh, then the plants should be growing somewhere nearby. With a lot of luck, Soujiro found some Ukogi herbs growing near the riverside thickets. He happily begins to dig up some of the roots with his finger and the help of some twigs, and hastily returns back to the Kazuma's house.

"Tadaimasu, Fuyue-san. I bought us some rice and the pen and paper you needed." Soujiro puts the pen, paper and ink block on the table and heads off to the kitchen. "I am going to the kitchen and put the other things away."

Fuyue watches as Soujiro cheerily runs off the kitchen, all the while wondering why he is so happy and why he is partially covered in dirt. Perhaps it is because he is enthusiastic about learning how to read and write. But about the dirt on his clothes, she has not the slightest idea at the moment. Unwilling to waste anymore time theorizing on Soujiro's behavior, Fuyue decides to just content herself with preparing the ink for writing. As she waits for Soujiro to come out and begin, Fuyue mixes the dried ink with some water and begins to smooth the ink with a round block shaped stirrer. A short while passes and still no sign of Soujiro. Worried for Soujiro's safety by the fact that he might have sustained some injury from a fall, Fuyue decides to check up on Soujiro. Right before she enters kitchen, Soujiro pops out in front of her.

"Fuyue-san, do you need anything?"

"Seta-san, what are you doing in the kitchen for so long?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just cleaning up a bit. Why do you ask?"

"I was just…never mind. Seta-san, you should come out soon for your lessons, before the ink dries up. I do not want to have to prepare the ink again."

"I will be right out."

A short while later, Soujiro after having brushed off some of the dirt from his clothes, takes his seat by Fuyue, who is twirling the brush in her hands. Soujiro is all set to begin his Kanji lessons. Fuyue gently slides the tip of the brush against the ink pad and begins to write down five perfectly drawn characters.

"This is how you write you name, Seta-san."

'Wow, that's a lot of characters," marvels Soujiro.

"The first character here means a torrent or rapids. The second one means rice fields," states Fuyue as she points to the top kanji characters. "Together they form your last name 'Seta' which means a torrent of rice fields."

"Torrent of rice fields," repeats Soujiro to himself. "My family was rice merchants after all."

Fuyue continues on to describe and define the characters that form Soujiro's first name. Taking out a clean piece of paper she begins to teach Soujiro on the technique of writing his name by advising him on a sequence of strokes. Within the hour, the tensai Soujiro quickly learns how to write the characters to his name and proceeds to learn another set of characters. Evening soon draws near.

"I think that will be enough for today. It is time to rest."

"Fuyue-san, what does your name mean?"

"Winter," came Fuyue's simple reply as she exits to her room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

(Hiding behind a screen) Hello everyone again. I hope it's safe to come out…cuz I hope I did not offend any Soujiro fans by making him 'illiterate' There is no evidence in the manga that proves he's literate so I thought I could use that. Anyhow, arigato to all my reviewers! Luv those presents!

Edit: Added the scene btw Fuyue and Soujiro regarding his literacy. Let me start my declaring temporary "amnesia." Hehe… thanks to MSN-chan for pointing it out. I certainly hope my attempt at explaining the matter is acceptable, but at least it makes the chapter longer ne? Besides though I made Soujiro illiterate, he is still a resourceful kawaii genius.

This time let's go with a bit of herbal knowledge on the " Ume" otherwise known as the Japanese Plum. The Ume native to China was brought to Japan in 8th century AD and is prized for it beautiful flowers and fruits. The interesting fact about Ume fruits are that when they are green, they are Poisonous to eat, but when they are processed they can become potent disinfectants.

Before I forget, Soujiro Okita is indeed the historical character. Cheers to all who knew that :)Well, not much to say left except I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will submit a Review.

Kiriakis – xxx


	31. Chapter 30 Colorful Mushrooms

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 30: Colorful Mushrooms 

Dawn break the following day, Soujiro hastens to do a final check on his Ukogi tonic. All last night, Soujiro has trekked soundlessly to and fro the house and the adjacent kitchen to assiduously stoke the fire lest it dies out. _The slow flame has evaporated the tonic to a quarter of its original volume, just as the merchant has said._ Inhaling the fragrant concoction, the smiling Soujiro proceeds immediately to pour the medicine into a small cup. Upon discerning Fuyue sitting outside on a stone table twirling a writing brush in her hands with her eyes closed, Soujiro again smiles. _Apparently, her recovery is going well._ Not wanting to disturb her, Soujiro decides to conceal his presence and remain at the distance so that Fuyue can enjoy the tranquility of the environment for the time being. A long reign of silence passes by. Suddenly, the twirling brush ceases motion, a swift gusty breeze blows thither, a leaf of admirable distance is seen gliding towards the silent Fuyue, who flips the brush in her hand and catches it in the position of an esteemed professional writer. Fuyue guides her brush with precision and fluidity along a white parchment forming nimbly written characters. With a final stroke, the brush resumes its twirling in her right hand, while her left hand elevates from behind her and meets the arrival of the impending leaf with grace and agility. Opening her eyes, and smelling the sweet scent of the newly fallen leaf, Fuyue turns to heed her company.

"Ohayo, Seta-san. We should be heading inside soon. It appears the sky is about to pour on us."

Surprised, Soujiro artlessly advances commenting, "You are remarkable, Fuyue-san."

"That is unexpected of Seta-san to comment like so… but for now, I will leave it at that…"

Soujiro glances at the freshly written characters on the paper. "May I ask what you just wrote here?"

"Time drifts like a current. It progresses forward never waiting for anyone," utters Fuyue poetically, before glancing at the cup in Soujiro's hand.

"For you, Fuyue-san." Soujiro casually hands the cup over.

"Arigato." Fuyue nods and receives the cup from the cheery Soujiro. She bends to assess its contents as the relaxing steam arises to invigorate her senses. "Ukogi tonic. Very fragrant…" Fuyue smiles and adds nonchalantly, "…it is the Ukogi that betrays you… Even with my normal constitution, my senses must remain razor sharp in order to track y... " Fuyue abruptly stops and deliberately changes the conversation. "Seta-san, did you know that the Ukogi can also be soaked in the alcohol to make the tonic less detectable?" Fuyue pauses a moment before continuing, "Seta-San, may I ask where you come into possession of the Ukogi?"

"Remember the other night when we read about various different healing herbs. Well, yesterday, when I was in the markets, an herbal doctor was advertising about the healing effects of the Ukogi herb, saying that it raises vitality and vigor."

Relaxing a bit, "So that is where you acquired the medicine. You have a good memory, Seta-san." Fuyue trustingly sips some of the tonic. "How much did you pay for this?"

"Oh, I didn't pay for it," replies Soujiro. Fuyue arches her eyebrow in apprehension, before Soujiro proudly declares, "I found it."

Fuyue instinctively calms down a bit, relieved that Soujiro did not steal the medication. But then after some thought, Fuyue tenses up again, and sternly questions, "Where did you find it? Tell me exactly how you found it!"

"Well, I found it as described in the book, by the riverside thickets not far from here. The plant had thorny stems and branches, and looked like the picture from the book, so I dug them up and made you some medicine. I still have some unused portions if you wish to see them."

"Yes, I do."

Soujiro immediately retreats in to the kitchen and returns with some of the Ukogi herbs, roots and all. Without delay, Fuyue seizes the Ukogi plant and begins to examine it carefully.

"These truly are Ukogi herbs." Fuyue sniffs the stalks. "It seems alrig…" Before Fuyue could finish her sentence, her hands begin to quiver uncontrollably. The porcelain cup of tonic slips through her fingers spilling the remnants of the drug. Soujiro's smile instantly fades, as a worried expression supplants the former.

"Fuyue-san, what is wrong?"

"Why?" mutters Fuyue before realizing another important fact. "Seta-san…were there any strange plants growing near the Ukogi herb?"

"Well, there were these pretty colorful happy, yet ominous looking mushrooms growing around the area."

"Whoa?" Fuyue instinctively extends her hands out as the drug takes its toll on paralyzing Fuyue.

"Fuyue-san?" Soujiro softly calls.

"Bring me some water…FAST!" directs Fuyue.

"Hai." Soujiro hurries away towards the house, and speedily returns with a cup of water. Fuyue struggles to reach it, but her hands falls limply down.

"Confounded!"

"Fuyue-san, let me help." Soujiro lifts the cup of water to her lips, as Fuyue quickly gulps down some water to dilute some of the poison.

"Seta-san, please get me my herbal book." Soujiro once again retreats back in the house and returns with the book. "Find that mushroom for me."

"Hai." Soujiro nods his head, and quickly begins his perusal. As he flips through the book, he marks any similar looking mushrooms and comparing each until he finds the right one or the most similar one.

"We have not much time before this toxin will affect the muscles to my speech. Seta-san, do you remember exactly where you found the Ukogi?"

"Hai, do you want me to go pick some of the mushrooms for you to see?"

Shaking her head, "Iie…there is little time… Please take me there." Fuyue attempts to get up, but her feeble leg muscles would not budge.

"Hai!" Soujiro approaches Fuyue. "I never carried a girl before. How should I…how do I…how do you wish for me to take you there?"

"If you do not mind lending me your back," came Fuyue's soft but hesitant reply.

"Hai." Apparently her inexperience with being carried by someone else and the toll of the poison is the cause of Fuyue's fumbling as she gets on Soujiro's back.

"Hang on tight, Fuyue-san."

Soujiro immediately sets out to locate the area where he found the Ukogi herbs. Leaping as quickly as he can, they soon arrive at the riverside thicket. Sure enough the Ukogi branches are surrounded by the wild growth of toxic mushrooms. There is no wonder why herbalists have not harvested this patch. They knew that the Ukogi plant here has absorbed some of the paralysis potency from the neighboring mushrooms. After having examined the mushrooms, Fuyue directs Soujiro to go to the apothecary and purchase some 'Dokudami' herbs to detoxify the poison.

"The medicine is undoubtedly expensive, the funds you and I have now are insufficient." Fuyue reaches inside her sleeves and pulls out a gleaming sterling silver case. "Seta-san, pawn this case for no less than 20,000 Yen. That should be more than enough to cover the expenses."

Nodding his head, Soujiro receives the silver case and pockets it. Before he ventures off to the markets again, he quickly takes Fuyue back home and helps her to her room.

"Am I fated to die of poison also, Syuusuke? It would seem that the heavens are crying like you said it would for me. Death greeted you like it does me now…but the difference being that my death lacks honor," murmurs Fuyue once Soujiro is out of sight and sure enough the sky has begun to drizzle as Fuyue has predicted earlier.

Soujiro instantly sprints to the markets knowing that time waits for no one and soon arrives at a pawn shop.

"Sir, I would like to pawn this…," Soujiro pauses not knowing what the object in his hands really is. "…this object. "

The merchant takes the case and begins to examine it with wide gleaming eyes. Fingering its clasp, the merchant inquisitively flips the case open revealing its priceless contents. His eyes immediately sparkle with pleasure, as he takes a moment to approximate the value. Composing himself, the merchant feigns a lack of interest, "How much would you like for this?"

"I will accept no less than 20,000 Yen, Sir."

"20,000 Yen? For this? I am sorry, Sir, but this is worth no more than 1000 Yen."

Scratches his head in ponder, "I accept no less than 20,000 Yen. I am sorry merchant but I do not have the time to bargain. I will try elsewhere then."

"No! Wait, Sir! I am willing to negotiate for 15,000 Yen?"

"I am sorry, but nothing less than 20,000 Yen."

"You drive a hard bargain, young man. Alright then. I will buy that case for 20,000 Yen."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What a bargain! The case alone is 20,000 Yen, but these foreign made glasses inside have got to be twice as much…this…this is real gold," remarks the greedy merchant as soon as Soujiro left his shop.

After receiving his payment for the silver case, Soujiro sets out for his second destination, the apothecary under the pouring rain. Once there he purchases four doses of 'Dokudami' herbs, and proceeds back to the house to prepare the medicine as instructed by the herbalist and if need be with Fuyue's help. Fuyue, by now has been paralyzed to the bed, and could no longer move her muscles. Her speech is barely audible, and her breathing is becoming more difficult with each passing hour. Although the medication is available, combined it with her already weakened state, her recovery rate from the paralysis is arduously protracted. On the third morning after the paralysis incident, wearing an azure 'furisode' and 'haori' jacket purchased by Soujiro by Fuyue's request for a change of clothes, Fuyue could begin to move about the house but at a steady pace. _The toxins have not been eliminated from my system as of yet._ Despite her frustrations of the past two days, Fuyue has not failed to take note of Seta-san's uncharacteristic sullen disposition. Although it is normal for the Tenken to not display any emotions like he is doing now, Fuyue has spent enough time with Soujiro to be able to discern the slightest difference in his behavior. _Soujiro__ has not been eating any cakes with the same enthusiasm and gaiety as he normally does._ Fuyue smiles at the memory but quickly shakes it off.

"Seta-san, my medicine supply is running low," Fuyue advises Soujiro once again to set out to the markets. "While there, could you drop by the pastry shop and purchase provisions too? And remember to watch out for the mud puddles, Seta-san."

"Hai."

"Arigato." Fuyue comments as she sits on a ledge by the window and watches as Soujiro goes out of view. A short while later, a bulky figure could be seen making his way towards the house. Apparently this figure could not be Soujiro, for Soujiro is much thinner, and his stature is much more refined. As the figure draws near, Fuyue could see that evil is approaching.

"Sawatari Miwa," gasps Fuyue.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ohayo Minna-san! I want to start out by thanking all my reviewers, your time is much appreciated as usual. Hehe, I do hope you guys are still interested. To my new readers, I welcome you. Eh, for those of you with murderous threats, well, thanks! Yes, my absence can be explained by my visits (with Ichigo & Urahara as my escorts) to Kubo-sensei's world "Rukongai (Soul society)" and meeting me buddy Hitsugaya-taicho. Together we sailed the seas with Monkey D. Luffy & crew in search of, well, that's a different story ne? Anyhow, that explains my amnesia & LTBU (long time between updates), given that ONE PIECE of my mind was temporarily lead astray.

History tidbit on Japanese Currency: During the Edo period, the currency in circulation was the "Ryo." After the revolution in 1870, the Meiji government introduced the silver standard in an attempt to unify the circulating currencies under the Yen. Silver standard was chosen because most of Japan's trading partners also utilized the silver standard. Well, under this silver standard, 100 pieces of one-yen silver coins parallel 100 dollars in Western silver coins , which also parallel 311 pieces of _ichibu__-gin_, the Japanese silver coins (31 1 _bu_ 77 _ryo_ 3 _bu_). However, it was not until 1871 did the Japanese officially adopt the Yen along with the gold standard (by influence of Ito Hirobumi's visit to the US) through the enactment of the "New Currency Act of 1871". By 1878, unlimited circulation of silver yen was approved, and Japan's currency shifted to the gold/silver standard. This history tidbit brought to you by the help of the Bank of Japan. – Doumo ariggato.

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading. Yes, I admit I may be slacking (due to vacationing in Kubo-sensei's or Takaya-sensei's worlds) but this story, I must say "Mada mada dane."

Till next time please do not forget to review,  
Kiriakis – dono I have been re-promoted! Yoshi!


	32. Chapter 31 Powerless

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin. I actually own all the characters in this chapter! Woohoo! They're mine! Eto...I suppose I shouldn't be too proud since some of the characters are rather villainous.

* * *

Chapter 31: Powerless 

"Sawatari Miwa," gasps Fuyue as she pushes herself from the ledge, in an attempt to retrieve her cloth covered sword from the table but before she can even take a step away from the window, Sawatari Miwa has already busted through the door uninvited.

"Anyone home?" Miwa begins to scan the house until his eyes catch Fuyue inching away from the window. "Fuyue, my oh my…you have matured quite a bit these past few years," exclaims Miwa as his eyes shamelessly ogle her figure.

"How did you find me?" Fuyue's right hand remains on the ledge trying to retain her balance.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Miwa takes a step forward to which Fuyue immediate backed against the wall.

"What do you want?" Fuyue supports herself against the wall, as she tries to stealthily maneuver herself within reach of her sword.

"Easy, Fuyue…You didn't let me answer your first question yet. Just thinking about you made me remember your special friend Iwatani. What a sucker! Aren't you glad you didn't marry that low-life? What a loser!"

"What is your point?" questions Fuyue in an attempt to occupy his mind, while she slowly moves along the wall.

"The point is, Fuyue, that's how I remembered this place. Father is just too pig-headed to believe me. He keeps saying that you are not stupid enough to hide in such an obvious place."

"Get out of here if you value your life," threatens Fuyue in an icy voice. Just a few more steps are needed, but unfortunately, Miwa has stepped between her and the concealed sword.

Ignoring her threat, Miwa continues, "to answer your second question, my love, I am here because I want to continue our intimate encounter in the study room." He resumes his advances.

Fuyue immediately tenses up in livid fury and apprehension. "Bastard! Shut your filthy mouth!"

Miwa grins evilly at Fuyue's tensed figure. "Fuyue…what would have happened had father not interrupted us…" Miwa smacks his lips and curls his tongue, before continuing, "mmmm…will continue today."

Flashback

The bright beautiful morning sunshine blazes through the open windows in the Sawatari study room. Many priceless artifacts and books are carefully organized upon various shelves; they are currently being given their weekly dusting by the young maid. Suddenly Miwa busts into the room seemingly angry about something.

"Fuyue!"

Fuyue instinctively turns around and bows to greet her young master. "Good morning, Miwa-sama. How can I be of help to you?"

"That Iwatani says you are planning to run away with him! Is this true?"

"No, sir…"

"That lying rat! You better be speaking the truth, Fuyue!"

"I speak the truth, sir."

"Good…because no can have you except for me."

"Miwa-sama, I must attend to my duties in the kitchen." Enveloped with fear, Fuyue instinctively tries to make her exit only to be stopped by Miwa's outstretched arm. Miwa slides the door closed behind him.

"Not so fast, Fuyue."

"Miwa-sama, I must attend to my duties, Sir."

"Yes and your duty is here with me!" Fuyue instinctively pales and backs away.

"Don't be afraid, Fuyue. You know I have always found you rather irresistible."

"Please don't sir." Fuyue eyes her surrounds for any weapons.

"That Iwatani doesn't deserve you, darling." Miwa attempts to seize Fuyue, who quickly dodges out of the way. "I told you. You don't have anything to fear from me. I am your young master." Just as Miwa is about to chase her again, Takafumi barges into the room and pushes Miwa against the wall.

"How dare you touch her, boy!" screams Takafumi much angered by his son's actions.

"But, father, I was just trying to have a little fun with, Fuyue."

"Don't ever try to lay a hand on her again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, father."

Pointing to the door, Takafumi screams, "Get out of here!"

As soon as Miwa left the room, Takafumi turns to help Fuyue up. "Are you alright, Fuyue?"

Fuyue bows in gratitude, "Yes, thank you, Sawatari-sama."

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"Only a few minor scratches, Sawatari-sama."

"My poor dear." Takafumi places a hand on Fuyue's shoulder, who tense up in response.

"Thank you, Sawatari-sama for your concern. I must return to my duties, Sir."

Sawatari grips hard on Fuyue's shoulder not letting her go, and sending chills down her spine. "Wait, Fuyue. Tell me, did he touch you yet? If he did, I will punish him severely."

"No, sir. I was very fortunate, Sawatari-sama."

"Very fortunate. I am glad to hear that you are still untouched." Takafumi quickly backs off to the door and slides it closed.

"Sawatari-sama…" Fuyue retreats once again.

"Don't worry, Fuyue. I will make sure that no one will ever lay a finger on you again."

"Sawatari-sama, please spare me, sir."

"Spare you? I am offering you riches, my dear. You have a chance to ascend like a phoenix and become mistress of the household. Don't you want that, Fuyue?"

"Sawatari-sama is too kind. I am but a maid. I do not deserve your attention."

"You are wrong Fuyue. For the past several years, I have been traveling around the world. Nothing in this house has ever caused me the desire to remain at home until I first laid eyes on you two months ago. Since then I have been watching you, desiring you, Fuyue."

Takafumi advances towards Fuyue, who unfortunately backs into the low table and loses some of her balance. Taking advantage of the situation, Takafumi immediately pushes her down against the table. As she squirms, Fuyue quickly considers on whether to use her kendo skills, but what good are kendo skills without a sword? Moreover, she has promised 'Ayasaki-san' (Kazuma) that she would not use it unless absolutely necessary. Fortunately for Fuyue, just when Takafumi was about to tug her sash loose, Sawatari Risako, after having heard Miwa's mumblings, rushes into the study. Had Risako been any later, Fuyue would have been forced to reveal her ability.

"Husband!"

"What do you want?" screams Takafumi as he backs off Fuyue.

Biting her fury, Risako unpleasantly states, "Husband, a government official is here and wishes to speak with you. He is waiting outside."

Takafumi straightens his clothes and exits the room leaving Fuyue alone with a completely furious Risako.

"You &#! How dare you try and steal my husband!" Risako runs forward and begins to kick Fuyue brutally.

"I did not, Madame," explains Fuyue.

"Don't lie to me, wench! You…you're a good for nothing wench! Who do you think you are!" Risako bends down and grasps Fuyue by her hair. "You think you are so pretty? Well, you're nothing more than an ugly rotten angler fish. Trying to seduce my husband will you? You vile creature!" Riskao continues to pinch and abuse Fuyue until her skins becomes black and blue.

End flashback

"I will kill you if you come any closer!" Fuyue persists on threatening Miwa, knowingly fully well, that her sword is becoming farther and farther out of reach for every inch she backs away from Miwa.

"Fuyue, that's not how you should talk to your former master," chides Miwa as he tries to corner her by the window.

"You should be mindful of what you say; they may be your final words!" declares Fuyue in a serious tone.

"I don't ever recall you being this mean." Miwa shakes his head aroused by her spitefulness. As if it made any difference, Miwa tries to remind her, "Fuyue, it's me, Miwa. You used to be so gentle."

"That Fuyue you know have perished in the waves three years ago." Fuyue utters sternly, despite the fact that she is now cornered.

"That doesn't matter. Whether you are the same Fuyue or not, I will have you." Miwa snickers, before saying in a mocking tone, "If you don't kill me first then, I will come to you. Oh wait…I am here already! My my, you smell as wonderful as you always have, Fuyue. How do you do it?" Miwa eagerly attempts to grab onto Fuyue, who forcefully lunges at his side, getting her out a cornered situation. However, her strength does not lend her much distance. Miwa easily grabs onto her furisode sleeves and pulls her back into his arms. Her furisode sleeve tears from the sudden force, revealing the silky fabric of a clean white juban underneath.

"Playing hard to get ne? I see you are as powerless as before. No special sword skills at all. I don't understand why father fears you so much." Fuyue kicks him in the knee, but that only served to excite her attacker even further, since it only felt as if she is softly touching him.

'"No one will disturb us this time, Fuyue." Miwa pins Fuyue down onto the floor, and begins comb his hand through her soft dark locks.

"Fuyue, you have such beautiful hair." Removing the satin ribbon from her hair, he closes his face by her ear and inhales her delightful scent.

_To think a warrior, who has killed evil men a plenty, is now powerless to protect herself. How pitiable... I must not allow my life to end like this. _Fuyue closes her eyes and tenses up as she prepares to rally up with all her strength to break free but stops all of a sudden. Strangely, of all moments, a cheery voice echoes through her head, _"Do not worry, Miss. I will protect you."_ Fuyue screams for the only word that now remains etched on her mind.

"SOUJIRO!"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hello readers, again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit sad and Fuyue centric, but don't you all love angst? Eto, from the reviews, I guess not all of you eh? Hehe… remember, this story is categorized as angst. Sigh, I hope my angst writing ability can get people to feel for her. Oh woe is me, my original characters are not as memorable as I have hoped. Sawatari Miwa has been mention in chapter 15 and 24, so do feel free to check it out again – wink wink.

I usually try to tie history with my chapters, but I guess, there is not much historical things in this chapter. I didn't mention this in the story, but Sawatari Takafumi, former samurai turn merchant, has been traveling to Korea on business trips – that's where he's been instead of at home with his wife. Anyhow that will be the basis of the history tidbit.

History tidbit: In 1868, Japan sent an arrogant announcement, implying superiority of the monarchs, to Korea declaring the new Meiji restoration. Of course, Korea gave the most logical pride based response - rejection, which obviously offends the Japanese. So in the 1870's, Japan with it strong naval power eventually gets the Koreans to sign a treaty in 1876 allowing Japanese extraterritoriality (exemption from tariffs and recognition of Japanese currency at ports of trade.) By 1878, a branch of Japan's Daiichi Bank was established in Pusan, bringing more Japanese merchants to Korea, one of them being Sawatari – kidding, you do know he's fake right?

Ahhh…Soujiro is so sweet, don't you all miss him? Well, he will appear in the next chapter, but will he be in time to save her? Stay tune to find out!

Many thanks to my marvelous reviewers, and please do review everyone. Arigato.

Kiriakis-sama

PS. If anyone is interested in finding more about Fuyue, I might be posting a separate one-shot story about her past. It was supposed to be the Prologue to this story. I actually wrote it two years ago, so my writing style may be different; it may contain kinks. Or perhaps I should just tag it along with this story. What do you guys think?


	33. Chapter 32 Counsel

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Chapter 32: Counsel 

"SOUJIRO!" screams Fuyue. In her anguish, she has called for help even though she does not expect it to be answered. _Soujiro has left just a short while ago._

Upon hearing her, Miwa stops midway in peeling off her haori jacket. "Soujiro? Who's…" Before he can finish his question, Miwa is forcefully propelled to the far back wall of the room.

Soujiro has returned in time to save Fuyue. His figure stands firm pointing the tip of the Yoshimitsu blade at Miwa, but this time, it is not reversed. Turning to look at the fallen Fuyue, Soujiro eyes soften, yet the vehemence in his eyes remains. Even though hers are blurred by tears, Fuyue can still sense the cold aura emanating from the Yoshimitsu and its wielder.

Seeing her trembling condition, Soujiro swiftly rushes to her side, "Fuyue-san, are you alright?" Soujiro crouches down, bending one of his knees to the floor. Wielding the blade in his right hand, Soujiro with his left assists Fuyue to sit up from the floor.

Incredulous that Soujiro has actually come to protect her when she needs him most, Fuyue quietly and confusedly utters his full name; however, only his first name remains audible, "Souji…?"

Looking at her, for a moment, Soujiro naturally feels the desire to hug the still trembling Fuyue and to tell her that she is safe now. Somehow realizing that hugging might not necessarily be the best action in this situation, Soujiro instead reaches over with his hand and gently brushes away some of the tears from her cheeks. "I will be right back, Fuyue-san. It would seem that we will have to take out some garbage," assures Soujiro. Reversing the Yoshimitsu blade, he turns around to face Miwa who is attempting to crawl away. Unsurprisingly, the lewd coward falls unconscious with only one strike, especially given that he is not among the warrior class like his father, Takafumi.

Promptly returning to Fuyue's side, Soujiro asks, "Are you hurt?" Soujiro is completely oblivious to the fact that Fuyue's clothes is loosely about her as he lets his eyes do a routine scan for any sign of injury.

"Iie…" Fuyue softly yet shakily replies. Soon noticing her loose clothes, Fuyue immediately reaches to pull her collar line closer.

Realizing the amiss of his perusal, Soujiro's face turns crimson and bows his head in apology, "Ah…Gomen…gomen…gomen nasai! I didn't…"

Trying to alleviate the awkwardness, Fuyue reaches for her blue hair ribbon from the floor. A single tear drips down her cheeks, and quickly absorbs through her haori jacket. In a gentle murmur, Fuyue expresses her gratitude. "Arigato…Seta-san."

Soujiro looks up from his bowed form and smiles, "I promised I would protect you."

Looking at the light blue ribbon in her hands, Fuyue whispers, "Are you truly here?"

A confused look forms on Soujiro's face. "I don't un…"

Fuyue turns to look at Soujiro straight in the eyes, "Have you truly come to protect me?"

"Hai." replies Soujiro unwaveringly. A serious look dominates his features while his usual carefree smile is nowhere to be found.

Though sensing no deception from Soujiro's response, Fuyue still forces herself to cut off the eye contact before sarcastically commenting aside, "An experienced bodyguard…now reduced to relying on the protection of a criminal…" Fuyue gives a pitiable chuckle and then settles down to a more serene despondent look. "Why does fate toy with me as to let me meet a person like him now," murmurs Fuyue to herself before advising, "Seta-san, I suggest you stay away from Ayasaki Katsuya."

"Why, Fuyue-san?"

"As a child, I had to fend for myself. The few, who had ever protected me, had all left me alone in this world. My mother, my teacher, onii-san, my friend…One by one, they disappeared out of my life never to be seen again." Tears well up in Fuyue's eyes, and once again stream down her cheek. Turning aside to wipe her tears, Fuyue quickly catches sight of the unconscious Miwa. Slowly arising and glaring angrily, Fuyue approaches and clutches the tsuka of her Yoshimitsu blade in Soujiro's hands, "Katsuya… only Katsuya had always been able to protect me…until now." Fuyue turns back to glance at Soujiro, "I guess… even he can be helpless at times." Fuyue pauses for a moment at that reflection and afterwards continues in a decidedly hard tone, "That is why you must stay away from him. He has an order to capture you, and he will not disregard it."

"You are mistaken, Fuyue-san. Inspector Ayasaki released me."

"Chigai…It is you who has misunderstood. Katsuya WILL capture you. Maybe not now, but he has not failed a mission once assigned." Fuyue coldly retrieves the blade from Soujiro's hands. "The only reason he has not done so is because he has decided to hunt down another first. Once that person has been dealt with, you will be his next target, and this time, he will not go soft on you. Heed my warning, Seta-san." comments Fuyue as she arises from the floor with katana gripped tightly in hand and then trudges towards Miwa.

"Fuyue-san, you are not planning to..."

Cutting Soujiro off, Fuyue adds, "My mother, my teacher… both perished by the Sawatari hands."

/Flashback/

"Stay here and don't come out until I tell you."

"I am scared, 'Hahaue' (ancient Japanese way of saying Mother)." The young Fuyue sits huddled inside a rice barrel.

"You must stay in here for as long as you can, or until I come and get you. Do you understand, Fuyue?"

"Hai."

/End Flashback/

"For all his evils…he MUST DIE!"

Soujiro moves between Fuyue and her unconscious target. "There must be some other way to resolve this. I know Himura-san would not resort to killing."

"I am not Himura…nor are YOU!" Fuyue continues her steady advances by walking around Soujiro, who sadly lowers his head.

"Fuyue-san, please listen to me. I had killed many people." Soujiro gloomily continues, "Back then…back then, I had believed that only the fittest survive. My fights…the people I killed…helped me to prove to myself that I was strong, that I deserved to live. After all, in this world, those who are weak become the food of the strong. However, having people die by my hands has left me little satisfaction..."

Fuyue stops.

"But the one thing that was undeniable…it left bad memories. _I smiled in the rain but in truth, I was crying._ Even now, I cannot say whether those people really deserved to die or not, whether I did the right thing by killing them. Fuyue-san, if I could go back in time, I would want to change that. The lingering thought of someone's blood on my hands…someone…who just a minute before was breathing…walking…laughing…the thought that I was the cause…that I was the person who took their life away…from the world…from their family…is truly terrible."

"Seta-san." whispers Fuyue as she notices the solemnest in Soujiro's speech. Taking a passing glance at the unconscious perpetrator, Fuyue mumbles, "Seta-san, you have apprehended this miscreant, therefore, you have the final say on his fate. However, I do suggest that you not release him. Having him free to reveal our location will prove perilous. In my pouch, there is a rope, if you wish to make use of it."

"Hai." _Fuyue has listened to his counsel._ A feeling of satisfaction fills Soujiro as he makes his way towards the table where the pouch lies. Inside, Soujiro finds various medical supplies in miniature containers. The thin smooth rope made of obvious foreign material lies wedged below several small bottles of recently shuffled medicine. Apparently, its importance has been overshadowed by the medicinal needs these past few days. Soujiro quickly retrieves the rope and proceeds toward the unconscious perpetrator.

"Fuyue-san is truly nice and forgiving."

Sheathing her sword, "On the contrary, once I recover, I shall execute his sentence on my own terms."

"You will kill him then."

"No, Seta-san, in light of you protecting me, I shall spare his life; however, once I regain my ability to maneuver, I shall cut his nerves and reduce his threat."

"You mean you will paralyze him?" Soujiro wraps the rope around Miwa's shoulders unprofessionally.

"Not exactly. I shall only cut specific nerves and muscles to reduce his strength. In other words, he could live as a normal human being, but only move like a feeble old man." Noticing Soujiro's clumsy attempt at tying Miwa up, Fuyue approaches him.

"Seta-san, do you need any help?"

"Eto…I have never tied anyone up before," Soujiro scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. _Certainly, the right hand man of Makoto Shishio never had to tie anyone up before. He only had to kill._

"I will show you." Fuyue crouches down and begins to direct Soujiro on the techniques of how to bind someone up. "This is the diamond style of Hojojutsu."

"I can certainly see why. This technique clearly depicts the shape of a diamond," comments Soujiro as he observes the result of his work.

Taking a brief yet thoughtful glance at Soujiro, Fuyue bows slightly, "Thank you, Seta-san, for being there for me…"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ohayo Minna-san! First are warm heartfelt thanks to all my kind reviewers! About the history tidbit, it will come later! I gotta plane to catch today! Vacation! Yeah!

I hope everyone like the chapter! Please review! Thanks!

Kiriakis


	34. Chapter 33 Lamentations

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin; they belong to the talented manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Chapter 33: Lamentations 

"Fuyue, you have forgotten me haven't you, now that you have found yourself a new love? What's his name…that Souj-guy---where is he anyway?"

"That is none of your concern." Fed up with his endless chatter, Fuyue sets her book down, and looks about for something to stuff his mouth.

"It's true isn't? Oh…Iwatani…you were such a fool. Fuyue could never love someone who sold her and her 'beloved' Ayasaki out."

_That table rag would certainly shut him up._ _Ayasaki?_

"What do you know of General Ayasaki?" Picking up the rag, Fuyue turns abruptly around to face Miwa.

"Oh…so now you wanna talk to me. Hmmm…but I don't feel like talking anymore," chides Miwa as he closes his eyes in defiance.

"Do not toy with me, Sawatari! Answer or else you shall feel pain so excruciating that even torture in Enmacho would seem merciful."

Snickering, Miwa ignorantly opens his eyes to see the tip of a double-edged blade chillingly within an inch of his left eye. "_What happened to the sound of an unsheathing sword?",_ wonders Miwa as he begins to comprehend why his father fears Fuyue. "Okay! Okay! Just get that awful thing away from my eyes," smugly demands Miwa as he recklessly motions to swerve Fuyue's blade aside. "Ow!" exclaims he, as his blood glistens fleetingly against the cold blade and slips pristinely to the ground.

"If you value them, speak all that you know of Ayasaki-san."

Miwa slumps to the ground before fretfully answering, "Well…Mother locked you away in the woodhouse and these men came searching for that guy…Ayasaki Kaze…kaze…"

"Kazuma…"

"Yeah, Ayasaki Kazuma, they said something about the emperor asking for him. Obviously, father got mad…wanted him dead…so he posted a reward. And that precious Iwatani of yours came and ratted out your Kazuma's…ugh…" Fuyue kicks him hardly in the stomach. "What did you do that for?"

"It's Ayasaki-sama to you, Sawatari!" reprimands Fuyue as her blade swiftly returns to its original position.

"Alright already…Ayasaki-sama then…you don't have to be so violent!" retorts Miwa in a whiny tone. "Well Iwatani said he saw…Ayasaki-sama…living somewhere…well living here…in this old forsaken place. How can anyone live in such a crappy place like…" Miwa stops midway to gauge Fuyue's reaction.

"Iwatani…"

'Yep...that's right! Your love Iwatani sold him out!" adds Miwa, hoping to further antagonize her and give her pain for not accepting him. "Don't you regret about wanting to run away with that creep, huh, Fuyue?"

Unfortunately for him, the result is not what he expects. Rather than making her frail, a typical reaction upon hearing of a love's betrayal, the news causes her to become even more resolute. With ferocity clearly visible in her eyes, Fuyue's grip on her blade becomes even tighter, "I should never have spared him!" Fuyue strikes her fist fiercely against the wall as Miwa cowers and shuts his eyes in absolute fear.

"Please don't kill me, Fuyue!"

Fuyue coarsely stuffs the rag into Miwa's mouth, and runs out of the house. Dropping to her knees underneath the Sakura tree that Kazuma used to sit under all the time, Fuyue vows to herself to make Iwatani Nagi pay for causing her Shihan's (teacher) death.

"Not Fuyue but Katsuya will avenge you, Shihan." Standing up, Fuyue sheathes her double-edge blade. "But for you, Father… Mother… it is only fitting…" Fuyue draws her other blade. "Sawatari---"

"Ohayo, Fuyue-san."

"Ohayo, Seta-san." Fuyue quietly sheathes the Yoshimitsu, all the while chastising herself for not being able to sense Soujiro until he is this close to her, even if he is the Tenken. Moreover, Fuyue is caught off guard by the uncharacteristic briskness of his return from town. _Normally, it should have taken Soujiro a tad longer; his pacing is swifter; is he worried about my safety? _Fuyue naturally smiles at the thought. The pangs of wanting immediate revenge has temporarily subsided, which is for the better since Fuyue realizes that she has yet to recover completely.

"I am glad to see that you are smiling, Fuyue-san."

"Arigato, Seta-san." Fuyue receives the supplies from Soujiro and takes a peek inside to check if all the ingredients are accounted for.

"Don't worry. Fuyue-san, the shitake is bought at the town grocer."

"Sorry, I didn't…" Fuyue looks up to see Soujiro cheerily looking back at her.

"I know."

Fuyue smiles, "Come inside and I will prepare you Udon."

By the next couple of days, Fuyue recovers much of her maneuverability but unfortunately her speed and execution of her sword is still lagging. _There is little time left to wait for full recovery._ Knowing that it will not be safeto remain in the house for far too long, Fuyue decides to simply finish what she must do and leave as soon as possible to continue her vengeance. Approaching her target, "I have had enough of your constant irascible complaints and taunting, Sawatari Miwa." Fuyue immediately executes her sentence on the cowering Miwa. Even though his mouth may have been stuffed up, his moaning and groaning still echoes through the air. With a few quick visible slashes, Fuyue sheathes her sword after a few seconds of exposure to the air and advances toward the entrance leaving behind a few thin streaks of blood on Miwa's wrists and other joint markings. Had Fuyue been in full health, her precision and accuracy would have rendered her a less messy execution.

"Seta-san, arigato," utters Fuyue kindly, "It would seem that I had been saying that a lot to you lately but it is only because you had helped me so much…" Fuyue pauses before continuing, "but I think it is best that we go our separate ways."

"You are going to kill Takafumi."

Fuyue nods in affirmation.

"Hai. Wakarimasu," responds Soujiro understandingly to Fuyue's surprise. "Thank you for teaching me how to read and write."

"Doumo."

With that, Fuyue sets off leaving Soujiro standing behind to mull over the recent events that he has encountered with the Sawatari family and of course Fuyue. Perhaps his truth is akin to Kenshin's helping those in need, but then again, how does one know when one should lend a hand and when one should not, ponders Soujiro as he exits Kazuma's house to continue his wanderings. _Fuyue__...Should he help her? Or should he stop her?_ Soujiro ends up backtracking to the areas that they traveled and soon ends up at the cliffs where they both had leaped from almost a week ago. His attention is soon captured by the scene and sound of a lamenting older woman by a small memorial. She is currently burning some "senko" (Japanese incense) and papers as she seemingly speaks to the memorial.

"I am so sorry for being a little late in visiting. Sawatari-sama's men barricaded this area. But I am here now, Fuyue. Poor child…" The woman throws in another piece of white paper into her bowl of fire. "Please rest in peace. They are not worth the trouble of giving up your happiness in the good after-life that you deserve for all your kindness."

"Konichiwa," greets Soujiro scaring the wits out of the lamenting woman. She could swear that she didn't hear any sound of approaching footsteps.

Cowering back in fear, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Seeing her trembling form, "Ano, I am sorry for frightening you like that. I was just passing by and I heard your lamentation for Fuyue-san."

"Can I not speak to her in peace?" Taking him for one of Sawatari's henchmen, the woman angrily begins to gather her things. "Sawatari-sama is too cruel…"

Alarmed at the woman's sudden reaction, Soujiro apologizes, "Ah…gomen nasai. I did not mean to be such an intrusion. I will go now."

Surprised by Soujiro's gentle mannerism, "You are not one of Sawatari-sama's men?"

"Iie." Soujiro shakes his head.

The woman takes a second observation of him. "You are too gentlemanly to be a member of Sawatari's men. I am sorry, Sir. It is just that lately there has been this rave…ano." The woman stops short in her explanation, as another curious thought occurs on her mind. "Did you need something, Sir?"

"Well, not really. I just heard you speaking of Fuyue-san so I am curious to know what happened to her."

"Sweet child…such misfortune from the start." The woman shakes her head in grief. "Why do you want to know about Fuyue?"

"Fuyue-san has been very kind to me. I want to help her as much as I can."

"Kind to you? I see. You must be one of her childhood friends."

"I am afraid not…I only recently met with her. I don't think she would be too happy about me claiming to be her friend."

The woman's face instantly drains to an unhealthy pallid color.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Finally catching her voice, the woman bellows, "That's impossible! She had died this very day three years ago!"

"She died?" A confused look occupies Soujiro's face as he scratches his head in ponder.

The woman's eyes darts directionless at her surroundings as she mumbles, "Could it be true? Has she truly returned to exact her vengeance?" An old quote soon echoes through her mind, _"My spirit will not rest till the day you die!"_ Having tailed the Sawatari family to the cliffs, she has heard Fuyue utter this phrase right before she committed suicide.

"Madame," exclaims Soujiro as he notices that the woman is beginning to wobble. Her vision soon darkens, and the woman passes out onto the grass.

About a half hour later….

"You're awake, Madame. Are you feeling alright?" Soujiro asks as he assists the woman to sit up.

"Fuyue," sobs the woman.

"Madame, if you are not feeling well, you should go home and rest."

"The woman turns to look at Soujiro in the eyes, "It's true isn't it? She has returned for revenge."

"She did try to kill Sawatari Takafumi if that's what you mean."

"Young man, is it true…the rumors. Is she alive? Still flesh and blood?"

"From what I have seen. I would say she is still flesh and blood."

The woman's face fills with joy at hearing his response, "How is she?"

Soujiro recalls the events and gives a blatant answer, "Well, she has sustained an injury in her right arm, in addition to accidental ingestion of some poison, but overall I believe she has recovered nicely."

Concern overshadows those of joy on the woman's face as she hears Soujiro's description. "Poor child…Sir, please take me to her."

"I am afraid we have parted ways, Madame."

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Greetings everyone,

Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fuyue and Soujiro have gone their separate ways now…and you know what that means right? Er maybe not, but I do. Author's privileges ne?

Thank you for your good travel wishes! My vacation was very enjoyable. I got to meet a lot of relatives whom I have never seen before…good times I tell yah…good times. Did you know I also got to climb a part of the Rocky Mountains? Of course, I ran terrified at the number of mosquitoes chasing me – that's what got me down :)

Anyhow, back to history! Last time I believe I mentioned the art of Hojo-jutsu aka Torinawa-jutsu. Hojo-jutsu is a feudal martial art style practiced by the warrior class, namely samurais who acted as police. It's a system of rope tying developed in Japan to secure prisoners who they need to be kept alive for informational reasons or perhaps to be restrained in court before the judging magistrates. The method of tying and the color (blue, white, red, or black in particular) or length of the rope (1 foot to perhaps 30 feet) used varied from the type of crime to the rank of the prisoner, or even the season.

Again, Thank you for all your reviews – yippee yay yay. I'm sooooo very happy to know that there are readers who enjoy reading my fiction. The above history tidbit in itself holds a hint to the relationship of Fuyue and Katsuya. So with that. I conclude this rather typically long A/N .

The grinning Kiriakis-dono


	35. Chapter 34 Resemblance

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin; they belong to the talented manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Chapter 34: Resemblance 

"You are under arrest for thievery, harboring danger and obstruction of the peace," declares Katsuya assertively as he swiftly narrows the gap and subdues the thieves. Little drops of blood cleanly slides off the double-edged blade, before the sword finds it way back into its saya.

"Who…who are you?" stutters one of them as the rest trembles in fear.

"I need not reveal my name to a low life as you."

After securely tying the crooks, Katsuya approaches the victim and does a routine quick scan for external injuries. "Dazed…but no serious injuries…" notes Katsuya before ordering the man to his feet, "Follow me back to the Kyoto police station to document this crime."

"Yes, Sir!" immediately responds the man to his own surprise. Trailing behind Katsuya, the thieved man mumbles softly to himself, "Déjà vu…"

"That would be highly unfortunate…," comments Katsuya all the while prodding the bind criminals in front to move along.

"How did y---"

"In the martial domain, acuity is paramount to survival. If you do not wish for me to know, I advise you next time to refrain from physical expression, audio or visual."

"I---" stammers the man, again finding himself at loss for words.

"Know your enemy; know yourself, a hundred battles, one hundred victories." Katsuya smirks at the stunned man's predictable response and resumes walking towards the town police station.

"Are you---?"

"Hold your tongue…" directs Katsuya as he can easily discern the tense aura exuded from his companion. "I carry the suspicion that you are about to communicate classified material." Katsuya halts momentarily. "Refrain yourself until we rid ourselves of these." Katsuya whacks the apprehended bunch who apparently is curiously eavesdropping. "I am sure your commanding officer will be highly disappointed to see that you have been slacking in that respect."

"Hai."

Silence prevails from that moment on until they reach the police station where the man learns that his rescuer is none other than the renowned Inspector Ayasaki. As soon as the paperwork at the station is completed satisfactorily, Katsuya heads out with him to a secluded space for their conversation.

"Ano…gomen ne…"

"Be at ease…I will not bite."

"I…I cannot help but see your resemblance to an old friend of mine."

"It be natural that humans may look similar."

"Are you truly the Kouen Hogosha Ayasaki Katsuya?"

"Affirmative. Impersonating a government official is by all account a capital offence. I doubt that even the Kyoto police are simple enough to allow such deception to occur. "

The man looks warily about his surroundings.

"Be assured that we are indeed alone. Speak what you will."

"Know you anyone by the name of Ayasaki Kazuma?" inquires the man in a low voice.

Katsuya's hands immediately reach out to clutch the man by his sleeves, "Ayasaki Kazuma?"

"…"

Releasing the man and composing himself, "Forgive my brashness."

"You must be Ayasaki-sama's child! You must be!" The man seemingly has lost all the timidity he has earlier. "Your reaction confirms it!" exclaims the man with a convinced smile.

Katsuya silently chides himself for having reacted so gratuitously. _I should have been calm especially after having reproved him earlier about revealing unnecessary details_.

"Katsuya, I am Tsutsui Masanobu. I was your father's old friend."

"Tsutsui…" mumbles Katsuya to himself as he tries to recall the familiarity of the name. "You are a doctor."

"Hai, I served as the healer in your father's troops."

"What reasons have I to trust that you are who you claim to be?"

"You are just like your father. Meticulous and observant. Ayasaki-sama was thrilled when he received news of your birth..."

Katsuya's blade instantaneously arrives at Masanobu's neck. "You erred too easily...but…" the inspector retracts his blade, as his detective instinct perceives no deception in the man. "Either you are well trained to veil your emotions or you are simply misinformed… the latter is more probable. I will allow this incident to pass without repercussion." Having agendas that are more important on his mind, Katsuya does not want to waste any more time. "Before I leave, I will give you this piece of information, Ayasaki Kazuma is my Shihan (teacher) not my biological father. The term 'father' is merely out of respect for the kind man." Katsuya glances towards his destination and adds, "You should refrain from recklessly claiming acquaintances; the name Ayasaki in this town will only mean death if it reaches Sawatari's ears."

"Shihan…Ayasaki. Please wait!"

Katsuya turns halfway and pauses to listen.

"By all instinct, you are young Ayasaki…the resemblance is…and your name…"

"I know not my true family name. I could only thank Shihan for sharing his (name) with me. As for you, you have little proof that allows me to fully believe you. Be on your way at once, lest I change my mind…" Katsuya artfully utters in an inoffensive incredulous tone.

"I…I… prove that I am not lying…I…." The man now appears indignant, agitated, but still deep in thought. "I…I will go to Sawatari and show you."

"Tsutsui-sensei, calm down. Has not Ayasaki-sama taught you that brashness would only lead to early demise? I am certain that he did. That is one of the basic principles he ingrained in his military subordinates. If you were truly his friend, you ought to know that at least." Inspector Ayasaki casually approaches and pats Masanobu on the shoulder. "Nevertheless, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Tsutsui-sensei, know you the whereabouts of my Shihan?" From his behavior, Katsuya has long concluded that Masanobu is a former member of the militia; that based on his seniority/age; he might have knowledge about his foster father Ayasaki Kazuma. Katsuya decides to humor the old man and perhaps obtain some unexpected return.

"Ayasaki-sama…has died over three years ago."

"Tsutsui-sensei, may then I inquire as to the location of his gravesite? I have not been able to pay my respects for these past three years."

"Hai…please come with me."

Nearing the gravesite

"I see…a nameless grave for a legendary general," mutters Katsuya in a thoughtful tone.

"I couldn't put a name on it for fear of Sawatari's men, the only thing I could do was bury the Black Onyx fan in his memory."

"Black Onyx fan? The one rumored to have been lost by Shihan in the game of 'Igo."

"What are you saying! I was never able to beat your father in a single match of 'Igo.' The Black Onyx fan was his gift to me on his wedding day."

Katsuya refrains from commenting and continues to humor the stubborn old man.

"Katsuya, I know you find it strange that it was not he but I who received the gift from him on his wedding day." Masanobu smiles at recalling the happy memory. "Though his martial dictates strict and his sagacity unparalleled, when it comes the non-official and the non-duty, your father possessed great depth of humor."

"Is that so..."

"When I congratulated him on his marriage to your charming mother and spoke the customary wishes of a blissful marriage and many children, Ayasaki-sama chuckled and presented me with the Black Onyx saying that it was ante, to assist my future gifting to the first of the 'many' children that he will have because of my words."

"I see...Tsutsui-sensei." Katsuya bows in respect and acknowledgement to Masanobu. Like any experienced detective, Katsuya continues to extracts as much information as he can along the way. From Tsutsui Masanobu's account, he was rescued by Ayasaki Kazuma, and was close friends with Ayasaki since the day he rescued him. Together they participated in the Boshin wars, one as a great general, and the other as the herbalist who tended to the wounded within the legion of troops. They had been almost inseparable brothers since the day they met, and even until the end, Masanobu was the only one to witness his friend's death, one that he could not disclose at the time since Takafumi's power within town had been great to the extent of influential power over the local police force. Even if he were to reveal it beyond the town, there existed little chance that anyone would believe him. Now hope of vengeance has arrived in the form of Kazuma's child, one whose reputation and prominent power can surely exposeTakafumi for his evil deeds.

"Here is Ayasaki-sama's grave."

Katsuya approaches the nameless grave of his Shihan, and instantly kneels over formally bowing three times in respect. Tranquility lingers for a short moment as Katsuya mouths a few silent words before quickly arising and withdrawing both his swords, a single edged katana, and the 'Akusaiken,' a double-edged straight sword. In a graceful and fluid manner, Katsuya performs his 'Nitouryuu' (fencing with a sword in each hand) kendo skills in the style that he developed on his own from his prior Shihans, a style he calls, 'Yuutai no Kaze' (Ethereal Wind) that specializes in 'Ryoutou jutsu' (Double-Sword Skill). Masanobu gazes in deliberation at Katsuya's performance without blinking an eye. Once Katsuya finishes his performance and sheathes his blades, Masanobu immediately runs up to him.

"The Yoshimitsu Blade! Is that a Yoshimitsu blade?" asks Masanobu apprehensively.

"It be. May I inquire on its significance that would render you so apprehensive?" Gripping his right arm to ease some pain from a prior wound, Katsuya eyes Masanobu curiously.

"The Yoshimitsu belonged to Ayasaki-sama many years ago. Just like the events of today, your father rescued me from bandits using the Yoshimitsu, which has another name, attributed to it…the Hikari Sarasaratou, courtesy of your Shihan. He named it after his wife Mimura Hikari."

"My mother's name….Shihan…no…is he…" mumbles Katsuya nervously.

"There is no doubt about it…your looks…your inherent skills…your mannerism…its all so like them, Katsuya!"

"I…." Never before has Katsuya been so speechless, and rather dumbfounded as this moment. "How…?"

"'Katsuya', Ayasaki-sama really liked that name… the Victory Arrow. That Kazuma…he really wanted a son ..."

Katsuya looks sadly away, "I…"

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Eh? I still have readers despite my loooong absence! Yay me! Anyhow, erm…well, my explanation would be the cold virus and some attention diversion. Ahh…yes I know, no Soujiro…but this chapter was really hard to write…so much tweaking to do. Teehee…onwards to the usual history.

History tidbit: No history in this chapter, but how about a lil something about Sakamoto Ryoma, the famed gun slinging samurai who played a major role in bringing about the new Meiji era? According to one of his biography books, the following account took place. During a stroll, Sakamoto and his friends encountered one of the Shinsengumi troops. His friends immediately became intimidated by the militia's presence and stayed behind since the Shinsengumi were known to kill any ronins they deemed suspicious; however, Sakamoto just confidently walked directly towards them. The Shinsengumi, fully aware of who he was, couldn't figure out what he was up to. One of the leaders considered arresting him, but was cautioned not to do so by a fellow peer: "there's something about that guy" which makes it so he "wouldn't be easy to cut." So in the end, they decided to just let Sakamoto pass with out any harm. Of course, he continued his stroll nonchalantly and even went to pick up a puppy nearby and play with it. Sakamoto then turned around and headed toward the Shinsengumi again with the puppy in hand. As he approached, the militia, ordered not to take action until given the word, simply parted a pathway for him and glared at him as he walked past. After that, the same Shinsen member who gave warning before commented on how Sakamoto completely controlled them.

Interesting story isn't it? Saa…it's to make up for the LTBU. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

Edit 10/22/05: Eh..I fixed the ratings and the category for this story back to Action/Adv and rating T. Thanks for the heads up from Anonymous Freak. I don't recall ever changing it, but maybe I did it while sleeping..heheh.

Kiriakis-sama


	36. Chapter 35 Ayasaki

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin; they belong to the talented manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Chapter 35: Ayasaki 

Katsuya looks sadly away, "I…"

"Still doubtful? Come with me…I will show you proof that you are truly his child."

Tsutsui Masanobu leads the moderately stunned yet wary Katsuya to his abode semi hidden from the public eye. Medicinal fumes saturate the air within and proceed to permeate the air surrounding the small house. Inside, therapeutic herbs continue to brew over a slow cook fire. Bottles and boxes of prepared remedies are placed neatly stacked upon the numerous tables and shelves, while medical books are strewn in almost every corner of the quaint house. Masanobu immediately approaches one of the shelves and pulls out a miniature chest, which he unlocks to reveal a small piece of jade.

"Katsuya, does this look familiar to you?" asks Masanobu as he holds the piece of jade out by a thin red string.

Katsuya carefully studies the jade piece from afar before instinctively slipping his left hand under his juban collar and pulling out a similar piece.

"Yes, Katsuya, now put the two pieces together." Masanobu approaches and hands the jade over to Katsuya's wavering hands. Katsuya attentively puts the pieces the together; a perfect fit; only that one piece is still missing. "Katsuya, you are his child."

"But…the jade is not whole…" comments Katsuya in a still guarded tone.

"Your mother holds the third piece. Look at the Yoshimitsu, Katsuya."

At that, Katsuya's eyes immediately shift to the swinging jade dangling from the Yoshimitsu's tsuka. At once, Katsuya takes the dangling piece and connects it to the other two to form the family crest (a fan with the character Ayasaki carved upon it).

"Truly…I am…his child. We were…" Katsuya grits his teeth in a futile attempt to restrain his tears from falling, however, one by one, a trickle of tears slip through.

"Katsuya…"

Upon, hearing his name called, Katsuya aptly recollects his composure, "Tsutsui-sensei…if you please, can you tell me more about my father and how he died?"

"Come over here and have a seat."

"Hai." Katsuya nods and proceeds over to the low table.

"It was still early dusk when I was on my way to pay a friendly visit … I found your father barely alive..." Masanobu clenches his fists against the table. "Wolves, hungry wolves were gnawing on his arms and legs…" Masanobu stops and closes his eyes as he recalls the sad memory. "I chased the wolves away with the lantern and a torch I had with me… and brought him back here but there was little I could do for him. Never in all the years as a medic in the Boshin Wars, had I witnessed a sight so painful nor had I ever felt so helpless," Masanobu laments bitterly. "Sawatari… how I wanted to wring his neck. I knew… that they had never got along, Kazuma-san and that Sawatari…I knew… that he had always wanted to hurt Kazuma but …when I saw him buy that western weapon…that gun but I was too obtuse to realize…I…it was my fault… If only I had…"

"If only…it is useless to dwell on the past…" Katsuya clenches his teeth with resolve and tightens his grip on the Yoshimitsu. Then, serenely tucking the jade family crest away. "Rather have patience, Tsutsui-sensei. "

"Patience? How can you be so calm while your father's brutal killer roams freely! You must avenge now Katsuya… so that your father's spirit can rest."

"What you speak of is true, Tsutsui-sensei. But vengeance must wait a bit longer…"

"Katsuya, don't you know that Sawatari is leaving Japan?"

"He will depart Kyoto two days from today, a week earlier than previously scheduled…"

"Then why? Don't you care about your father? Are you letting his killer free?" Masanobu utters accusingly.

"The execution of vengeance must be precise. To impulsively rush matters will only lead to needless complications."

Masanobu slumps down in disbelief and disappointment of Katsuya's relaxed demeanor. He has expected a totally different reaction with the revelation of Kazuma's horrible demise. Instead of quickening to carry out vengeance on the Sawataris, Kazuma's child chooses to wait.

"Katsuya… I understand if you are afrai…"

Venting his anger, Katsuya angrily pounds the table before him and shouts, "Afraid?… don't use that word in front me ever again, Tsutsui-sensei." Katsuya gives Masanobu another icy glare. "Mother would never forgive if ever I think that way even for a second. After all I have witnessed of Sawatari's deeds against my family… against me… my mother… it is my spirit that will not rest until Sawatari dies."

"I am sorry, Katsuya. I know it must be hard on you, being orphaned at such a young age. Had Kazuma and I known you were alive… but we had heard reports that you had died along with your mother of cholera."

"My mother did not die of cholera. Sawatari killed her."

"Katsuya…"

"I was there, Tsutsui-sensei…" Katuysa closes his eyes allowing the tears to freely flow down his pale cheeks. "I was there…though I did not know it back then…but I have come to realize that my mother was killed that day by Sawa..." Katsuya stops midway and extends his hands to his forehead in tiredness from a fleeting blackout. "I have already patiently endured three years…"

"Katsuya!" Masanobu examines Katsuya's face. "Were you poisoned?"

"Hai…I have taken some antitoxins though." Katsuya forces a cynical smile. "You see… the reason I must wait. It will be unwise to exact vengeance and perish also in the process. That will not be justice at all, will it Tsutsui-sensei?"

"Your face is still so pale and unnaturally green. The sudden heightening of your blood pressure from overwhelming emotions has worsened your condition. Katsuya, you need to calm yourself and get plenty of rest. We can talk of this another time…"

"Hai." Katsuya tumbles feebly over the table.

Masanobu rushes over to Katsuya's side and checks the pulse before his eyes dilate in shock to stare confusedly at Katsuya's limp weak form. "Katsuya…you are…"

Meanwhile, at another house not so far away…

"And that's how we parted," ends Soujiro as he takes another bite of bean cake.

"Fuyue…I don't know what to believe. The defenseless little girl I knew and raise, supposedly long dead, now alive and turned sword-master?"

"If the Fuyue-san I know is the same Fuyue, then that would be a good conclusion, Matsuoka-san."

"Fuyue must have suffered a lot..."Emiru whimpers at the image of Fuyue hungry, penniless, and suffering in the cold streets of Kyoto. "The Sawataris had wronged her… and even that false Iwatani betrayed her. The poor child must have endured so much hardship; she must be very lonely these three years…but though I fully understand that she is angry, distrustful, and wants revenge. Soujiro-san, you must try to stop her and not let her kill."

"You want me to protect the Sawataris?" Soujiro utters questioningly.

"No, the Sawatari can drop dead for all I care. It is Fuyue that I am concerned about. She mustn't kill Sawatari."

"Matsuoka-san, you should not worry. Fuyue-san is firm and principled. I now understand that she, like myself, should be free to carve a path for ourselves for better or for worse. It is only through weathering the tumults of living that we discover our paths."

"Fuyue…"

"I can assure you, Matsuoka-san, that Fuyue-san is well-aware that revenge killing is illegal. The decision for revenge is hers to make not anyone else's. Nonetheless, she has promised to return for me when she has accomplished her dealings." Soujiro's tone is noticeably serious and reflective at that moment. "Even though I do not know if Fuyue-san is lonely or not…" Trying to lift the mood a bit, "But from what I observe of her pecuniary state, she is well-to-do now...so you need not worry too much about her." Soujiro smiles and picks up the last piece of cake, "Arigatou. These cakes are delicious."

"Goodness…Are you that hungry young man? I will go get you some more."Emiru takes the empty dish over to a basket of cakes and begins to refill it. "Fuyue also loved eating my cakes even though the ones she made are tastier. Her nimble little hands just created the best texture…oh my…I am rambling…" Placing the dish down in front of Soujiro,Emiru feeling distraught, turns around, and covers her eyes as she breaks into tears having recalled the memories of Fuyue.

"Matsuoka-san, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Soujiro-kun."Emiru looks up as she dries her tears and notices that it is already evening. "Is it evening already! I am so sorry I kept you so long. I don't want to send you out so late to find a lodging. Please, if you do not mind staying in an old house as mine, I welcome you to stay here."

"Eh?" Soujiro turns around to look at the evening skies. "It is rather dark isn't it? I don't really mind traveling at night at all. Arigato for your offer, Matsuoka-san but unfortunately I must decline. Thank you again for your hospitality and delicious cakes."

"You are welcome, Soujiro-kun." Looking at the departing Soujiro, Emiru can not help but take a liking to the young man before her. His sweet demeanor and innocence is so captivatingly charming. He is certainly someone who will make Fuyue very happy.

Later that night, Katsuya awakes to the sound of the sliding of the fusuma doors. Masanobu has just brought some medication for Katsuya, who instinctively gets up still supporting himself by his arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Arigato, Tsutsui-sensei."

"You don't have to thank me…Katsu…eto…lil Kazuma…do you mind if I call you that?"

"No...not at all, Tsutsui-sensei."

"How did things get so mixed up?" Masanobu shakes his head in amusement as he shakes out a few pills from a purple bottle. "I knew there was something amiss when the messenger showed up clueless on the details. But Kazuma was so thrilled when that poor messenger blurted out a boy. That Kazuma…he so wanted a son…but knowing Kazuma, he would be just as happy about having a daughter." Masanobu approaches Katsuya's bedside and drops the pills into Katsuya's hands.

"These herbal supplements shall help me recover faster, is it not right, Tsutsui-sensei." Katsuya sits up and swallows the two dark pills. "Arigato, Tsutsui-sensei."

"…"

"Tsutsui-sensei, may I ask if you know anyone by the name of Matsuoka Emiru?"

"Matsuoka Emiru? Yes, of course. She is one of my patients. Why do you ask?"

"I need to inquire a few facts from her."

"I see. Well, she lives not very far from here." Masanobu check's Katsuya's pulse again via the wrist. "I will show you tomorrow if you like. But first things first, you need to get plenty of rest tonight. Your heartbeats are abnormally fast."

"Hai…Arigato, Tsutsui-sensei…for everything."

"You will definitely make Kazuma proud as who you are. Good night lil Kazuma."

The next morning, Emiru goes to the market to restock her provisions. Coincidentally, Masanobu and Katsuya is also traversing through the market streets in search of Emiru. Katsuya's eyes light up as it catches the sight of Emiru.

"Matsuoka-san!" exclaims Katsuya joyously as he rushes through the crowd and ends the distance between them in mere seconds.

"Do…do…I know you, sir?" asksEmiru bewildered at the unfamiliar gentleman before her whose greeting matches those of a long lost friend.

"Forgive my impoliteness. I am Ayasaki Katsuya private inspector."

"A pleasure to meet you, Inspector," responds Emiru cautiously fearing that she may be in some sort of trouble.

"Likewise. I would like to ask you a few questions if you do not mind, Matusoka-san."

"Ohayo, Matsuoka-san," greets Masanobu as he finally catches up to Katsuya.

"Ohayo, Tsutsui-sensei." Emiru bows a greeting to Masanobu, and begins to calm down knowing that Katsuya and Masanobu are together. "Inspector, I am not sure if I would be of much help to you."

"You do not have to concern yourself over that matter. Just answer me as best you can," responds Katsuya genially.

After receiving a brief nod from Masanobu, Emiru humbly consents, "Yes, Inspector."

"Know you anything about General Ayasaki Kazuma?"

"General Ayasaki Kazuma...He was a well known General who served under the former Emperor Komei during the Boshin Wars." Emiru pauses trying to think of anything she could remember as Katsuya patiently waits. "I don't really know much about him…Sawatari-sama may know more about him."

"Why do you say that?"

"He was looking for him a few years back. Sawatari-sama had wanted posters him strewn all over town saying something about large rewards to those who knew his whereabouts."

"And did anyone come?"

"Not many people came. Sawatrai-sama was not a man people were willing to help."

"Do you know if Sawatari ever found the General?"

"I apologize, Sir, but I do not know about that. At the time I was concerned over another matter."

Katsuya turns his face to the side, and responds in a sympathetic voice, "I understand." Taking a deep breath, Katsuya continues his questioning, "May I ask if the name Iwatani Nagi sounds familiar to you?"

At the name, Emiru's face instantly flares ups in anger.

"Matsuoka-san, know you if he had anything to do with Sawatari Takafumi?" continues Katsuya.

"With Sawatari-sama? Well…he met with Sawatari-sama a few times, but they always conversed privately. The last time I saw him, he left with a bag of money impudently counting it as he approached me."

Ayasaki's fists tighten and loosen. "Approached you? Why?"

"He…he wanted to ask about a maid who works at the household. Her name is Fuyue…"

"But…Matsuoka-san …" Katsuya stops short in his sentence, but evidently too late, for a suspicious look can clearly be seen in Emiru's face. Why is this inspector so concerned about matters relating to Fuyue; moreover, why did the inspector suddenly speak to her so personally?

Katsuya quickly tries to think up a way to ease the awkwardness of the situation, however, with such little time put into thought, he only manages to utter a simple but straightforward, "Gomen," followed a few seconds later by an abrupt and unexpected, "That will be all. Arigato." Turning to his companion, Katsuya's attention is soon caught by a man running frantically towards him andyelling for help.

"Inspector Ayasaki, please save me! They are trying to kill me!"

Instantly recognizing the person to be none other than the despicable Iwatani Nagi, Katsuya immediately directs the man to not come any closer "Halt! Keep your distance…"

"Iwatani Nagi! You low down creep! A liar! A real liar! You horrible man!"Emiru yells intending to approach the man to hit him with her grocery. "You dare cry out for sympathy after what you have done?" Turning to Katsuya,Emiru earnestly pleads for the officer to not help the groveling man. "Don't believe him, Sir! He is horrible! Just horrible. He does not deserve any sympathy after what he did to my poor Fuyue." The disconcerted woman burst out in tears at the memory of his betrayal of her.

"Matsouka-san, please calm down." Katsuya turns to Masanobu to ask him to render his assistance to the distraught woman. "Sensei…"

"Hai."

"You must save me! Sawatari's men are after me! Please don't let them kill me."

Katsuya remains unmoved and stationary.

"Inspector Ayasaki, you are a man of the law. It is your duty to protect me."

"Is that so, Iwatani Nagi? I suppose it is my duty. It cannot be helped…If I must, I must." Seemingly beyond his better judgment, Katsuya approaches closer. "Tell me, why is Sawatari's henchmen after you?"

"Because Sawatari found out that I kept evidence against him …that I intend to disclose his mercantile wrongdoings."

"Is that so?"

"You must believe me, Inspector Ayasaki. I have the papers here with me… I will hand it over to you only if you will save me."

"If what you have is authentic, I will do what is called for of my position." Katsuya bends forward to claim the documents; however, instead of receiving evidence, Katsuya is bombarded with an onslaught of blinding powder. "So gullible…"

* * *

Author's Notes 

Currently editing the next chapter and will upload soon. Yes, go see if it's there! In the meantime, don't forget to review!

Kiriakis-han (Kansai dialect)

Fun fact: Did you know that Katsuya has a Kansai accent? Erm I never mentioned that though...Eto...Hey, Katsuya's from Kyoto and lives in Osaka afterall.


	37. Chapter 36 Seigi no Na no Motoni

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin; they belong to the talented manga artist Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

Chapter 36: Seigi no Na no Motoni (In the name of Justice) 

"So gullible…Iwatani Nagi." Katsuya has quickly deflected and turned the toxic powder against the perpetrator, now wailing in pain at losing his eyesight. Katsuya examines the yellow substance that has fallen to the ground. "Snake venom…" Katsuya draws the 'Akusaiken' and nimbly directs its edge at Nagi, who freezes at the icy contact. "Cease your frenzied movements or else forfeit your life."

"Please don't kill me."

"Do you even dare to think that for a moment that I will ever believe you and let your cheap tricks backstab me again… like what you did three years ago?"

Nagi remains in a state of shock and confusion while trying his best to recall his having 'backstab' Katsuya. "Inspector Ayasaki, I don't understand. I don't know what you are talking about. I have never met you until today."

"Is that so? Then it will make that vile act of yours all the more worse. Iwatani, I assure you, I will render now the justice you deserve."

"Sawatari-sama, please save…"Nagi is knocked unconscious by Katsuya.

"Sawatari, it is about time that you show yourself. I do not intend to wait any longer."

Takafumi haughtily makes his appearance along with twenty of his henchmen. "Inspector Ayasaki, how kind of you to wait for me…"

"You are always a man who will let others do his evil deeds."

"I have no clue to what you are talking about, Inspector Ayasaki. I am a simple law-abiding merchant." Noting the other members around Katsuya, Takafumi's eyes narrow in thought, nevertheless, a broad grin spreads across his face, "I see, so you are trying to extort some information about me from a former slave, Inspector Ayasaki? About Ayasaki Kazuma I assume. Why don't we just talk it over some tea? I will happily furnish you with the details you desire."

"You are most uncharacteristically generous, Sawatari."

"I assure you, Inspector, that I will try my best to provide you with an accurate recreation of the events."

"I gravely decline on that ominous offer, Sawatari." Katsuya motions to adjust his spectacle. "I doubt that the shinigami of Meifu has an opening yet…moreover, I feel that I need more practice in that particular discipline." Katsuya glares contemptuously at Takafumi. "How about allowing me to practice it on you?"

"How dare you!" Takafumi's face reddens in fury.

"Be assured, Sawatari-san, that the events relating to my father's demise shall not be repeated…" Katsuya comments, noting the gun hidden under Takafumi's clothes. "I, however, cannot guarantee that your life will last till dawn of tomorrow."

"So you are truly Ayasaki Kazuma's son!" Takafumi exclaims. "Thought that he only had a daughter…ha…haaa.haa…" Takafumi's attitude quickly shifts to a more cocky demeanor as he callously huffs, "That Ayasaki, I always knew that he was a false wretch… bogus pretenses of being a man of high morals… pretending to be aloving husband… while all along he cheated on his wife to have you, a bastard son …"

"Shut your filthy mouth, Sawatari…" Katsuya utters in a tone with truculent rage.

"You are beginning to get real pesky, Inspector, and just like your father, you will meet your end by my hands. Emiru, it seems that it is a mistake to let you live also. Men, get rid of them!" Takafumi takes a few steps back to allow half of his henchmen to attack while he waits on the side for the opportunity to strike with his hidden weapon.

Katsuya instinctively with the 'Akusaiken' swerves to protect Masanobu and Emiru from the onslaught. "Tsutsui-sensei, take Matsouka-san to safety while I take care of these. I will stand ground here until you are both safe."

Unfortunately, rather than running away, Emiru and Masanobu instead decide to simply move to the side to watch from what they deem a safe enough distance. Both are worried about the outcome and about Katsuya. Masanobu observes that Katsuya seems to be having a slightly hard time dealing with the henchmen. It also appears that Takafumi has taken the extra effort to gather very skillful ones to do his bid. Moreover, knowing that Katsuya's injuries has not yet healed completely, Masanobu begins to worry and fidget about at what he foresees to be Kazuma's child being in an eventual compromised position. _I must stay to help._

Still though, the henchmen steadily fall one by one. Noticeably, with each counter, Katsuya's stamina slowly depletes. Blood can be seen dripping from his arm as the prior wound opens again at the strenuous exertion.

"You are foolish as your Father. You should have used that earlier opportunity to escape with your life still intact." Takafumi chuckles with anticipation. "You are even simpler to kill than Ayasaki," adds Takafumi as he contently pats his gun still concealed under a layer of cloth. "Inspector Ayasaki, have you not figured out that you have fallen for my trap?"

"Is that so?" Katsuya slices the last of the ten and sheathes the Akusaiken.

"My…my… you are in such a terrible shape… Inspector, by now you should realize that I will spare no cost to destroy you Ayasakis." Takafumi signals his bowmen who have been stationed beforehand about the place (rooftops, inside the buildings, behind the bushes, etc.) still hidden and ready for the ambush. "They are the best I have gathered from all over Japan."

Katsuya remains unperturbed and allows Takafumi to continue his ranting.

"Your semblance to your father disgusts me to the core; his imprudent pride, uprightness should only lead to paucity. How dare he be honored by the emperor; and get to marry such a beautiful woman while I have to marry that hag." Takafumi grits his teeth in disdain against Ayasaki Kazuma. "But you see, corruption triumphed in the end." Takafumi snickers in delight. "With money, I deprived him his wife…what I can't have, I rather destroy… in case you don't know… I killed the stupid wench and took away her precious blade."

"You mean this?" Katsuya removes the coverings from his second blade.

"The Yoshimitsu? How come you have possession of it?"

"I need not tell you."

"Like that really matters, the Yoshimitsu will return to me soon… that is, after I step over your soon to be dead body." Again Takafumi snickers to himself, very content at the situation and mumbles gleefully, "But that can wait." Takafumi continues with his boastful ramblings, "I was shocked and amused at the result. That weak-minded fool. Killed his resolve. Being that attached to a woman, he deserved his fate…living the rest of his life beside her grave. Pathetic." Takafumi takes out his gun and shows it to Katsuya. "He was lucky I passed by and ended his pathetic excuse for living with this useful little invention." Takafumi points the gun at Katsuya. "Even though I might have been weaker than your idiotic father, with money, MY money, I have power to kill."

"Dastardly coward."

"Say whatever you want, Inspector, this dastardly coward lived while the so-called great General Ayasaki father perished by my hands no less. How ironic. The weak and corrupted lived yet the strong and righteous died. I had about enough of this small talk." Takafumi signals the bowmen to fire, "Bowmen, kill him."

Having recovered enough strength, Katsuya is prepared for the onslaught of arrows.

Silence.

"Attack him you fools! What are you waiting for?" Takafumi looks about frantically for his hired bowmen who are no where to be found. "Attack him!"

"I am afraid that they are all taking a nap, Sawatari-san." Soujiro cheerily comments from afar while sitting casually on the rooftop with a bow and quiver in hand. "Hello Inspector Ayasaki!" Soujiro cheerfully greets Katsuya who has prior been unaware of his presence because of his concentration on the situation and lost of stamina.

"You… you again. Didn't you fall off the cliff? Why haven't you died?"

"Sawatari-san, Matsouka-san and that gentleman are unarmed; don't you feel that it is wrong to target them also?" Earlier, Soujiro has witnessed the curious scenario but has judiciously decided to wait it out. That is, until the engaging of the bowmen against Katsuya. Perceptibly, some have their arrows pointed at the two unsuspecting onlookers, Emiru and Masanobu. With that observation, using his Shukuchi , the Tenken swiftly maneuvers and disarms the vile bowmen without anyone even detecting the slightest movements. "Initially I took out a couple, but then my heart directed me to the rest…"

Katsuya gives Soujiro a glance.

"Don't worry Ayasaki-san, as promised, I won't interfere in your personal affairs." With that, Soujiro leaps down from the rooftop and stands aside.

Katsuya returns a firm nod of gratitude.

"Kill him!" Takafumi angrily orders the rest of his henchmen to attack Katsuya, who aptly fends himself with the Akusaiken. Unhappily, not far away, Emiru continues to observe the inspector as he swings his sword cutting off all weapons aimed in his direction. Realization suddenly hits her. Emiru, filled with joy, blindly runs unexpectedly out of her hiding place. "Fuyue!" Her exclamation quickly draws attention.

Katsuya shouts to Masanobu, "Sensei, please get Matsouka-san out of here immediately!"

The attackers lunge toward Emiru to hostage her. "Let's get the old woman!"

Katsuya voluntarily dodges to protect Emiru but is continuously hindered by even more enemies.

Leaping with an arrow in hand, Soujiro positions himself between Emiru and the culprits. "This dishonorable deed, I shall not allow." Soujiro deftly defends Emiru and proceeds to eliminate all the enemies within the proximity of her.

"Little boy, don't be naïve and think that you can stand against us," jeers one of them.

"Naïve? On the contrary, I believe it is you who is naïve to think that any one of you can even lay a finger on me," replies Soujiro in a confident tone. At the moment he feels like the Tenken once again, only that the thirst for death, has been replaced by the pleasure of protecting someone.

"Puny brat! We'll show you!"

"There's no way you can defeat all of us."

"Hah…the only way you will survive is if you were blessed by the heavens."

"That I am," confirms Soujiro with a big smile on his face as he realizes the influence of Kenshin in his speech. "I am the Tenken no Soujiro after all," he adds with a chilling smirk.

Soujiro fades into thin air right before their eyes, followed soon after by mere flashes of light, and then Soujiro reappears to his former position. The samurais, thinking that what they just witness are just mere illusions to confuse them, attempts to begin their attacks when their hakamas slip from their hips. Apparently, those mere flashes of light are the indications of Soujiro smoothly going through them and cleanly slicing their waist sash belts with the sharp tip of the arrow he has retrieved from the quiver. The samurais instinctively halt their assault to pull up their hakamas. Taking a second look at the young sword prodigy before them, the horde nods their heads to each other before taking off. Meanwhile, the showdown between Katsuya and Takafumi commences.

"Hmph…Your father was always a…"

"Silence!" shouts Katsuya angrily as he sheaves the Akusaiken.

"My…my…aren't we touchy?"

"Takafumi…prepare to meet your end." Disregarding caution, Katsuya tranquilly pulls out the Yoshimitsu and glides forward swinging the familiar blade at Takafumi with only one thought in mind, "_Kill Takafumi_."

Blocking with his Naginata, Takafumi repels Katsuya back. "Fool…your skills are nothing compared to my years of experience."

"Damn…how could I have forgotten?" mulls Katsuya remembering a not too long ago injury on his right shoulder. "No matter…" He instinctively flips the Yoshimitsu to his left hand and commences another assault.

"What's the matter, young Ayasaki? Have I injured you already?" jeers Takafumi as he continues to parry the swift attacks from Katsuya. "Don't ever think that you can win me, boy!" Takafumi twists his Naginata, knocking the Yoshimitsu along with Katsuya's left arm outwards, and quickly thrusts the naginata's shaft at Katsuya's right arm sending sharp pains to the reopened injury; Katsuya falls to the ground to his left from the thrust. Fully aware of his uncompromising position, Katsuya reaches for his 'Akusaiken' with his right hand and parries off heavy down slash of the naginata.

"Say your prayers Ayasaki!" Takafumi pushes the heavy weapon down on Katsuya. Beads of sweat form upon Katsuya's face, as he remains on the ground using his full strength to keep the blade from overcoming him.

Promptly remembering an advice from his past "_When your sword is not available, I'd use my feet,_" Katsuya criticizes, "Mino hodo wo shire (Know your own limitations), Takafumi." Katsuya rapidly swings his foot underneath Takafumi, knocking him over, before hastily rolling away, standing back up and holding his swords out in a defensive position.

"Nii-san, arigato." whispers Katsuya. Taking a quick glance at his blood soaked shoulder, he mulls, "Confound this injury. No matter…I will get revenge, Father…Mother." With thoughts about his parents, a lingering paternal advice jolts his mind, "_Nani_ _goto wo suru ni mo nintai ga nakute Seiko senu (In what-ever you do unless you have patience you will not succeed)._"

Meanwhile, Takafumi, likewise promptly recovers from the unexpected attack at his feet. "You dirty brat!"

"It seems I have slightly underestimated you. No matter…as they say "Ame futte ji katamaru (After rain the ground gets firm)." States Katsuya, feeling the flows of patience and temperance flooding his mind as he remembers his chichihue's advice.

"Hmph, little fool, you are worse man than your father, citing stupid phrases."

"At least, I am a true samurai warrior, unlike you, you pitiful lowlife."

"I will show who the real samurai is around here," exclaims Takafumi as he heads on for another attack. "Ayasaki, you cannot run away forever."

"Again…you have made pretty big assumptions about me, and that will cost you dearly, Takafumi," comments Katsuya, back to his usual eerily calm demeanor. "You have yet to feel the full strength of my Ethereal Wind style from our last encounter." Katsuya, with the Yoshimitsu in his left and the Akusaiken in his right hand, leaps backward continuously dodging his thrusts, and all the while observes Takafumi's current fighting characteristics. "I never thought I'd have to use my family specialty against you. But I must admit that you are quite lucky, given that I am currently not in my best physical condition."

Takafumi halts in his advances to think twice before continuing. "Nitouryu… Ryoutou jutsu…" murmurs Takafumi under his breath.

"Exactly."

"You pitiable fool. Do not think that two swords will fare you any better."

"Let us end this right now…_Otakite Iku Arashi (CascadingTempest)_" Katsuya, ignoring the pangs of pain in his arms, nimbly twirls his blade rapidly causing the surrounding air to form a whirlwind current surrounding the opponent. To Takafumi, it looks like a pair of scissors made of wind charging towards him in all directions. He could not make out the presence of Katsuya anywhere; thus he can only afford to continuously and blindly block in one direction at a time, until he feels as if a pair of icy wet blades nicking his neck. The surrounding wind finally subsides to reveal Katsuya standing behind him with the Akusaiken, dripping with condensation, ready to cut his throat at any second and the Yoshimitsu already sheathed in its scabbard.

"Have you any last words?"

"Hmph, you and your illusions. You have won this time, next time, I won't go soft on you."

"What makes you so sure that there will be a next time?"

"You cannot kill me. I am a full-fledged samurai. Both the Meiji emperor and his father owe me for my years of service."

"On the contrary, you owe the government for all your abuse of power. You are criminal from the government's perspective."

"Criminal! How dare you call me a criminal? I have done nothing wrong."

"You murdered my parents!"

"You have no proof of that! Kazuma was a missing general and your mother, she is known to have died from cholera."

"Ten shiru, chi shiru, hito shiru (Heaven knows, the earth knows, man knows)."

"I am a well respected samurai. Revenge killing is outlawed."

"Sawatari…you must have forgotten, that I have this." Katsuya pulls out a golden pocket watch and taps the watch to reveal the inscriptions within."

"Upon reading its contents, Takafumi cowers and murmurs fearfully, "The Emperor, you couldn't have been the one back then…"

Takafumi slumps at the thought. "No, you couldn't be…the emperor granted his…"

"Then take a closer look." Katsuya knocks Takafumi to the ground and inches closer with the Akusaiken.

"I admit I was jealous of your father, but I never did anything to you. How would you know that I am a bad man instead of your father?" Takafumi slyly adds as if it made any difference.

With his left hand, Katsuya slides to remove the fedora from his atop his head. Dark silky hair falls loosely down to Katsuya's waist revealing the truth behind Katsuya's mask.

"Fuyue!" gasps Takafumi in shock as he turns himself from facing the ground to look at Katsuya.

"Fuyue…" Emiru emotionally cried out again moving impetuously towards Fuyue. Luckily, Soujiro stops Emiru, "You mustn't let Fuyue-san worry over you." Afterwards, Soujiro adds with his characteristically calm yet knowing smile, "I am glad that you are yourself again, Fuyue-san."

Assured that Emiru is in safe hands, Fuyue returns her full attention to Takafumi. "Sawatari."

"No…" exclaims Takafumi as scurries backwards on all fours along the ground. "It was Iwatani Nagi's fault too. He's the one who ratted out your father's hideout." Takafumi scampers over to Nagi who is beginning to slowly regain consciousness. "Why don't you kill him too?"

"He will receive his due, you need not concern yourself, Sawatari."

At that, Takafumi seizes the weak Nagi hostage at gunpoint.

"Let me go, I beg you!" the blinded Nagi screams as he regains enough sense to realize his predicament.

"I'll kill him if you come any closer."

"Fuyue, just let them kill each other!" Emiru urges her.

"You amuse me, Sawatari with how low you will stoop." Fuyue's grip of Akusaiken tightens while his other fingers the Yoshimitsu. "The wretch's life matters not to me."

"And you call yourself an officer of the law. Even if he is no longer your love, he is still a civilian. It is your duty to protect…."

A small knife-sized tanto (dagger) impales itself right through Takafumi's chest. "Duty…don't make a mockery of the word, Sawatari."

"How did you…"

"The Yoshimitsu has a twin, a sword within a sword." Fuyue approaches to retrieve her tanto. "Death to thee!" Fuyue now impales the Akusaiken right through. "Inga oho (karma retribution), Sawatari."

Upon hearing the approaching footsteps of Tsujiai and a number of other subordinate officers, Fuyue rolls over to her hat and then expertly twists up her long hair and tucks it underneath to casually resume her identity.

"Inspector Ayasaki!"

"Tsujiai…Good. You have come just in time." Adjusting his glasses, Katsuya motions towards Iwatani Nagi . "Take that man into custody for attempted assassination of a fellow officer."

"Immediately, Sir!"

"The police report, I will take care of it."

"Yes, Sir!" Tsujiai turns and catches a glimpse of the Tenken. "Sir, is that not…"

"Leave him to me."

"Hai."

---Owari---

* * *

Author's notes 

Happy New Year Minna-san! Winter Blade is Complete! Finally! So how does everyone like it? I hope you do. For those who are curious on the happenings after this chapter, I will upload an Epilogue to this story. Well gotta go parteeee! It's New Years Eve after all! But remember; don't let this story become "Hsu yori ka (open & forgotten)" But before I go, I thank you all for reading my fic and especially to everyone who has taken the time to review this story, for without you guys, I wouldn't have had the inspiration to complete it. I very much appreciate you!

Ja ne!

Kiriakis-sama


End file.
